Simple Seconds
by PatronusCharmBabe
Summary: Sequel to Only in a Moment! Secrets never hurt anyone right? Well these do. Lily has to trust, Sally is in for it, Stella just needs to breath and Alice has her obsessions. Oh those simple Seconds.
1. Oh What We Have Done

Simple Seconds

Chapter 1- Oh What We Have Done

Cold red eyes slid around the dark room. Several cloaked figures tried to hide their uncomfortable ness from their mast but it wasn't going to well. Lord Voldemort was not pleased, not pleased at all. The spell wasn't working to well anymore, and he needed answers, but these bone brains standing before him were offering the least amount of help then ever before.

"Where is Kolinsky?" Voldemort barked out to no one in particular. The Death Eaters exchanged quick glances with one another before looking back at their master.

"You killed him sir," a cautious voice responded, "several months ago in fact."

"Ah yes," Voldemort said slowly. "Malfoy!"

A pale, blonde figure stepped forward looking quite pleased with him self. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to arrange something for me," the Dark Lord said, keeping the same slow rhythm in his voice. Malfoy, couldn't hide the joy he was feeling, the Dark Lord was letting him complete something on his own. But Voldemort continued. "You, the Lestrange's, Crabbe, Goyle, and Narcissa."

Five other cloaked figures stepped forward having a hard time of keeping their own joy in tacked. Though Crabbe and Goyle still grinned stupidly, usually they weren't very high up on the 'wreak havoc and mayhem' list.

"Yes Lord?" they replied.

"I want someone on the inside of their little clan. One, who knows their secrets, knows everything about them. One that they trust and would never expect betrayal from. You know whom I mean." Voldemort let his eyes trail over his chosen Death Eaters. "Talk to him and offer him protection from what I've heard he is quite fond of it. Offer everything, anything, you can think of and bring him here. If you don't succeed you'll be seeing Kolinsky sooner than expected."

"Yes Lord," Malfoy replied giving an elaborate bow. The others followed suit and trailed behind Malfoy out of the small room and into the main hall of the dark house. Malfoy turned to the other Death Eaters. "We have our assignment."

"Wait," Crabbe asked his dark eyes confused, "I though Kolinsky was dead. Why would we be seeing him soon if he's dead?"

"Put it together idiot." Bellatrix Lestrange said with a roll of her electric blue eyes. She usually wasn't as nice, but since the wedding she had been a bit happier. "Rodolfus and I will take Hogsmead."

With a snap Bellatrix disappeared. Rodolfus nodded to his other comrades and followed after his wife. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other for a moment.

"Go to London." Narcissa snapped at the two dunderheads. "Lucius and I will take Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Go!"

Without another word Crabbe and Goyle dissaperated, hopefully headed to the right place. Narcissa rolled her cold blue eyes and turned to her soon to be husband.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." Lucius replied lightly. And then there was no one in the hall but old photos resembling nothing of who now occupied the home, a few wondering mice, and a little baby python writhing its way to the room the six Death Eaters had just left.

oxoxoxoxox

She should be at home. She should not be putting herself through this. Hiding the horrified look on her face Sally Evans stood up and hugged an old friend. Blond hair filled Sally's nose, the scent of oranges radiating from it. Pulling back Sally gave a pained smile.

"Hello Isabella," Sally said quietly taking a seat in a iron chair just outside of a small French Café.

"Sally!" The blonde squealed happily, her accent thick, "Eet haz been so long!"

"It really has," Sally said. Isabella looked at the menu for the Café silently a small smile on her light pink lips. "Isabella, why did you want to see me?"

"Sally," Isabella sighed. She set down the menu and looked at Sally, "I feel 'orrible of vay 'appened. I just vant to try and start over."

"I don't know if I can do that." Sally said. The ditsy blonde looked confused.

"Vhy not?"

"Isabella, you stabbed me in the back." Sally reminded her.

"But you 'ave that Sirius boy, do you not?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," Sally nodded trying to stay calm.

"So you 'ave no feelings for Carter anymore!" Isabella said happy once more.

"No," Sally said loudly, trying to hide her look of disgust. Grabbing her iced water she took a sip. "He broke my heart."

"Good!" Isabella smiled. "Carter!"

Sally nearly dropped her water. With wide eyes she looked at Isabella, who once again was oblivious. Looking around Sally saw the familiar form of Carter heading over to the Café. As he drew closer Sally saw he was holding a little blonde haired baby.

"Isabella," Sally said dangerously. The French girl glanced back to Sally.

"What?" Isabella asked not recognizing the look on Sally's face. Just then the baby began crying. Taking her daughter from her husband Isabella stood, cooing the little girl lightly. "Sorry Sally, can ve talk vhen I get back?"

Taking a breath Sally answered lightly, "Sure, though I need to go soon."

"Vonderful!" Isabella cried before the last of the words had left Sally's mouth. Isabella then disappeared inside the Café in search of the bathroom.

Carter stood awkwardly in front of Sally. He let a puff of air out between his teeth then looked at Sally, "Can I sit?" his English much better then his wife's. "Or, I understand if you don't want me to, it's perfectly fine."

"Sit down Carter," Sally sighed taking another sip of water, wishing for something stronger, she didn't like the way her heart was beating harder.

"You look good." Carter blabbed on. "Not that you didn't look good before."

"You don't have to fill in the silence." Sally told him. Nodding Carter looked off down the street to a little park.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Carter spoke again. "I m sorry. I just thought you should know. I am sorry for what happened between us."

"Oh you are not!" Sally snapped slamming the water back on the table. "If you were you wouldn't have done it. If you were everything would be different. Don't try and have a pity party."

"She threw herself at me first." Carter tried to defend himself.

"But you didn't stop it." Sally cut him off. "A peck at New Years fine, but I know how you would have those study groups and crap, what it turned into. Stop trying to make yourself seem like a better person then you are Carter."

"Can we just start over?" Carter asked quietly.

"No," Sally said shaking her head, "I loved you and you threw that away, now you have a wife and kid. Good luck."

Sally finished her water and stood up as Isabella came out of the restaurant.

"Sally, vhere are you going?" Isabella asked confused, the baby girl in her arms gurgled happily.

"Home," Sally replied. "And Isabella, I can't be around you, your baby, or your husband. Maybe I'll see you around."

Without another glance Sally picked up her purse and walked down the crowded street. She was shaking slightly, and very confused. She had Sirius, she shouldn't be feeling what she was now. Her heart shouldn't have been pulsing so hard, her hands not so sweaty, anger should have been making her blood boil.

Shaking her head Sally walked down a secluded alley and dissaperated.

oxoxoxoxox

Trying not to roll her eyes at her sister's shocked expression when she walked through the front door of her parent's house, Sally set her purse down and practically ran to her parents, hugging them enthusiastically. Since she hadn't seen them for nearly two years the reunion was a tearful one. But Petunia Evans had the look of a banshee on her face. She hated her younger sister with great intensity and was not too pleased to see her again.

Sally paid no attention to the evil looks and kept hugging her parents. Barely three days before she, her twin Lily, and their friends had departed the Hogwarts Express, having just finished their schooling. For those three days they had traveled around London before the others had a meeting to go to, for the Order of the Phoenix. Sally wanted no part with the Order.

"Do you know when the others will be here?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter when the hugs were finally finished.

"Others?" Petunia snapped, her eyes looking sharply at her mother.

"Others as in my boyfriend, Lily, her boyfriend, Stella, and Remus." Sally replied with the same coolness. Petunia kept her gaze locked on their mother. "Frank and Alice would come but they had something come up."

"I wasn't talking to you." Petunia growled.

"Are you really going to go back and act like a five year old?" Sally scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Girls," both looked to their father who was seated on a chair in the living room. He still looked a bit pale after the Death Eater attack. "Not now please."

Sally nodded and smiled lightly. "I m going to put my things away."

"She's staying here?" Petunia shrieked as Sally headed up the stairs of her childhood house.

"Petunia," Mrs. Evans tried to reason.

Sally shook her head and entered into her old room. It was small, but cozy. The walls were blank, and desk perfectly clear. At the age of ten Sally had gone to France to get settled in the Wizarding School there. The Ministry of Magic, and Dumbledore had thought it would have been safer for the Evans family. Two witches in one family of Muggles weren't that common. But after a few fateful events at the French school during her sixth year, Sally had transferred to Hogwarts to finish school and spend more time with her twin Lily Evans. What Sally hadn't expected was to fall in love and create unbreakable ties with friends.

Lifting her trunk onto the old bed with familiar floral covers Sally began unloading her clothes into the wardrobe stationed by the window that looked over a neatly manicured backyard. Secretly Sally hoped she wouldn't have to spend long here. While she loved her parents and wanted to get as much of them as possible, she knew she didn't exactly fit in with them as she once had. Hopefully Lily and Stella would take up the offer of them all sharing an apartment together in London. Alice, well she was in her own world with Frank, but Sally still hoped the fun brunette would come to London with them.

As Sally hung a final jacket up in the closet she heard the front door slam shut with a rattling force. Sighing, Sally lifted her trunk off the bed and shoved it underneath, out of harms way. Waiting a moment she slowly opened her door, quietly stepped out, and shut it back up. Taking her time Sally headed down stairs to find her dad still in his chair, eyes closed, her mother banging around in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey mom," she said quietly as she entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Evans glanced up with a beaming smile. "Just in time. Could you grab the potatoes and start peeling them?"

Smiling Sally headed over to the cabinet that usually held the potatoes and dragged the bag out.

"How many?" She asked, setting the bag on the counter next to the stove.

"Oh, six or seven." Mrs. Evans shrugged. "When will Lily and your boys be here?"

Sally shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been to one of those meetings."

"Why not?" Her mother pressed.

"Mom," Sally whined as she pulled a potato out of the bag. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine," Mrs. Evans sighed. "Then talk to me about Sirius. Isn't he a trouble maker?"

Sally halted what she was doing and stared at her mother wide eyed. "Actually I want to talk about that other thing! You know I m afraid to die?"

"Sally," Mrs. Evans chastened.

"Yep, and Death Eaters are creepy and they terrify me." Sally nodded as she went on her rant. "And I don't want to have to worry about it. I want a normal life, or as close to normal as possible. Did I tell you Carter was married? His wife, my ex-best friend, owled me our first day in London, yeah she apparently wanted to get together and _talk. _Can you believe that? I mean really! But of course I went. She brought Carter with her, and their child. She brought them both. She is such a shallow selfish person."

"Sally," Mrs. Evans said again putting her hand on top of her daughters shaking ones.

"Is it wrong to love two people at once?" Sally barely whispered, her eyes faraway. "Especially after one broke you heart?"

The house was silent as Mrs. Evans watched her daughter. She opened her mouth to say something.

"I need to go to bed." Sally murmured. Setting down the potato and peeler in her hands Sally walked quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Somewhere behind her she heard her mother call after her. Ignoring her Sally closed her door and pulled her wand from her pocket and magically locked the door. She didn't want to have a talk show party.

Changing into her pajamas Sally then crawled beneath her cover and buried her head in the pillow. Clenching her hands into fists she screamed as loud and hard as she could. Why was she feeling what she was? She had someone else now, someone better. Bringing her knees to her chest Sally cried silently sinking into a restless sleep.

The next thing she knew there was harsh bright sunlight scalding her eyelids.

"Get up!" The very familiar voice of Lily shouted.

Mumbling something inaudible Sally tried shimming further down in the bed, but someone seemed to be already sitting there.

"Don't make me come in their after you." Ah Stella.

Knowing she would regret it Sally rolled over so she was on her back. With an exaggerated sigh she sat up.

"What happened to you?" Stella said in shock. Usually Sally was easily pretty, but now her face was blotchy, eyes bloodshot, and hair in disarray.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sally said sweetly. "Are the boys here to?"

"Crap." Lily muttered. She then bolted for the door and down the stairs, a green skirt flowing after her.

Sally looked to Stella. "Well?"

"They aren't my parents," Stella grinned. The blonde looked fabulous in a pink strapless dress showing off sun kissed shoulders.

Groaning Sally collapsed back and stared at the splatter painted ceiling. She and Lily had gotten very bored one of the last summers Sally had been home.

"What happened?" Stella said again inching closer to her friend. "Your mother said you stopped in France for something. And I know it wasn't for their fancy cheese or whatever."

"Stell," Sally began. Unable to finish she rolled back onto her stomach, "I can't talk about it right now."

"Fine," Stella relented. She stood and ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair. "Then I wont tell you my secret."

"What?" Sally said sitting up again as the blonde strode across the room.

"You first." Stella said with a beautiful grin.

Sally opened her mouth and closed it again. "I am a horrible person."

"Oh please tell me you didn't have sex with Carter." Stella said with wide eyes.

"How did you know I saw him?" Sally shrieked.

"I didn't!" Stella laughed. Sally stared at her friend horrified. The blonde continued giggling to herself. Seeing Sally's expression she sobered and got serious, "What else would I expect? I don't want to believe it but I know its true you saw him. But please, please tell me you didn't cheat of Sirius."

"I would never," Sally nearly growled. "After what happened to me, how could I? I thought I was just meeting Isabella for brunch when he showed up with their child. Then she left me alone with him, and, and, I shouldn't have been feeling what I was."

Stella watched Sally's helpless expression with sympathy. "It's ok. That girl is such a, a, chubby!"

"What?" Sally snorted with laughter.

"It's the kinder word for," Stella looked around, "you know, witch with a 'b'."

"Oh you've said worse," Sally grinned.

Stella shrugged, "Yeah, a bit. But seriously? She expected you to be fine with him being there?"

"Obviously since I have a boyfriend of my own now." Sally rolled her eyes. "Stupid chubby."

Grinning Stella shook her head. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No," Sally sighed. "Yeah. I should talk to Sirius shouldn't I?"

"Its your choice." Stella told her. "You ready for my secret?"

"Bring it on."

"I m pregnant." Stella said with a small smile.

"What?" Sally screamed vaulting closer to Stella. "When, who's, how, what?"

"I m pregnant." Stella enunciated. "When, one of the last weeks of school. Who's, its Remus'. How, I don't really want to explain. What, I m pregnant."

Sally gaped at her friend. "Oh my gosh. Wow."

Stella nodded the smile still on her face.

"Have you told him?"

The smile faded. "I don't know how."

"Yet you told me?" Sally said flatly. "He should have a right to know first."

"A little to late," Stella muttered. "You should have heard him though that one night he literally broke my heart. I don't want to hurt you its to dangerous. Imagine what it would do to him if he knew. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Well I'd do it soon, or else you wont really have to tell him." Sally muttered.

"Do you think I could do that?" Stella asked eagerly.

"No," Sally said. "You need tell him."

"Only after you tell Sirius." Stella demanded.

"Wimp." Sally said. "Go downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

Nodding Stella stood and headed to the door. "You wont tell him for though will you?"

"I m not that much of a chubby." Sally scowled. She thought for a moment. "You wont say anything to Sirius?"

"I think he already has that idea love." Stella said sadly and she left.

Alone in her room Sally looked at the empty doorway. She didn't want to lose Sirius. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what Carter would do for her, if he were still the same person she had grown to love in those early years. Shaking her head Sally stood. She couldn't go there, all it would be was a one-way ticket to unstoppable tears.

Changing into a floral summer dress Sally fixed her hair and put on some make up. You could barely even tell she had cried herself to sleep. Finding her heels in her closet Sally headed downstairs. The living room was filled with people. Her parents, Lily, James, Stella, Remus, and Sirius. Putting on a smile Sally entered the room and walked over to where Sirius sat on the couch.

"Hey," Sirius said lightly. Sally smiled and took his hand sitting close to him.

Lily was dominating the conversation, not wanting her parents to have time to ask any questions. The conversation had even reached Quiditch and the 700 or so fouls that could be committed.

"Lily you're rambling again," Sally said sweetly. Lily looked at Sally like a deer in the headlights.

"All right!" Mrs. Evans said cheerfully. She stood up and clapped her hands. "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Mr. Evans said. He stood and followed his wife to the dining room.

"Its lunch time?" Sally said. "Dang."

"Yeah you slept a while." Lily replied. "You must have been pretty tired."

Sally glared at her sister. Lily was obviously thinking along the lines Stella first had, that Sally had cheated on Sirius.

"Lily," Sally said, "do me a favor and stop being a chubby."

Lily looked at her sister confused. Standing up Sally stuck her tongue out at her and headed into the dining room. Stella, still in the living room with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, covered her mouth to hide a fit of giggles.

"What did she just call me?" Lily asked slightly stunned.

"Poor, sweet Lily," Stella snorted following after Sally to the dining room.

"Sally!" Lily hissed. She stepped into the doorway between the dining room and living room. The boys slipped past Lily and headed to the table. James lingered by Lily.

"You could just drop it for now." He whispered in her ear.

"No I can't." Lily muttered back. She glared in her sister's direction. "Sally!"

Rolling his eyes James walked over to the table. Sally took his place by Lily, though she walked leisurely to her sister.

"Yes?"

"What did you call me?" Lily asked.

"Seriously?" Sally said gawking at her sister. "You are so immature."

"That's not all," Lily snapped. She scrunched her eyes. "Why did you go to France?"

"If you weren't so worried about having the perfect boyfriend for mom and dad to see you would know." Sally replied quietly. Turning her stormy green eyes away Sally walked over to the table taking a seat next to Sirius.

Lily breathed in trying to calm herself. After a moment she walked quickly over to the table taking the last remaining seat next to James.

"The food looks wonderful Mrs. Evans." Remus said kindly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Evans replied with a smile.

"Yes, that's Remus," Sirius said in a joking manner. "Always so polite."

"At least I m not already reaching for the potatoes." Remus pointed out.

Indeed, Sirius was inching his hand that way. "The look good! Maybe I want some potatoes."

"Just eat." Stella ordered lifting the roll basket and started passing it around.

oxoxoxoxoxox

**I think I deserve a lot of review because I wasn't planning on posting this until August. So, I am freaking amazing! Ha, no I am not that full of my self. Just wait until you see the changes I have made to Only in a Moment, I mean wow. (No I haven't posted the new chapters yet). Ummmmmm. Yeah. Hope you like!**

**Welcome back to my crazy mind!**

**PatronousCharmBabe**


	2. Open

Simple Seconds

Chapter 2- Open

"I don't know what you two were so worried about." Mrs. Evans said with a roll of her eyes. Sally and Lily stared at her with wide eyes. They were currently hand washing dishes as Mr. Evans had a man-to-man talk with James and Sirius. Stella and Remus were going for a walk, much to the insistence of Sally and Lily. The twins had looked meaningfully at Stella as they shoed the out of the house.

"Please tell me you are kidding," Sally said brandishing a soapy plate.

"You did hear James say he blew up a corridor right?" Lily asked looking at her mother.

Mrs. Evans smiled and dried off a casserole dish. "In my opinion they are nice boys and you two have done well. Though I did used to think you hated them."

"Me too," Lily muttered scrapping a plate off then handing it to Sally. "Things changed I guess."

"Apparently," Mrs. Evans agreed. "Though Sirius' past still confuses me."

Sally shrugged, "He didn't want to be a Death Eater and his parents were highly disappointed. He left the house to live with the Potter's. His parents disowned him."

Mrs. Evans nodded thoughtfully, "Then what would he do to support a family?"

"Mom!" Sally said shocked. Lily tried to control some giggles. "No one said anything about getting married."

"No one did," Mrs. Evans grinned. Lily snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Lily." Sally snapped shoving her hands into the soapy water. The three worked silently for a few minutes until the front door opened.

"Mom!" Came Petunia Evans' shrill, but excited voice.

Sally and Lily shared a look before diving behind a counter that blocked them from view of most of the house.

"Petunia?" Mrs. Evans asked confused. She left the kitchen and went to the entryway. Lily and Sally could still hear her speak. "Oh hello Vernon."

"Tuney's boyfriend." Lily whispered to Sally. Nodding Sally redirected her attention to the conversation.

"Mom," Petunia gushed, it was easy to hear she was excited over something. "Vernon and I are getting married!"

Lily made an odd sound before Sally could slap her hand over the red head mouth. They crouched silently waiting to tell if they had been heard. But no one would have been able to think with the noise that was being made.

"Oh Petunia!" Mrs. Evans said excitedly. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you!"

Lily and Sally could tell hugs were being exchanged. And to Lily's delight her mother was pulling Vernon into a hug much against his mutterings of how it wasn't necessary. Mr. Evans then came downstairs from his study to celebrate the news.

"What did he do with our boyfriends?" Sally asked frantically letting her hand fall away from Lily's mouth.

"Oh no," Lily muttered. She was worried if they hadn't passed their fathers test. Peeking around the corner she saw that there would be no way for Sirius or James to come downstairs without Petunia seeing them and starting questions. A snort of laughter caused Lily to look behind her; there was nothing there. Frowning she turned back to look at her sister and parents who were now sitting in the living room.

"Seriously?" a guy's voice laughed lightly. It was Lily's turn to cover Sally's mouth as they both turned to look behind them.

"What was that?" Lily hissed to Sally, who shook her head not knowing.

James and Sirius suddenly materialized before the two. Sally clamped her hand over Lily's mouth to muffle a shriek. Slowly the tow lowered their hands.

"What the heck?" Sally snapped to the tow boys in silent hysterics.

"It's called a disillusionment charm," Sirius rolled his eyes. Sally could tell the happy couple charade he had kept up during lunch was dropped now.

"When we heard Petunia come in your father knew it would be bad news if she found out we were already here." James explained quietly. "Sirius and I came up with the idea to sneak down here invisible and leave with Lily. We would come right back and act like we just got here. Though we should probably find Stella and Remus."

"No," Lily and sally said a little to loudly. The four cringed and listened to the other room, but Mrs. Evans was laughing loudly.

"Why can't we find Remus or Stella?" James asked.

"Um," Lily muttered.

"Yeah," Sally sighed, "about that."

"They are having a very important conversation," Lily said not meeting James' eyes. She knew Stella was nearly a sister to both James and Sirius, and knew Remus was literally a brother, she didn't know how they would react to knowing that Stella was carrying Remus' child.

"And the details can wait," Sally added when Sirius opened his mouth to say something. They shared a look filled with a silent plead and much glaring before Sirius huffed sitting back.

"Lily, Sirius, and I will sneak out the back door," James said pulling out his wand. He tapped I over Lily's head, Sirius' and his own before they disappeared. Sally pulled her own wand out and tapped it on her head so she could go up to her room and act like she was just coming downstairs. When she was fully invisible, Sally stood and carefully walked to the stairs barely putting her full weight on the steps. At her door she tapped herself with her wand again and opened her door before closing loudly again.

Conversation stopped in the living room.

"Mom!" Sally called loudly heading back to the stairs, "Lily should be here soon!"

She entered the living room and put on her best surprised look.

"Petunia!" She said socked her gray-green eyes wide. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

Petunia snapped her attention to her parents, glaring at them.

"Don't be rude," Mr. Evans promted, "introduce your sister."

"Vernon, this is my younger sister _Saffron._" Petunia said staring at her sister snidely.

"I m sure you've only heard of Lily," Sally laughed, seeing Vernon's confused expression, "I've been in France for a few years and am just now home. It's lovely to meet you."

"Yes," Vernon said not knowing what else to say. A knock then came at the door.

"Oh!" Sally said excitedly. "That must be Lily!"

Turning Sally wiped the overly happy look from her face and answered the door, expecting to see Lily. Instead she faced a violent red light.

"Stupefy!" A gruff voice shouted. The red light hit Sally in the chest and she was blown back landing roughly on the staircase, losing all her senses to a shrill scream.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The park was nice and quiet that Thursday afternoon. Remus certainly thought so until he saw how twitchy Stella was. Her golden eyes were wide, and her fingers wouldn't stop messing with her bracelets.

"Stella," he said calmly, "what is it?"

"Um," Stella muttered. She paced in front of him her mouth moving with silent words before she turned to him. "Remus, I don't blame you."

Remus let out a stream of air. "Don't say what I think,"

"I m pregnant," Stella broke him off. She had been looking at him for the briefest moment before snapping her eyes back down to the green grass. Remus let out a stream of profanities.

"Are you sure?" He asked regaining composure. He looked at Stella who was covering her mouth with her hand. It was enough. "Stella."

He took a step closer and pulled her into a hug. Her shoulders shook as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burring her face in his chest. Even though she was fairly tall, Remus was still taller than she was. Taking a breath Stella began to speak.

"Don't blame yourself," She said, "don't blame yourself because I don't. I don't blame you, I don't care what happens." She looked up at him, tears lining her eyes. "Because you know what? I love you. And I don't friggin care what you say."

Remus had to laugh. She could appear so innocent, then she was mouthing off. "You don't care?" Stella shook her head. Remus leaned in and kissed her softly. "All right then."

Remus kissed her again and Stella couldn't help but smile against his lips. And then the screams started, echoing down the street from a certain house.

oxoxoxox

Shaking violently Lily sat in a chair. It was the least bit comfortable, and very squeaky. Next to her James sat, hand on her back rubbing soothing circles. In the blink of an eye she was back in her Masquerade dress staring out an empty window in Hogwarts. Except now she had on a skirt, and looked at plenty of Wizard healers doing nothing.

"What does it take to get some ***** answers?" She said loudly. Next to her James muttered something about waiting a few more minutes. Lily didn't listen she continued shooting glares around at all the healers that did nothing.

In front of her Stella and Remus stood, slightly shocked at her outburst. Lily rarely swore unless it had been at James back when she hated him. Lily could tell they were trying to be supportive, but their minds were elsewhere, thinking of a baby that would be coming in eight months. On Lily's other side sat Sirius, and Lily knew only he could be feeling as horrid as she was. He had his head between his knees, hands running anxiously through his hair.

Lily knew he was beating himself up for how he had acted towards Sally, she was fairly glad he was upset about it, even if Sally may have cheated on him. Because now behind a closed door Sally could be dying. Behind that closed door both of their lives could be falling apart.

When Lily, James, and Sirius had left the Evans' house through the back door James and Sirius told Lily everything had gone fine with her father. Mr. Evans had even invited the boys to go fishing; shocked they had never done so. Lily relieved had hugged them both. She had been about to say something about how her mother was also quite pleased wit them when they heard the shout from the from of the house and Lily's mother scream.

Immediately they had reentered the house and found Mrs. Evans ushering Petunia and Vernon to the kitchen, a Death Eater ready to strike down Lily's father. James had his wand out quickly and stupefied the Death Eater. Another stepped into place and this time Sirius and Lily were ready, using their skills to body bind him. When none others had come in place of the two James led Sirius and Lily to where they laid crumpled. James bound them and went to the fireplace to start a floo fire to get contact to the ministry.

When Lily had asked her mother where Sally had been and why hadn't she helped. Petunia answered by shakily saying, "S-she opened t-t-the d-d-door.". Sirius swore and went to the door looking out it to see Stella and Remus running up the drive. Letting them in Sirius had explained what happened. Stella seemed to be handling it well before she screamed bloody murder. Sally had been lying covered in blood on the stairs, her dark hair covering her face.

James was then able to get a hold of the ministry and authorities where on their way. By the time the ministry had come Vernon Dursley was making a fuss about what was going on. All the muggles were taken to the Ministry for questioning as decisions on how to handle the situation.

Lily shuddered the memory and couldn't help but feel tears threaten to reign down. She looked at Sirius. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair once more. While his cheeks were dry, his eyes were blood shot. Lily reached over and took his hand. With her other she grasped James' and leaned her head back against the wall behind her closing her eyes to the healers that did nothing.

xoxoxoxoxo

**I nearly bawled my eyes out while writing this. Read and Review please! **

**AND! I am reposting chapters 1-11 of Only in a Moment!**


	3. Hello Love

Simple Seconds

Chapter 3- Hello Love

Three and a half hours of sitting and waiting did not have a good toll on Lily Evans. The only reason she had not burst out screaming was because James kept talking to her. But one thing did cause her to jump up and scream. But it was with joy.

"Lily!" Alice Grindle shrieked. She was running full speed to where her friends were. Frank Longbottom following loyally after.

"Alice," Lily called in relief. The two girls hugged for the longest time before Stella ordered for her hug.

"Sorry," Alice laughed after hugging Stella. Her face sobered though, "We heard what happened."

"My dad works at the ministry and everything," Frank explained. "Alice and I were their signing up for the Auror training when we heard your name Lily. Alice couldn't let that go and found who was talking about you and demanded to know what was going on."

"He acted like he had never seen a best friend before," Alice grumbled folding her arms. Her brown hair fell over one shoulder.

"Anyway," Frank laughed putting an arm around Alice, "he told us what had happened and here we are."

Lily let out a scream again and pulled Alice into another hug. "I am so glad to see you."

"I m glad to see you too," Alice giggled. "Have you heard anything?"

The smile fell from Lily's face. "Not yet."

"Well that just wont do," Alice decided. She turned and walked away heading to the front desk of that floor.

"Alice," Frank said, slightly worried he walked after her, "sweetie."

"At least one of us knows what their doing." Remus muttered watching as Alice began talking animatedly with a healer.

"I missed her," Stella said fondly. She, Remus, Lily, and James laughed to themselves as Alice wagged a finger at the healer who looked taken aback. Still sitting in his seat Sirius stared forward blankly.

He was beating himself up for how he had acted earlier that day. Why was he such an idiot? Did he really expect Sally to drop everything that had happened like that? Obviously he had. Off in the distance he heard Alice shout something. He looked up and saw her skipping happily back to the group. Frank was still at the desk trying to apologize to the healer.

"Well?" Lily asked anxiously, James stood and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

"We should be getting some answers soon," Alice replied happily. Lily sighed in relief as a healer walked quickly their direction. The friends watched as the healer walked past them and enter the ward where Sally was being kept. They waited in silence. Alice chewed her lower lip watching Lily carefully. If Sally died she knew it would destroy her friend. Stella clung to Remus' hand so hard it was white. James pressed his lips to Lily's forehead whispering lightly to her. Sirius barely breathed.

The doors reopened after several painful moments. Two healers emerged; one being who Alice had threatened, the other a different healer with large spectacles. "Miss Evans?"

"Yes?" Lily asked quietly. She found James' hand and held it hard.

Smiling the healer held the door open wider. "Would you like to see your sister?"

Squealing Lily pulled away from James and practically ran into the room. Behind her it sounded like Alice had hugged the healer and Frank was trying to pry her off.

"You look like crap," Lily told her sister as she reached one of the last beds in the ward where a sickly pale figure laid.

"Thanks," Sally said in a rough voice. Shrieking again Lily hugged her sister. Behind her the rest of the group filed in. Gasping in pain Sally placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "I do have some broken ribs mind you."

"Sorry," Lily said sheepishly. Alice waited impatiently beside her.

"Well move!" The slender witch snapped. Without waiting for Lily to step aside Alice pushed her out of the way and sat on Sally's bed leaning over to plant a kiss on her friends forehead. "I m glad your ok."

"To be perfectly honest I am to," Sally grinned. Grinning also Alice hopped off the bed and Stella wormed her way forward.

Giving Sally a soft hug the blonde whispered quietly to her. "I told Remus."

"Good," Sally whispered back.

"And Sirius feels like crap." Stella added pulling back. Sally could only nod in response.

"I guess its true of what they say," James said. Sally raised her eyebrows at him. "The dead shall rise again, and again."

Lily swatted him on the shoulder. "That's not funny!"

"Technically it is," Remus said grinning. Lily watched him murderously. "This is like the second near death experience she's had."

Sally shuddered painfully. "Help me sit up, I hate lying down like this."

Gingerly Lily and Stella helped her sit up in a comfortable position.

"Much better," Sally said tiredly.

"I hate to press," Frank said, "but Sally do you have any idea who those Death Eaters were or why the came?"

All eyes were on Sally. She frowned for a minute. "I can honestly answer no. I opened the door expecting to see you lot and all I got was a spell to the chest. Last thing I remember was Petunia cursing you Lily, and Mom screaming, then I blacked out. Are mom and dad ok?"

Yeah," Lily replied. "They're fine. Petunia and Vernon are too."

Sally snorted. "Like I care about those two. Didn't you guys catch those Death Eaters though?"

"We did," James said, "but the ministry sent some younger cocky guys who revived the Death Eaters before securing that they wouldn't try apparating away. So they got away and we didn't know who they were."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Typical."

One of the languid healers from the front desk entered carrying a scroll she walked over to the group. "Is one of you a Ms Lily Evans?"

"Yes," Lily said stepping toward the young healer.

"This just came for you from the Ministry," the healer said handing the scroll over then walking back out of the room.

Lily read over the scroll with a frown. "They want me to go and meet with them concerning what happened, and how they should treat Vernon since he knew nothing of magic until now."

"I'll go with you," James said. Lily smiled gratefully.

"Sorry Sally," She said turning back to her sister. "I m going to go deal with this then I'll be back to hang with you."

Sally nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll be back before you know it." Lily said laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. She took James' hand and they left the ward.

"Sorry babe," Alice sighed looking at her wristwatch. "Frank and I have to go to, that Auror class starts soon."

"Go," Sally ordered. "Try not to kill anyone."

Winking Alice blew a kiss Sally's way and she and Frank left after Lily and James. Stella stood quietly, looking between Sirius and Sally. She looked at Remus.

"Well I m hungry," She said. "You must be to Sally why don't Remus and I go get you something to eat?"

"Um," Sally said, and before she could say anything Stella took Remus' arm and dragged him to the door.

"Great!" The blonde called back. The door shut and Sirius and Sally were left alone in the hospital room.

Sighing Sally leaned back into her pillows, her eyes carefully avoiding Sirius'. She had the suspicious feeling that this had been planned. She knew she would have to say something eventually, but Sally had no idea what she would say. Her hands instinctively made fists in her sheets, and before she knew what was happening tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"I didn't," She said finally, body shaking with sobs. "I didn't."

Hand over her mouth Sally sobbed silently.

"Shh, shh, shh," Sirius soothed. As if in slow motion he laid down next to Sally, carefully cradling her in his arms. "It's ok, it's all ok."

"I didn't," Sally cried again.

Sirius ran a hand over Sally's wet cheeks drying them. All the while whispering to her over and over everything was all right. After a few minutes Sally took a shuddering breath and finally relaxed in Sirius' arms. Her stormy green eyes stayed wide, staring blankly forward. Carefully Sirius' pressed his lips against Sally's temple, whispering one more time to her.

"I thought I was just going to see Isabella and meet her for brunch," Sally said almost silently, "then he showed up with their child. I left, I left."

Sirius nodded mainly to himself. "I know, I believe you."

Gulping Sally untwisted her hands from the blankets and wiped at her eyes drying the last few tears. The hospital robes slide down Sally's arms, showing off the ridiculously pale skin and dark bruises that were there from when she hit the stairs.

Sirius winced slightly at the sight. "Are you ok?"

"I m fine," Sally said quietly.

"You nearly died," Sirius reminded her. He ran a finger over the bruises. "Those don't just pop up from knocking into a counter. Do you even realize how much blood you were covered in?"

Sirius' voice rose toward the end, Sally leaned her head back so her lips crazed the stubble on his chin.

"But I didn't," She murmured. "How could I have left for some place called heaven when you're here practically in Hell? Its hardly fair."

Sirius turned his head so his lips moved over hers. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Of course not love," Sally said smiling against his lips.

oxoxoxoxo

After leaving St. Mungo's Lily and James apparated to the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic. It was weird to Lily who had never been there before. James who knew what he was doing led Lily into a telephone booth and started dialing something. Whenever Lily tried to interject James would hold a hand up at in. Giving up Lily brooded to herself as James gave the telephone their names. Suddenly the booth started moving. Lily squeaked as it began sinking underground. James grinned to himself.

When the booth stopped moving the change receiver spat out some paper. James grabbed them and handed one to Lily. Lily saw it had her name on it. After exiting the booth it rose back up to take its previous position above ground. James led the way passed many fire places with green smoke and flames. Several people came shooting out of the last few ones.

"James this place is very odd," Lily muttered taking his hand. James grinned again and squeezed Lily's hand.

"You get used to it," he said.

Lily nodded numbly as she lost track of the things all around her. Many people were moving around as the last hour of the workday drew to an end. Owls were zipping around overhead taking notes to others. James led Lily to an elevator and they got on, along with several other people. Lily didn't even bother figuring out which floor they were on. After several stops James pulled Lily out onto a floor. Someone walked towards them somehow knowing who they were.

The witch was small, stooped and old. Her gray hair spun out around the hat she wore, and her robe dragged on the floor. "Good you're here."

"Er," Lily said unsure of what else to say.

"Mr. Potter, Ms Evans," A voice said causing to two to jump. Professor Dumbledore strode toward them, having just gotten off the elevator.

Lily tried not to gape; it was odd seeing the Headmaster outside of Hogwarts. James was the sensible one of the two and said a hello.

Gesturing them to follow the witch walked along the hallway passing many doors. The three followed after.

"How is your sister doing Ms Evans?" Dumbledore asked he seemed to be in a rather good mood.

"She's fine," Lily replied, "she had a few broken ribs. I don't know what else though."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well hopefully this shouldn't take to long."

At the end of the hall way the witched led them into a large room. The walls were a dark blue, and had windows that showed a view of the Muggle world. Lily didn't bother asking how that was possible, knowing they had to still be underground. A long table stretched down the middle of the room, sitting toward the middle was her parents, Petunia, a very disgruntled looking Vernon, and a few tired witches and wizards.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans said in relief, standing up. Lily rushed into her mother's arms hugging her tight. "I m glad you're all right. How's Sally?"

"She fine," Lily smiled. "What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Evans waved the concerns away sitting down once more.

"Yes," A wizard sitting several seats down from the group said stretching the vowels out. "Lets all have a seat. Lily sat next to her mother and across from Petunia who steadily avoided Lily's eyes. James took a seat next to Lily, and Dumbledore walked down the table with the stooped witch to sit with the other magical beings. When everyone was settled the wizard spoke again, his voice still carrying out vowels, "Now, we understand that two Death Eaters entered the Evans' home at about twelve thirty earlier this afternoon. They attacked Ms Sally Evans, but harmed no one else, correct?"

"Yes," Mr. Evans spoke up, "my wife was able to get Petunia and Vernon out of the room before those men did anything else. And James here, and his friends got there quick enough."

"Very good," the wizard said. His drooping mustache seemed to cover most of his mouth and his thin beard barely seemed to move when he spoke. The few other witches and wizards had note pads out scribbling away all that was being said. "Now tampering with the memories."

"What?" Vernon spoke up. His face was turning a mix of green and red. Petunia trembled in her seat. It seemed Vernon had not really been told what was going on to every detail.

"Well, Mr." A younger looking witch referred to her notes, "Dursley, Mr. Dursley, you obviously aren't to familiar with our world. You are a muggle with no connection in any way to the magical world, save Petunia here who has a sister that is a witch. And the parents who, well are parents of a witch."

Vernon's eyes bulged out of his head as Petunia tried to control a few sobs.

"They were going to get married," Lily spoke up quietly. She remembered an event in Magical history that seemed to go along with what was happening now. Everyone looked to Lily as she continued, "Petunia and Vernon got engaged. Like what happened in 1867 and the case of Helix the Crazed and Meena. Helix was a squib, Meena the muggle, Meena saw quite a bit of magic a few nights before the two where to be married. It was pardoned because Helix was magic, despite how weak in power he was."

The group stared blankly at her. Dumbledore smiled.

"It seems Ms. Evans is right," the old wizard said. "Though perhaps we should ask the spell receiver."

"No I don't want this kooky stuff used on me!" Vernon said affronted. "Why would I?"

No body answered. Instead the vowel stretcher spoke. "Now that this is settled you are all free to go."

Immediately the witches and wizards stood up and filed out of the room. Only the Evans', James, Vernon, and Dumbledore remained seated.

"To keep the peace," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I want to know what is going on!" Vernon demanded ignoring Dumbledore. Petunia was still trying to get a grip on herself.

"I m a witch," Lily spoke up. "I have magical blood in me, so does Sally. I've known since I was maybe eight or nine, a friend of mine told me. Petunia is a Muggle as are my parents. They don't have any magic in them. When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn more about magic. What happened earlier was a mistake. Those men that came to the house were dark wizards, they find it amusing to torture Muggles."

"And it was no thanks to you that they came!" Petunia had found her voice. Lily looked at her.

"Really? Because last time I checked Sally was belted across the entryway breaking half the bone in her body!"

"Why should I care about her?" Petunia shrieked. "She's no different from you. Your both the same freaks and I cannot believe you let this happen! No one wants you here Lily!"

Lily stood up with such force that her chair flew backward crashing against the wall. Without another word Lily left the room, ignoring her mother calling after. Shaking violently Lily walked down the hall, stopping after hitting the wall with her shoulder one to many times. James ran after her and pulled her into a hug. Lily wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her," James whispered in her ear. "She has no idea what she's talking about."

Lily nodded numbly breathing in his scent. Soothingly James ran a hand through Lily's hair. After a minute Lily pulled away wiping her tears away.

"Can we go?" She asked quietly.

James leaned in and kissed Lily before answering. "Of course."

And before Lily knew it they were already at the visitors exit heading back out onto the Muggle streets. When the coast was clear they apparated back to St. Mungo's. after finding the right floor James and Lily entered the Spell Recovery ward, where Sally was being kept, and found Remus, Stella, and Sirius laughing quietly while enjoying some food. Sally was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"I m starving," James said when he and Lily reached their friends. He grabbed a sandwich half and took a huge bite out of it.

Stella rolled her eyes. She held a croissant out to Lily. "Want some?"

Shaking her head Lily sat down in an extra chair. "I m good."

"So what's the plan?" James asked mouth still full.

"I m staying here." Sirius answered automatically.

"I m not going home," Lily said shaking her head, "I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room."

James nodded, his non-verbal way of saying that was his plan to.

"I'll go with you guys," Remus said.

"Hello!" Stella said waving a hand. "Dead parents means inheritance. I have a house in my name and am not staying there by my self."

Remus, James, and Lily exchanged a look. Nodding Lily showed her agreement.

"I m in," James said swallowing a last bit of sandwich.

"Me to," Remus smiled.

"Yay!" Stella squealed clapping her hands. "It's going to be so much fun!"

oxoxoxo

I missed Alice! I was so happy to bring her back in this chap. I hate Petunia right now, adore Sirius and Sally, and cant stop smiling with James and Lily.

**I have fun planned for next chapter. Heh, heh, heh. **

**AAANNNDDD! Hopefully I can get another chapter out by Sunday, because I wont have access to a computer for two weeks, I have girls camp, and a basketball camp, one right after the other. Sooo hopefully I can get chapter four out by Sunday, or else it will be super long when I get back!**


	4. Little Secrets

Simple Seconds

Chapter Four- Little Secrets

"I don't want to hear it," Lily said firmly looking at Stella. The two girls were in the upstairs bathroom while Remus and James were attempting to make popcorn.

"Well I don't really care," Stella snapped spitting toothpaste into the sink. She wiped her mouth off and glared at Lily. "You really think Sally would cheat on Sirius? After what Carter did to her?"

Lily remind silent as she brushed her hair.

"Really Lily," Stella muttered shaking her head. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked out the door. "I think I smell smoke."

Sighing Stella left the bathroom and went downstairs warning James and Remus the kitchen had better be intact. Turning to the mirror Lily brushed through her red hair once more then set down the comb and headed down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Stella groaning and banging a fist on a table.

"Your not really going to do _that_, are you?" Stella's voice was scornful as she talked to either James or Remus.

"What is he going to do?" she asked entering the kitchen and taking a seat next to James.

"She doesn't think I should try out for England's Quiditch team," James sniffed. Lily could tell that was not what they had been talking about, but she rolled with it.

"I think you would do excellent," Lily consoled rubbing his back.

"You would say that," Stella rolled her eyes. She stood from her seat and walked over to the fireplace that held a kettle of popcorn. With her wand she got the kettle out of the flames and the contents into a bowl.

"Thank you Lily," James said sending a nasty look Stella's direction. Stella headed back to the table and stuck her tongue out at James.

"Be nice," Remus grinned taking a handful of popcorn when Stella set the bowl down.

"We are being nice," Stella said tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "If I was being rude I would do this,"

She then proceeded opt flip James off.

"Read between the lines," James said holding up three fingers and dancing them around his face. Stella blinked and Remus snorted in laughter and Lily looked at James.

When Stella regained the ability to speak she raised her eyebrows. "Please tell me you did not just do that."

"Oh I did," James assured her grabbing some popcorn.

"Lily I would get out while you still can," Stella advised her friend.

"Way ahead of you," Lily muttered.

After an explosion of laughter the four friends spent the rest of the evening talking about nonsense and how Stella was overly obsessed with popcorn at the time. When Remus said it was time to go to bed Stella announced she and Lily would be using her room, and Remus and James could fight over Molly's old room. Stella wouldn't allow anyone in her parent's room yet.

Once in Stella's room Lily shut the door and looked at her. "Thank you."

Rolling her eyes Stella pulled back her bed covers. "You're such a wimp."

"Excuse me if I haven't thought like that until now," Lily retorted running a hand through her hair.

"Wait," Stella gasped. She pointed a finger at Lily and ran over to her. "Oh my gosh you haven't given it up."

Lily rolled her eyes and swatted Stella's finger away. "Shut up."

"Why not?" Stella asked tossing her hands in the air. "You are obviously head over heels for him, and he has been obsessed with you since you officially fit into a bra."

"That's the point," Lily said exasperated. She walked around Stella and went to lie on the bed. "He became obsessed with me when I actually go a body."

"Lily," Stella said coming over to lie next to her friend. "That may have started it, but look at you. You are smart, and funny, and nice, and caring. Who wouldn't want you?"

Lily rolled her head over to look at her friend. "I can name a few."

"Please tell me you aren't referring to who I think you are." Stella groaned.

"People can't help but go back to who they have trusted," Lily muttered looking up at the ceiling.

"Trusted, you used past tense," Stella said loudly.

Rolling her eyes Lily swatted lamely at her friend.

"Think about it," Stella said seriously looking at Lily. "James is a pretty fine catch, and you my dear were just the bait. The two looked at each other for a minute before breaking out into uncontrollable giggles.

Downstairs James an Remus were trying to decide on who would get to sleep in the extra bedroom and who would sleep on the couch in the living room. Remus was currently winning at rock paper scissors and James was insisting he was cheating.

"There is no possible way I could cheat," Remus insisted. "You keep using rock so I know paper triumphs over rock so I always win."

"I still think it's cheating," James grumbled letting his hands fall to the table they were seated at.

"You think everything is cheating," Remus pointed out. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "So your serious then?"

James looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you serious about asking Lily to marry you?" Remus clarified.

James sighed heavily. "Well yeah. I mean why would I not be?"

"I don't know," Remus shrugged. "This is pretty big though."

"I know," James said. "But I can tell, I don't know, I just can tell it's a good thing asking her."

Rolling his eyes Remus looked at James, "Alright, enough lovey dovey talk its making me want to hug you. Go up to the spare room I'll sleep down here."

"Nah," James said waving a hand. "I'll get hungry in the middle of the night, it'll be best if I stay down close to the food."

"Fine," Remus said not wanting to try and change James' mind. He stood up, "see you in the morning."

"Night," James said. Remus left the room and climbed the stairs to Molly's old room. Changing into some pajamas James summoned a blanket and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

oxoxoxoxox

Over the next week this seemed to gain a usual routine, mainly consisting of staying up late talking and waking up half past noon. At the end of the week Sirius showed up with a full healed Sally and things grew closer to normal, more giggles during conversations and better attitudes. But Lily did notice strange behavior coming from James and how conversation would stop when she would enter a room.

When July started Stella announced she was going to put her parents home up for sale. She had talked to Molly about it and she didn't mind. After much persuasion Stella convinced everyone to help with cleaning the house out and getting it ready to sell. The girls would stay back at the house cleaning and putting things in boxes while the boys went to the ministry for Auror things. Alice popped in and out every so often going on excitedly about how Frank's family was so nice, except his mother was a bit odd and protective.

"You guys have to be straight with me," Lily demanded. The four were in Stella's room shoving things in boxes and dusting off the windows and chandelier.

"What's up," Sally asked from Stella's bed. Sirius was intent on her taking a break every hour.

"Why do you all stop talking when I enter a room?" Lily asked.

"Are you really so conceited?" Stella giggled examining a scarf.

"I m serious, it seems when I walk into a room you guys stop what your talking about and I want to know why."

"It's nothing Lily," Alice soothed. "I m being honest, it's just one of those moments when that part of the conversation is over and we are thinking of something else to say.

Lily looked skeptical but didn't bother in saying anything more.

"Stella," Sally said suddenly, "have you told James or Sirius your preggers?"

Lily saw Stella's eyes widen as she dropped another scarf in the box. "Umm no."

"Why not?" Sally asked innocently.

"Because," Stella said quietly she moved deeper into her closet trying to avoid the conversation.

"Because," Sally echoed, she stood and followed Stella into the closet. "Crap how big is this thing?"

"Big," Stella answered. Taking a few coats off some hangers she squeezed past Sally and headed back to the boxes.

"Why haven't you told them?" Sally asked again trailing after Stella.

"Just because," Stella mumbled she folded the flaps on the box and magically shut it. "This can go in the donation pile."

"Lily make Stella answer me," Sally whined looking at her sister.

Rolling her eyes Lily whipped away a dirty streak from the window and walked over to the girls. "Stella you know she won't drop this right?"

Stella made no comment and bent to pick the box up.

"Nope," Lily said shooing Stella away from the box, "either use your wand or ask one of us to pick things up."

"Oh come on," Stella rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Miscarriage," Lily answered hefting the box to a pile by the door.

"Oh," Stella said quietly. She moved back into the closet to grab more clothes. Sally turned to Alice.

"Interrogate her," she demanded.

"Why me?" Alice moaned.

"Because," Sally said as Stella came out of the closet.

"Stella," Alice said sweetly shooting a dirty look to Sally. Groaning Stella looked at Alice. "I want to know to, if you don't tell them you know Lily, Sally or myself will."

Scowling Stella shoved some clothes into a new box. She stayed quiet as she worked avoiding the gazes of her friends. When she stopped she looked each of them in the eye. "James and Sirius are protective of me. If something happens to me they will kill whoever did it. Remus is their best friend, how do you think they would react to this?"

"Yeah but they know Remus," Lily interjected. "They know he is a good person."

"They know other things two," Stella said quietly locking eyes with Lily. Lily opened her mouth in realization; James and Sirius knew Remus was a werewolf. Sally gave a soft 'oh' realizing it also. Alice looked confused but didn't day anything.

"Stella," Sally sighed, "I don't think they will be mad, if you explain things correctly."

"And I would do it soon," Alice added gently poking Stella's stomach, "your starting to show."

"No," Stella gasped with wide eyes looking down at her stomach. "Aw man."

The door opened downstairs and Sirius yelled about something James had said. Remus started yelling at Sirius to shut up, when Sirius stopped talking he called up to the girls.

"We're home!"

"I though you were supposed to be gone until late tonight," Lily called back

"We changed our minds," Sirius replied. The girls exchanged a look and headed downstairs. They entered the kitchen that two was mostly packed up. A delicious sent scent greeted the girls. "We got pitas!"

"Pizza Sirius," Sally corrected kindly grabbing a slice from an open box sitting on the table.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered. He finished off his first piece and took another. Stella wrinkled her nose watching him.

"Do you think you could breath first?" she asked taking a slice and nibbled on it.

"I m hungry," Sirius defended himself.

"Obviously," Stella muttered pulling a chair out from the table and taking seat.

Rolling her eyes at the squabble Lily grabbed her own piece and took a bite. James walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How was your day?" He asked lightly.

"Fine," Lily smiled. "What about you?"

"Long," James said after a moment. "It was long."

"What did you guys end up doing?" Lily asked.

"A whole bunch of written work," James grimaced. "I hate writing stuff up."

Lily laughed, "Amazingly enough I m not surprised."

James grinned down at her.

"How's the cleaning going?" Remus asked finishing his first piece. Sirius looked around at the girls as he started on his third.

"Dumb," Sally yawned.

"Stella has so much crap," Alice added. "I mean really I don't think I've seen so many skirts."

"I liked dressing up," Stella said with a shrug. "I t was fun."

"Still you had so much crap," Alice said again. "I mean really."

"Have you started on her shoes yet?" James asked.

Lily, Alice, and Sally shared a look and shuddered.

"I don't want to think about that," Alice admitted. Sally nodded in agreement.

"It took practically the whole day to go through her fall clothes," Lily said.

"You did use magic didn't you?" Remus asked the girls. They all looked at each other.

"Oh," Sally said finally.

"Wow," Remus muttered shaking his head.

"No comment." James agreed.

"Its not our fault we were being efficient," Stella said in a choppy voice.

"You girls forgot you were witches and know it," Sirius grinned.

"Shut up," Sally snapped as the boys laughed with each other.

"Well my darling friends," Alice sighed, "I must depart."

"No," Stella pouted. "You can stay here."

"Sorry babe," Alice smiled. "My mom's expecting me, she wants to have a talk about me and Frank. I swear it's a good thing he loves me or else I would be surprised if he ditched me tomorrow."

Stella grinned. "Alright stop by when you can."

"But of course!" Alice laughed. She gave a final wave to her friends and disappeared with a crack.

"Well I am off to bed," Stella yawned. She stood and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"You barely ate anything," Sirius frowned looking at her nibbled piece of pizza.

"I wasn't to hungry," Stella shrugged, "Lily will you give me one of your famous foot massage?"

"Yes my dear," Lily grinned.

"You give massages?" James asked shocked looking at Lily.

"Yes," Lily giggled.

"You can't have her!" Stella shrieked yanking Lily away from James and toward her. "She's mine."

"I can have her if I want," James said back.

"No! I found her amazing talent and I m not sharing it with anyone!" Stella said stubbornly.

"To late," Sally said taking a second slice of pizza. She walked around the table and took a seat.

"Traitor," Stella said frowning at Lily. She released her and stalked up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes Lily walked back to James and kissed him lightly. "I'll be down later."

"You better be," James ordered kissing her a little more firmly. Giggling again, Lily pulled away and headed up the stairs after Stella. James stayed quiet until he heard Stella's door shut firmly. He then turned back to the others. "Sally I need help."

"Alright," Sally said nodded knowingly, "I know it's hard but this is a good thing. Admitting you have an incurable disease of idioticness is the first step to getting a little better."

"Shut up," James scowled ignoring Remus and Sirius sniggering with each other. "I need help with this,"

James pulled out a small box from his pants pocket and handed it to Sally.

Confused she handled the box, soft velvet brushing her fingers she swore realizing what it was. "Oh my gosh."

"Just please look at it and make sure it isn't the most ugliest thing in the world," James winced.

"You three gits left me here with Stella, Alice, and Lily all day, cleaning. When I could have been with you," Sally muttered dangerously snapping the small lid open, "making sure you wouldn't," she stopped talking looking at the ring atop shiny black velvet, "get the most beautiful ring in the world. Holy crap."

"Its not ugly?" James asked farily relieved.

"It's freaking beautiful," Sally said in awe. "Awwwww, look at you not screwing up on something for one in your life."

James glared at her grabbing the box out of her hands. He snapped the lid shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. Remus and Sirius sniggered next to each other again.

"What do you need me for?" Sally asked dryly. "Making sure you weren't a complete pighead as always?"

"No," James rolled his eyes, "I don't know how to ask her."

Sighing exaggeratedly Sally sat up. "To be perfectly honest I have no idea how to help you."

James groaned falling heavily into a chair.

"Drama queen," Sally rolled her eyes. She ignored the look James shot at her. "I may have one idea. You could do the same thing you did when you finally asked her to be your girlfriend. Except different."

"Oh that's a great help," James said sarcastically.

"Use your imagination," Sally said. "I know you've got it in some shape or form. And why don't you ask those two for help?" Sally jutted a thumb in Remus and Sirius' direction.

"Sally you've known them for a year now I think you know why," James said. "I can't ask Alice because she cant keep a secret to save her life, and Stella is Stella."

"Yes all plausible points," Sally agreed. "But still why me?"

"We are going around in circles," Remus groaned. "Sally we all know you have some sort of girly side to you that won't go over board."

"You all would be nothing without me," Sally mused. "James just give her a million butterflies and say 'Marry me!' I mean its bound to work."

"You know I think you gave me an idea," James said thinking. He turned to Remus and Sirius, "You remember we were walking down the street and we saw that house-"

"Lily!" Sally suddenly screeched. "Hello Lily!"

All heads turned to the doorway that led to the kitchen saw Lily standing in her pajama's looking slightly confused. "Hello."

The four stared at her a minute more before chorusing a greeting.

"You all are an odd bunch," Lily muttered walking over to James who planted a kiss on her lips. Sally made a choking sound as she stood up to leave.

"Before I gag anymore I m going to bed," She announced and headed up to bed.

"What were you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," James, Remus, and Sirius chorused.

oxoxoxoxox

A fairly small form was dumped onto the dark green rug in the very dark room where the Dark Lord chose to reside. The form trembled as they sat avoiding looking up at the many people surrounding. With a loud bang the door to the dark room burst open, not much light sprinkled in but it was enough for the pitiful trembling for to see a python slithering at the feet of its master.

Squeaking the form hopped back as the Dark Lord drew closer. Choosing not to make a comment at the obvious weakness of the suspect the Dark Lord scooped up his snake and glared down.

"This is Nagini," He told the now very trembling form, "fail to answer a question you two will spend much time together."

Opening and closing his mouth Peter Petigrew barely met the cool gaze of Lord Voldemort before dropping his eyes back to the green rug.

"You have need of me, and I have need of you," Voldemort continued. "Now let us begin."

oxoxoxoxo

**Not at all what I wanted to be in this chapter. Next wil be much better!**

And hopefully a chapter a week for the next month, and I don't expect this to be longer than 15 or 20 chapters. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter! Much appreciated.


	5. Let it all Out

Simple Seconds

Chapter Five- Let It All Out

The week went by seemingly slow to Lily. She didn't see much of James. He apparently had a lot to do for his Auror training, and Sirius and Remus too. That put both Stella and Sally in foul moods. But thankfully that Saturday the boys had promised to be back and spend the day with the girls. Unfortunately Stella had that day all mapped out to look at a place for her Lily, Sally, and Alice to live.

"Its to freaking hot," Stella grumbled on a clear July morning. Lily looked her over and rolled her eyes. Stella had on a flowing summer dress that was fairly short, cute heels, and her hair was pulled up into a braided bun. Silly little pregnant girl.

"It to freaking early," Sally said shaking her head. Her short-sleeved shirt revealed fading bruises that still made Lily cringe.

"I second that one," Alice said raising a hand.

"Stella you're the one who wanted to go out today looking for places," Remus reminded her gently. Stella scowled as they continued walking.

Lily grinned and held James' hand. The neighborhood they were in was cute and had some smaller houses with neat and tiny yards.

"These houses all look alike," James muttered to Lily. She nodded in agreement.

"I hate houses that look alike," she said. "They need to be unique."

After passing several of the homes that had sale signs up Stella finally pointed one out and said she wanted to walk through it. It looked like many of the other houses on the outside. Dark siding and darker trim. The windows were large however, and there were a lot of them. Entering the house Stella took one look around and shook her head.

"We're all ready here," Sally protested as Stella led the way back out. "Lets just look around it."

"I don't like it," Stella said shaking her head. Lily and James suppressed laughs watching Sally glare murderously at Stella while Sirius tried to calm her down. Remus remained oblivious as he held Stella's hand. Frank and Alice like Lily and James were laughing silently.

After walking through several neighborhoods they came to a fairly small one, Sirius assured everyone it was a wizarding one where all the families had at least one wizard living in the home. The homes were large and had spacious yards. The homes all seemed to be different; none were the same color or shape. Stella immediately found one for sale and entered.

"Please let this be the one," Sally pleaded as Stella walked through a room just off the entryway. It had two windows, one over looking the front yard and an array of trees the other on a different wall, and it was tall and thin.

"No," Stella said with a frown. Sally muttered something under her breath as Stella looked to Lily. "Right, I mean you and I decided we would live together for a bit, this isn't the one."

Lily nodded in agreement. "There needs to be a view of some trees."

"My thoughts exactly," Stella grinned. "And Sally attitude check or we're booting you off the deal. Be more like Alice, perfectly quiet and angelic. She gets to biggest room."

Frank looked down at her meaningfully. Alice avoided his eyes. "Yeah, about that,"

"Lily and I are going down this way," James said loudly pulling Lily back towards the door.

"Nope!" Stella shouted. "That doesn't fit the plan."

"Stella," Lily rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's fine."

"Oh just let them go," Sally insisted glaring at Stella. Stella glared right back until something seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh all right," The blonde relented. "We'll meet up with you later."

Grinning James led Lily from the house and back out onto the main stretch of road. Holding her hand his grin broadened at her confusion. As the morning had warn off a few people were out in their yards, as all the homes had at least one wizard occupant a few children were racing on smaller models of brooms, or a mother was out waving her wand banishing weeds.

It didn't take long before Lily and James came to a stretch of tree's and a small gravel driveway leading to a pretty yellow house with white trim. Trees on all sides of the house, lining a circular front yard that had short green grass, surrounded it.

"Its pretty," Lily said quietly. She let go of James hand and wandered onto the grass. Beneath her flip-flops the grass felt light and springy. Lily looked back at James who continued watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," James replied still smiling. He followed her out onto the grass and stood in front of her.

"You know your really starting to creep me out," Lily told him, but she edged closer to him anyways.

"And your simply breathtaking," James replied. Lily watched him carefully when something caught her eye. A beautiful butterfly fluttered through the trees and into the yard. Lily's full attention was drawn to it she watched its hyperactive wings as it drew closer. Another soon followed. Both were beautiful with vibrant markings. Before Lily could say anything a few more joined the others with the same beautiful colors. With her eyes wide Lily looked back at James fairly awed and confused. Widening even more Lily watched in slight horror as James got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" She asked with her eyes unbelievably wide.

"Lily," James said holding back a laugh, "will you marry me?"

Lily was lost for words still staring at James. Somewhere behind her she heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Sally stage whisper, "This is where you say yes!" There was a smack and silence.

Many things flashed through Lily's mind in that instant and off all of them all she could focus in on was James. Through everything he had always been there. A smile spread across Lily's lips.

"Yes," Lily barely whispered. Before she could say anything else his lips were on hers, soft yet demanding. Wrapping her arms around his neck Lily pressed herself closer to James. His arms snaked around Lily's waist keeping her close. His lips found her ear and he whispered lightly to her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked. Lily moved her hands to James' hair and she pulled him back so she could look into his eyes.

"Maybe," She replied with a grin and kissed him passionately.

"Do you think they will ever come up for air?" Came Sally's voice once more. Lily and James broke apart and looked to where they're friends stood. Sirius' goofy grin was hard to miss.

"Were you spying on us?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sally's idea!" Alice said immediately pointing at her. Sally gasped at her as Alice disappeared with a snap.

"Yeah," Frank muttered quickly before following Alice's lead.

"I told her it was a bad idea," Stella said. She too disappeared.

"You shouldn't be apparating," Remus said even though Stella wasn't there anymore. Tipping an invisible hat Remus dissaperated as well.

Shaking his head Sirius continued to grin before disappearing. Sally tried to look as innocent as possible before pointing a finger at Lily.

"I m still living with you," She said before vanishing. Lily looked back at James.

"What is she talking about?"

"You honestly expected me to use some strangers yard to propose to you in?" James asked feigning shock.

"Well, yes," Lily admitted. The words then sank into her. "Wait, are you telling me that you bought a house. This house in particular?"

"Yeah," James nodding.

"What?" Lily said blinking rapidly.

"Come on," James grinned pulling Lily to the house. Lily followed dazed after him. Once in the house Lily was in awe, it was beautiful. The entryway immediately opened up into a large spacious room with windows on most of the walls over looking the woods behind the house. Black iron wrapped around a spiraling staircase to an upstairs.

"Why, why, why, did you buy a house?" Lily asked not able to grasp the concept.

"Well my dear bride," James said pulling Lily closer to him, "we both know Sirius is to much of an idiot to get it together and buy his own place, and you never know." James shrugged discontinuing his sentence as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Lily giggled leaning closer to James.

"You're so cute." She said and kissed him. The kiss deepened turning into something Lily had never experienced before. She felt her knees go weak and she clutched the front of James' shirt tightly in her hands not wanting to let go.

oxoxoxoxo

"I cant breath," Stella muttered. She stood in the very cluttered kitchen of Lily and James' new house. Most of the things Lily had very secretly picked up from her parents place were still in boxes and on the marble counters of the kitchen. It was hard to tell what was Lily's and what was James'. Sally had most of her things over tow as well as Sirius.

"You're doing it," Lily ordered shoving a plate of crackers into Stella's shaking arms.

Stella opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with an excuse. Sally then rounded the corner from the living room. She took a look at Stella and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," She said, "You're the one who didn't care about telling off those Slytherin's when they forgot to do up their flies. And Lily that rock is blinding me."

Rolling her eyes Lily grabbed another tray that held dips for the crackers taking care to let her left hands flash at Sally's face. Giggling at Sally's reaction Lily watched the two girls depart. Unable to stop herself Lily looked at the ring that fit her finger so perfectly. It was beautiful with one large diamond between two joining bands or silver. Three smaller diamonds sat on either side of the larger one.

"Dearest Lily," Sally shouted. Tearing her eyes away from the ring Lily picked the tray up and headed out into the living room. Mostly everyone was seated, except Alice who kept turning in circles looking around.

"Its so empty," Alice said. She kept turning around. When she saw the odd looks she was getting, mainly because several boxes were lined up beneath the vast windows. "I mean the walls are like neeeeeeerrt," she put the palms of her hands to the side pushing out, "and the windows are like, voosh!" She let her hands lie flat and slice the air.

"Alice why don't you sit down," Lily advised setting the tray she held on the new coffee table she had picked out the day after the proposal. Alice dropped her hands to her side and went to perch on Frank's lap.

"Stella, are you ok?" Sirius asked looking over to the blonde who was standing and rocking on her heels. All eyes flew to her.

"Oh I m fine," Stella said nodding her head. Lily, Sally, and Alice watched her meaningfully, and Remus sat tense on the edge of the couch. "Its, just you know. I m, just," she trailed off trying to think of what to say. Abruptly she snapped her head up. "Alice hasn't moved her stuff over yet. None of her stuffs over here, and you know its really bothering me."

"Your turning this around on me now are you?" Alice said jumping up as Lily and Sally snapped their gaze to her. "At least I m not the one to scared to admit she's pregnant!"

Stella gasped staring at Alice who realized what she said and covered her mouth. Lily covered her mouth as well looking between Alice and Stella. She didn't want to see the boy's faces.

"Oh snap," Sally muttered.

"What?" James and Sirius said at the same time their eyes snapping to Remus who grimaced.

"I m moving in with Frank that's what's what," Alice said loudly trying to fix her mistake. When nothing seemed to change Alice stood and made her way to the door. "I gotta go."

Frank looked between the others and stood. "I've got a thing."

He quickly followed Alice out.

"What?" James said again, he turned his gaze to Stella who looked ready to cry. Sally discreetly pulled the trays of food back so they were out of reach.

"James she's pregnant," Remus said calmly. Lily was amazed at how Remus was handling this. But James was clenching and unclenching his wand hand. Sirius had dropped his gaze and was looking at the wall.

"I don't want to think about what that means," Sirius muttered after a minute. Sally resisted the urge to throw a cracker at him. Instead she popped it into he mouth and looked between the four conversing.

"I m going to be a mother," Stella said, her voice steady despite how her body was shaking. "And Remus is going to be a father, and I need, I need you two to not care." Stella now had tears streaming down her face, and her voice was threatening to break at every word. "I need you to not care that Remus is your best friend and its me okay? Can you just do that for me?"

It took a moment but James stood and walked over to Stella pulling her into a hug. She stood for a minute before wrapping her arms around him. Lily couldn't help but smile lightly at the image. Sirius stood and glared down at Remus for a minute who stood so he at least had the dignity to be standing in such a glare down. Sighing Sirius threw his hands up.

"Remus you make me made, because your not one I can be mad at for to long," Sirius said. He clapped him on the back and turned to where James and Stella where. "James your suffocating Stella."

Slowly James released her and Sirius walked over to give her a hug of his own. James turned to Remus and nodded his head.

"Cant say I m to surprised to be perfectly honest," James said. "I m taking a guess and saying this is why you two haven't moved your stuff here either?"

"Yeah," Stella said after Sirius let her go. James nodded. Lily looked around the room and stood. Sally rose as well the tray of crackers greatly diminished.

"Well, some food might be nice," Lily decided edging to the kitchen.

"Sorry," Sally said handing the tray of crackers, and the tray of dip to Lily.

"Nope," Stella shouted hailing Lily back over. "Now that this is taken care of, Lily we have some planning to do."

"Crap," Lily muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Grinning Stella pulled her wand out making parchment and a quill appear. "Lets talk colors!"

Lily looked desperately to James who was carefully avoiding her eyes.

"Some quiditch sounds good," James decided. Remus and Sirius automatically agreed and the three headed quickly to the front door.

"Wait for me!" Sally hissed dashing afte them.

"Sally!" Lily said shocked. "You are not leaving me alone with her or no brides maid invitation to you!"

It took a moment but Sally stalked back over to Stella and Lily. Stella already had a list of colors with a few already crossed out.

"Oh this is so much fun," Stella mused.

"I m just jumping with joy," Lily agreed dully.

oxoxoxoxox

**That was so hard to write. I have no idea why but it was so hard to write.**

**The next chapter should get out quicker!**


	6. Gossip

Chapter five wasn't my greatest and I want to apologize for that right off the bat. I hope this is better and that you enjoy!

Simple Seconds

Chapter Six- Gossip

August first appeared to be a beautiful day. The sun was up bright and early, birds hummed softly outside, and no clouds loomed to interfere on the day. When Sally practically fell out of her bed that morning she felt things would get better after the creepy dream she had. It reminded her an awful lot of one she had had back in school. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail she headed to the kitchen expecting to see Sirius or James, but no one was there. Frowning Sally looked over the counters for a note. Nothing.

Rolling her eyes Sally turned to the fridge. Lily had insisted on having a few muggle appliances, much to James' fear. Though he never would admit it. Opening the white doors Sally grabbed a container of rice pudding and shut the fridge. Grabbing a spoon from a draw Sally took a seat at the counter and began eating her pudding. It was amazing how the house had come together after two weeks. The only boxes that hadn't been unpacked were of books and pictures.

Sighing, Sally looked out the kitchen window and was surprised to see and owl just coming into view. Frowning Sally stood and opened the window just as the owl approached. Gracefully it fluttered in and landed on the counter next to the sink. A letter tied to one leg.

"You better not scratch Lily's counters or she'll kill you," Sally warned as she removed the letter from the owl's leg. She expected it to fly off but it stayed. Ignoring it Sally took a look at who the letter was addressed to. Her heart practically stopped when she saw the writing, she knew that handwriting. Carter had pretty handwriting for a guy; it looked like it should belong in a museum. That was one of the first things Sally had noticed about him. Not really knowing why Sally opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Sally,_

_I wanted you to know I truly am sorry for what happened at that café. If I had known you would have been there I wouldn't have brought Penelope, Isabella and my daughter. I don't think I would have come myself. Isabella was just trying to do the right thing. She felt like the two of you had been good enough friends and she wanted ot try and keep that going._

_I just thought I'd let you know. I hope you are doing well and hope you could write me back._

_Carter_

When she finished Sally folded the letter back up and walked back to where she left her pudding. A hoot caused her to look up. The owl was still on the counter.

"I m not writing back," Sally snapped at the owl. Hooting once more the owl took off through the still open window. Taking a large bite of pudding Sally scowled. "I hate men."

"Sally?" Came Lily's tired voice.

"In the kitchen," Sally responded. She turned and saw Lily shuffle in, her wild red hair in a messy bun, green eyes half closed and pale skin looking even paler in the black shorts and tank top she wore. "Good morning."

"You could say that," Lily yawned again. "Did you see James?"

"Nope," Sally said licking her spoon. "Sirius isn't here either."

Lily frowned. "Well that's not nice. Leaving without saying good morning."

Before Sally could respond there was a pop and Stella appeared in her pajamas, blonde hair frizzy from sleep.

"Apparating isn't good for you," Lily chastened her.

"Is Remus here?" Stella asked ignoring her. Sally shook her head pushing the empty pudding container away.

"No, James and Sirius aren't at your place I take it?" Lily asked.

"No,' Stella sighed. She took a seat in the stool next to Sally's. "Meanies. Lily will you make me some toast?"

Rolling her eyes Lily grabbed some toast from the breadbox and stuck it in the toaster.

"That thing is creepy," Stella muttered watching as the toast disappeared when Lily pressed the lever down. "I don't enjoy it."

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned across the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Stella shrugged. "I think the morning sickness part of it's over."

"Do you know what it is?" Sally asked.

Stella shook her head. "I personally don't want to know. Remus does though but he's not pushing anything."

"What do you hope it is?" Lily asked as the toast popped up causing Stella to jump.

After a brief swear word Stella answered. "A boy. If I have more kids, a girl next, then I want them to have an older brother."

"Boy's," Sally said shaking her head. "All boys. Girls are drama queens. What about you Lily? What would you want?"

"I like Stella's reasoning," Lily answered thoughtfully. "A boy first then whatever. Having a cool older brother is something I've always wanted. Instead I ended up with Petunia."

"Your older then Sally?" Stella asked.

Lily nodded as she handed a buttered piece of toast to Stella.

"You are not," Sally said shocked. "I am, by three minutes."

"Mom told me," Lily said, "I m older, your just the baby of the family."

"I am not," Sally said stubbornly. Stella and Lily rolled their eyes and continued eating their toast.

The girls were quiet for a few minutes until the front door opened very quietly. Stella and Sally looked at each other before silently getting off their stools and coming around the counter by Lily so they were out of view from the living room and the front door.

"Close the door carefully," James' voice whispered.

"Huh?" SLAM!

"Sirius!" James hissed. "I said carefully. The girls are probably still asleep.

"Oopes," Sirius muttered. The girls listened silently as the boys entered the living room heading to the kitchen. Lily grabbed Sally's empty pudding and ducked down behind the counter Stella and Sally followed her lead. "What's our story?"

"We woke up early and got dressed," James sighed as if he had been through it before.

"Right," Sirius said. He pulled a stool out and took a seat.

"Or," Lily said loudly standing up looking at both of the boy's, who jumped a foot in the air. Stella and Sally stood on either side of her. "You could just tell us the truth."

"Holy crap," Sirius muttered grabbing his chest. "Is it your goal to give us a heart attack?"

"Stella what are you doing here?" James asked slightly worried.

"Remus wasn't home and I was confused so I came here," Stella shrugged.

James reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a mirror. "Remus?"

"Why is he talking to a mirror?" Sally asked. Sirius held up a hand.

"Remus?" James said again.

"Stella isn't here," Came Remus' voice from the mirror.

"Yeah she's over here," James replied.

"Thank goodness," Remus muttered. James tucked the mirror back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Lily asked eyeing James.

"A communication mirror," James replied, "so Sirius and I could talk to each other during detention, we gave the other to Remus since Sirius and I were together at the moment."

There was a pop and Remus appeared, he looked at Stella immediately. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Stella said confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Remus shrugged looking away and taking a seat in the last empty stool, James had taken a seat in the second.

Stella opened her mouth to say something when Lily broke her off. "What I want to know is why you three were all somewhere besides where you needed to be."

"It was nothing," Sirius shrugged. "Is there any toast?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sally ordered, "what is going on?"

"The Ministry of Magic wanted to talk to us," Sirius answered. He didn't like the tone of voice Sally was using.

"Why would the Ministry want to talk to you?" Sally asked still watching him.

"Peter's missing," James replied before Sirius could.

"What?" The three girls asked worriedly.

"He disappeared from his mum's place in London sometime last month," Remus sighed slumping in his seat.

"Does anyone know anything?" Lily asked looking at all three of them.

"No leads," James said.

"Oh my gosh," Stella muttered. "Do they think it was Death Eaters?"

James, Sirius, and Remus nodded.

"I am so sorry," Lily murmured putting a hand to her mouth.

Sally muttered something quite rude under her breath and shook her head. "Why would they take him? I mean we all know he wasn't the greatest wizard."

No one said anything as they all thought. Lily kept going back to when she and James had face Voldemort and his posse. She shuddered remembering his cold eyes and the way his voice sounded, cold and demanding.

"This just makes you feel like crap," Sally muttered. "Is there anything you guys can do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Until they get a lead or something, the Ministry doesn't know how to act. It literally is as though he fell off the face of the earth."

They all sat in silence a few moments before Alice appeared with a snap. She was gasping for air.

"Hold on a second," Alice said holding up a hand. She took a breath and stretched. "Goodness gracious. Dumbledore sent me, they found him. He wants everyone in the order."

James, Sirius, and Remus immediately stood. Stella and Lily straightened up nodding.

"I need to get changed," Lily said heading to her room.

"I need to borrow some sweats," Stella said following her. The two left and Sirius turned to Sally.

"You'll be ok here?" He asked watching her.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I have a wand and everything."

"You sure?" Sirius said walking over to her.

"Yes," Sally said firmly. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Go make sure everything is all right."

"Lets go," Stella shouted coming back into the room. She had on some white sweats and a tee shirt that showed off her growing belly. Lily came after in jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Love you," Sirius said giving Sally a kiss. He walked back over to James and Remus. "Where to Alice?"

"Ministry," Alice said, and with another pop she was gone. One by one the others disappeared until Sally was left alone.

"Love you," She whispered. She stared at the empty room before going into the kitchen feeling the sudden need to bake something.

oxoxoxox

Being held captive had an affect on Peter. He looked pale, his beady black eyes a bit distant, and his hair a lot thinner, and his robes didn't fit him quite so snuggly. A butterbeer was placed in front of him on a table he was seated at. The room was large, probably one for interrogations. Peter gulped down half the bottle. That probably what this was going to be.

Setting the bottle back onto the table the door to the room opened. James and Sirius were the first to enter followed closely by Remus and Dumbledore. Peter watched as others of the Order of the Phoenix came in behind them.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted charging in front of James. He grabbed the front of his friend's robes and yanked him into a hug. "Go ahead and give us a heart attack why don't you!"

"S-s-sorry," Peter said trembling. Sirius released him and Peter collapsed back into his chair.

"Let us all take a seat," Dumbledore suggested. When everyone had a seat Dumbledore turned his eyes back to Peter. "What happened?"

Peter's eyes darted around. He knew what he had to say. "I-I-I was at home my mom o-o-out for a bit of tea with a friend. I was unpacking from school and I h-h-heard the front door open downstairs. I grabbed my wand and went downstairs and saw cloaked figures. I raised my wand to act, but they were too quick. I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in a dark house. And, h-h-he was there."

"Who?" Dumbledore inquired.

Peter gulped down the rest of his drink. "The Dark Lord."

He said it so calmly no one knew how to act. Remus gaped at him and looked at Sirius and James. They two were lost for words.

"How on earth did you get away?" Stella burst out. Benjy Fenwick couldn't help but smirk at Stella's words a few others along with him did to. "I mean he likes to kill people."

Peter nodded. "He started talking to me. Telling me things. How he was so powerful and could make my life worthwhile. There were Death Eaters to. It seemed like they were trying to suffocate me by staying so close. I didn't talk though. I couldn't. I was thrown in a dungeon. I don't know how long I was down there. No windows, no way to tell. I got food I assume twice a day. But then I realized something, I still had my wand." Peter grinned sheepishly. "In all the raucous I forgot about it. I don't know how I did it but I made the walls so I could walk through them and ran away with out looking back. I didn't trust my self to aparate so I kept running until I somehow ended up in a familiar place and made it to Diagon Alley. I didn't know people were looking for me, so when I walked in Tom about killed me in a hug and shoving me into a fire place to get here."

"Well Peter," Dumbledore said. "It seems as though you have been through a great ordeal. Why don't we get you something to eat and a place to stay?"

Peter nodded wearily.

"He can stay with us," James said from next to Lily. "We have enough room don't we?"

"You bought a freaking mansion," Lily said rolling her eyes at him. She turned to Peter. "We'd love to have you Peter."

"Are you sure you want your new house to be blown up before the wedding?" Stella asked raising an eyebrow. Several people started laughing not knowing James and Lily were indeed getting married.

"Oh come on Stella have a little faith in us," James grinned.

"Yeah," Sirius added draping an arm on the back of James' chair. "We're not that bad."

"My guts telling me otherwise and its not just the baby," Stella said grimly. She stood. "I m glad your ok Peter, but I need to go back home and lay down."

"See ya Wormy," Remus said clapping his friend on the back. "James, Sirius, and Lily can fill us in later sir," Remus added looking at Dumbledore.

The old wizard nodded. "Of course." He looked back at the group of young witches and wizards before him. Several that had been at the meeting during school where not there that day. "Dark times are on us. We need to be watchful and cautious. That is all I will say at the moment. But I would like us to meet again. And soon at that."

"Our place is open," James volunteered. "That living room is huge."

"But its going to get full of wedding crap, stuff," Lily corrected herself immediately. "It will be filled with wedding things and what not. Plus Sally and her happy rays of bad attitude."

She and James Looked to Sirius.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I don't see you getting down on one knee," Lily said waving a hand.

"Well I m not James now am I?" Sirius asked.

"Wait," Someone said. "You two really are engaged?"

"Yes," James and Lily answered at the same time. The room went silent.

"I thought you guys had some sick prank going," the same person said shaking their head.

"Our house is open sir," James said again. Dumbledore nodded.

"It is settled." He said. "Go back to your homes."

Members of the order began to stand and talk a little. A few went over to Lily and James and offered awkward congratulations. Obviously they still couldn't grasp the idea of James and Lily getting married.

"Lets go home." James sighed. Peter stood and followed James, Lily, and Sirius out the door. Sirius and Lily aparated back ahead and Peter did side along aparation with James since he didn't know where the house was.

"Its good to see you again Peter," James said looking down at his friend. Peter nodded.

"I m glad to be back," He replied his dark eyes flashing as he was yanked away from where he stood.

The first thing that registered in everyone's mind when they popped into the kitchen of Lily and James' house was food. Moving about the kitchen was Sally. She had her dark hair pulled back into a bun, and a wooden spoon in hand. Bending over a recipe book she looked up at everyone watching her.

"What?" She asked looking at each of them. She smiled at Peter. "Glad your ok."

"Thanks," Peter muttered softly.

"Your making food," Sirius said uncertainly. He and Lily had watched her for a few minutes when James and Peter showed up.

"She was like this when we stopped by," Remus said leaning against the counter by the sink. "Stella was worried so we stayed."

"Yep," Stella called from the living room. She lounged across the couch looking through wedding magazines for Lily.

"I m fine," Sally said and went back to the food she was making. "Here," she grabbed a bowl of something and placed it in front of them. "Eat."

"What is it?" Lily asked bending over the food.

"I dunno," Sally said with a shrug. She didn't notice everyone was back to watching her.

"What's in it?" Sirius tried.

"Mashed potatoes, bacon, green onion, cheese, sour cream," Sally said absently.

"Well, I m hungry," Peter said grabbing a spoon that was lying on the counter. He began chowing down on the concoction Sally had made. He deemed it delicious and continued eating. No one made any offer to try some.

"Lily I found your dress!" Stella announced excitedly. Lily took a breath and headed over to her friend.

The next morning Peter announced he had to go visit his mother who was probably worried sick about him. He told them all good by and he would be very careful before disappearing. He really did go home to see his mom, but only to give her a hug and say he needed to get going, he had a meeting to attended.

Now he walked down the street wand in his pocket and jacket hanging low. Not many people were out so Peter didn't draw attention to himself when he slipped into an alley was and tap on a brick wall that revealed a door to small pub.

Lamps lined the room, but with all the smoke from pipes it didn't help anything. Peter knew where he was going though. He walked to a table in the back and took a seat. No one paid him any attention, of all the wizards there he was the least menacing. Peter didn't mind. He leaned back in his chair and watched as people came and went. He was surprised by how many actually knew this place. Though half of them were probably old men talking about how it was about time Muggles were taken care of. When the door of the pub opened once more Peter sat up and watched two cloaked forms saunter over to him.

"Well?" Asked Bellatrix Lestrange in a bored tone.

"I need to pick my wedding dress out," Narcissa said threatening him silently it had better be good.

"You aren't the only one getting married," Peter said, and he began his story.

oxoxoxo

I hope this was good! I will be gone for a few days, but don't fret that will give me a lot of time to think!

**Check out my profile I changed it up a bit added some potential story ideas and I would love some input on them!**


	7. Some Fun

Simple Seconds

Chapter Seven- Some Fun

Lily Evans made a choking sound and clutched her mid section. The corset was tight enough.

"Stella!" Lily barely choked out.

"Hold on," Stella said annoyed. The strings kept getting tighter.

"I don't think she can breath," Sally commented looking up from her Quiditch magazine. "Yeah, her face is turning a very pretty shade of red.

"Got it," Stella said. She tied off the sting and came around front to look at Lily. "You don't look to happy."

"I cant breath," Lily hissed. "Get this dress off me!"

"Fine," Stella grumbled. Flicking her wand the dress loosened. "It was pretty."

"I m sorry if I don't want to take the term 'blushing bride' so literal." Lily gasped. Taking several breaths she looked around. She pointed to a dress. "What about that one?"

Stella made a face. "Fine, one plain simple wedding dress coming right up."

Lily rolled her eyes and shimmied out of the death dress. It had looked pretty on the rack, but on she couldn't deal with it. Thankfully no one was in the shop so Lily didn't feel self-conscious as she stood in her bra and panties waiting for Stella to return.

"Here," Stella sighed holding the poofy white dress out to Lily.

"Why thank you dearest Stella," Lily said with a flourish. She unzipped the dress and stepped into it pulling it up. Stella came around and zipped it up for her. "hey look at that I can breath!"

Sally looked up and jumped in her seat startled. "Oh heck nah,"

"What?" Stella came around and shrieked seeing the dress from the front. "Nope."

Lily turned and looked at her reflection. "Oh."

The dress had a large skirt made of lace, the bodice was lace also with beading clumps in random places. The sleeves were highly unfortunate.

"You all can do nothing with out me," Sally said standing. She disappeared into the store. "Oh hey Alice."

Sure enough Alice showed up with a large bag of chocolate. "Oh Lily why, why are you wearing that?"

"She thought it was pretty," Stella said unzipping Lily from the dress. Lily scowled shimming out of the hideous dress.

Alice shook her head as Sally returned. "I found it."

Taking the old dress from Lily's hands she shoved the new one in her hands instead. Unzipping the dress Lily stepped into it and Stella Zipped it up.

"I love it," Sally said looking at Lily.

Alice caulked her head. "I don't know,"

"Its pretty," Stella said walking around Lily, "but more of you Sally."

"Let me see," Lily demanded. She pushed Stella out of the way and looked at her reflection. Stella was right, it was pretty. It was strapless with bronze beads at the top hem making a design that thinned out to the waist. The skirt was layered with a light fabric with the same bronze beads at the hem of each layer. At the bottom where silk showed was elaborate beading. "It is pretty."

"But not what you want," Sally sighed. "Fine. I m not offended or anything."

Lily rolled her eyes as Stella unzipped the dress.

"I'll find the next one!" Alice squealed. Lily looked slightly worried. Alice could go overboard a lot of the time.

"You know Alice," Lily tried to say, but the brunette was back a huge dress in hand.

"Put it on!" Alice ordered. Lily sighed and handed Sally's choice dress to Stella and took Alice's choice. She put it on and could tell from Sally and Stella's expressions it wasn't correct. Alice was beaming with excitement.

Taking a calming breath Lily looked at herself in the mirror. It had off the shoulder straps, and a large skirt in a 'V' shape, fabric flowers lining the 'V', and sparkling fabric showing through the 'V'.

"I'll pick the next one," Stella said quietly trying to draw her eyes away from the dress. Finally she edged out of the room to find a dress.

"No!" Lily shouted. "I was nearly squeezed to death from your last choice."

Stella didn't pay attention to her. Sighing Lily stood there with her hands on her hips. "Aren't I the bride?"

"Stella is the maid of honor," Alice reminded her.

"Yeah thanks for that," Sally muttered picking her magazine up again.

"Sally," Lily tired to reason. But her sister wouldn't hear it. "Nope here's Stella."

Stella returned and helped Lily out of Alice's dress and handed her the dress she had picked. Once in the breath Lily tried to brace herself as she fought back a grimace and turned to her reflection. It wasn't that bad. The beading on the bodice wasn't horrible, it was just the huge puffy ruffles that the skirt was made of that threw the dress off.

"You are all the worst at picking out wedding dresses," Lily said shaking her head. Without bothering to take the dress she had on off she marched out into the store to find a dress.

"She's mental if she doesn't care about being seen in that thing," Sally said watching as Lily looked at a dress.

"That is a pretty dress," Stella said shocked. "Its classy and,"

"Shut up and help me out of this thing," Lily cut her off when she returned, a pretty dress in hand. Alice took Lily's choice dress while Stella unzipped her. Stepping out of the ruffles Lily took her dress from Alice and put it on.

"Oh," Alice gasped she stared wide-eyed at Lily.

Stella gaped and dropped the dress she had picked out. Hastily she picked it back up. "Sally you have to see this."

"Ugh," Sally groaned looking up. "Dang."

Lily smirked and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful with a beaded lace bodice that tapered into a tulle skirt. Touching the ground in a flowing manor the hem of the skirt had beads along it. Grinning at her reflection Lily turned to her friends. She frowned when she saw none of them were jumping for joy.

"What?" She asked deflated. "Is it not as pretty as I thought?"

Alice opened her mouth and shut it again. "Um, you are."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Stella grinned and shook her head. "Lily it is more than pretty."

"None of us are going to be able to live up to you," Sally admitted. Lily bit her lip and looked back at her reflection her red hair was down cascading around her shoulders, the combination of her hair and the white dress only made her skin appear whiter and her eyes greener.

"I am something aren't I?" Lily grinned.

"Ok," Sally said jumping up. "Lets get her in normal clothes before she gets to self conceited."

Stella laughed and unzipped the dress. Scowling Lily got out of the dress and began putting on her pants and top. Sally stood and shoved her magazine in her purse, she grabbed Lily's purse and followed Alice out to the front counter. Lily took her new dress and walked up front. Swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder Stella rubbed her stomach and followed her friends.

After the purchase was made the girls headed for the door. Lily knew they all shared a happy feeling that it had only taken the whole day and two shops. They had all thought it would be a month long mission. The girls apparated to Diagon Alley, after much hesitation from Lily, insisting Stella needed to take a cab.

"Its not even that far," Stella rolled her eyes and took off with out letting Lily say another word. The others followed her and took a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Stella ordered some food and drinks all around, taking water for herself.

What had looked like it would have been a good time fell apart when the door opened and two witches walked in. Stella growled and eyed the two. Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Don't draw attention to us," Alice hissed to her. She shrunk down in her seat trying to avoid eye contact. But Stella eyed them as they walked across the pub. Smirking Bellatrix pointed them out. Narcissa looked annoyed but followed her sister.

"Stella finally realized your drinking problem?" Bellatrix sneered.

Stella laughed un amused. "That's the best you have Trixy? I m pregnant."

Bellatrix snorted, while Narcissa looked shocked.

"Who in there right mind would sleep with you?' Bellatrix asked. "I bet it was the wolf boy."

"Someone who I love very much now you can go slither along and do errands for your master."

Alice looked between the three of them unsure of how to jump in before Stella ended up cursed. But Bellatrix smirked and took Narcissa's arm.

"Come on Cissy, lets go get you a dress," Bellatrix said, but her cold gaze was still on Stella.

Stella did not know when to quit. "Cissy? That's a lovely way to get someone to fear you."

"Stella!" Alice snapped. Sally and Lily kept their heads down. "I m sure Remus would like you to stay alive now shut up and let them go."

Bellatrix sneered at Alice as Narcissa pulled her away.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sally asked the blonde.

Stella shrugged. "Whatever, I m not scared of her."

"You do know who basically owns her right?" Alice asked. "Someone who hates your family, especially when he killed your parents."

"Stella just be careful," Lily said trying to keep things in kinder tones.

"I am," Stella snapped. She downed half her water. "Now Lily you have a date set right? You said last week when Peter finally decided to be smart for once in his life, you said you would have a date."

"Yeah," Lily said twisting her hands around a bottle of butterbeer. "Um, I couldn't pick one."

"Ugh its so easy," Stella rolled her eyes. "Like October twentieth, November third."

"Yeah well," Lily said quietly. "Petunia and Vernon are getting married on October twenty fourth and I know this wedding could be put together by September thirtieth. But she would kill me if I got married before her."

"Who care's about Petunia?" Sally groaned. "She's such a chubby."

Stella grinned while Alice and Lily looked at each other confused.

"Petunia doesn't matter," Stella said shaking her head. "Lily this is your big day everything you want it to be, so let it be what ever you want it."

"White, light blue, and black," Lily said quietly. "December eighteenth."

Stella scowled. "Whimp."

"No," Lily smiled lightly shaking her head, "that was the day James first asked me to be his girl friend."

oxoxoxox

Sally beat eggs together as several people filled the living room. Practically throwing the bowl onto the counter she turned and dug around in a cupboard for the sugar. Finding it she added some to the eggs. Lily closed the front door and watched her sister.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Simply marvelous," Sally replied not looking at her.

"No you aren't," Lily said shaking her head. "What wrong?"

"You have a meeting to attend," Sally said. She whisked the eggs and sugar together.

"All this baking is starting to scare me, and Sirius," Lily told her before walking over to the living room where a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was about to commence.

Adding a few more ingredients to the bowl of egg and sugar Sally kept whisking it then but it on the stove to heat. Turning away from that she opened the fridge taking a whole bunch of food out.

"Stupid Order taking everyone away," she muttered to herself. She knew she wouldn't be over heard, Dumbledore put spells around the room so no one could hear what was going on inside the room and on the inside they couldn't hear what was happening out side, but the all could see each other.

Chopping up vegetables for a salad Sally rolled her eyes. "Not even asking."

She wasn't entirely sure why she was so worked up over the whole thing. It wasn't as though anyone was in any danger, yet. It was just talking she needed to relax. Rolling her shoulders Sally dumped the chopped vegetables in a bowl and went to stir the egg situation on the stove. It began to froth and thicken. Taking it off she dumped it into a pie crust. Scraping the bowl she stuck it in the sink and stuck the pie in the fridge to set.

"Coconut cream pie it the therapy to everything," she muttered. Grabbing a butchers knife Sally started cutting up chicken and ham she had gotten out with the salad things. Relaxing from her little spat Sally thought of an envelope that had arrived for her earlier. From Carter, again.

"I hate men," She hissed slamming the knife down heavily. She scooped the chicken and ham onto a plate and put baking soda over to tenderize the meat. "Like I would even want to talk to you."

He had written her saying how he understood her not wanting to reply and not blaming her decision. But he kept rambling on talking about his life in France. The topics stayed away from Isabella and the child, Penelope. Sally was disgusted, yet she still read it and kept it with the first in a small box beneath her bed.

Lily told she and Sirius they could sleep in the same room if they wanted, but Sirius and Sally both knew it to be some sort of a test so Sirius had his own room, and much to James' dismay so did he. Lily insisted on waiting until after the wedding.

Sighing Sally went back to the fridge and took cheese and butter and milk out.

"Chicken cordon blue," She sighed happily. "My favorite."

By the time Sally had completed making the meal the Order meeting was finished.

"Who ever wants food eat it!" She ordered them all and they left the room. "I have pie to."

"Are you sure your ok?" Sirius asked her when everyone had gone and eaten. Remus and Stella were back at their house and James and Lily were outside talking. Sally was currently washing dishes.

"I m fine," Sally shrugged, "I've just found myself with more free time on my hands."

"Yeah and your making food." Sirius replied. "I thought you hated cooking."

Sally stopped working small smile on her face. "Yes, but that means dishes to be washed. And dishes to be washed means bubbles." To prove her point Sally scooped some bubbles in her hand and turned to Sirius blowing them at him, but they sank lamely to the floor. "Well, that's pathetic."

Sirius grinned and pulled Sally close to him kissing her lightly. Smiling again Sally melted into him enjoying his touch. This to would become a favorite of cooking.

oxoxoxox

Bellatrix was seething. "I hate them all."

"Bella we have been through this before." Rodolfus said in a bored tone. His wife rounded on him with a look. Realizing his mistake Rodolfus corrected him self. "Bellatrix, sorry."

"But they're so annoying!" Bellatrix insisted. Several people released their breath. Bellatrix had been on this rant for half an hour already, it was getting old. Hopefully the dark lord would arrive soon. "Happy, and perky thinking that they're better then everyone else."

"Well then do something about it," A cool voice said. The Death Eaters all jumped up from they're sitting positions and bowed slightly as the Dark Lord entered the room.

"What do you mean master, to do something about it?" Bellatrix asked confused. But she was jittery with excitement as well, this could mean some spell working, and not the pleasant kind.

"Let them know who is in control here and better than everyone else," Voldemort said. "It quite annoys me as well and I would love for it to stop as much as you. After all I am the greatest sorcerer in the world and feel I need to be recognized for it."

"Yes master," the Death Eaters replied in one voice. One quieter than the others.

"Peter," Voldemort said singling him out. The small boy, he wasn't really a man yet, stepped forward trembling. "Don't you think they should pay? After all they didn't speak to you for the longest time, leaving you be, not even realizing it had been a month since they heard from you."

Peter nodded knowing he wouldn't be about to speak. But he took a breath and spoke. "I know where she lives. Stella, I know where to find her."

oxoxoxox

**Hi! **

**Since my descriptions may not be the greatest the dress links are below if you would like to check them out!**

Sally's choice-

Alice's- - and I do kind of like this one the flowers through it off though

Stella's ./2302/2285350374_ let the record show I thought it was pretty

Lily's- .


	8. Infernal Nightmare

Simple Seconds

Chapter Eight- Look What You've Done

September 3, 1978

Quiche was good. It was easy to make and you could add anything to it and it would still be delicious. Cracking another egg into a bowl Sally began whisking the contents while double-checking the recipe. Yep, simple. When the eggs were ready Sally grabbed a handful of chopped tomatoes and added then to the eggs, the pesto sauce was next. After everything was mixed together and put in the crust, Sally put the quiche in the oven. Setting the time Sally grabbed a cream colored envelope from the edge of the counter and walked into the living room.

Tearing the letter open Sally read the contents. The words seemed to act as some sick therapy. An alternate world in a way. He would tell her what his life was like, what he wanted to do right at that moment, what they would do if she would just please reply. Once more Sally read over the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. Walking back to where her room was she stuffed the letter in a box where the others were as well.

Tucking the box back under her bed Sally stretched across her bed. It had to stop. She knew it did. And it would stop, eventually. It wasn't even anything, just reading no replies, no secret meetings. Staring up at the ceiling Sally sighed. Yeah it would stop, eventually.

oxoxo

Being four months pregnant had started to take its toll on Stella. She was grateful though that most of the pregnancy would be in the winter, and hot flashes would be such a problem. However the baby had started kicking, and she now hated olives. Another thing that had affected her was she needed new clothes. When Lily's wedding dress dilemma had been taken care of the girls had taken the next week as a shopping trip, mainly centered on getting Stella new clothes. She refused to say maternity clothes. Having a specific name for clothes to her made it seem like her options were limited. Stella didn't like limited options.

"Your four months pregnant," Remus told Stella once more.

"So?" asked stubbornly. Sniggers rose from a few of the Order. They were at a training room in an abandoned wing of the Ministry of Magic. Just about all members of the Order were there ready to start training.

"No," Remus said again.

Stella rolled her eyes, "You don't have to curse me, I'll do all the cursing on you, then when its time to swap I'll go home."

Sirius and James were off to the side grinning, and shaking their heads about how their friends were acting. Bets had already been placed about who would win this little spat. Stella didn't seem to see any wrong in her plan, and was looking expectantly at Remus who ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"All right, Stella," he sighed pulling out his wand.

Grinning Stella withdrew her own wand and took her place across the room from him standing next to Lily.

"You slightly amaze me," Lily mused.

"I know right?" Stella laughed.

Back across the room Sirius was frowning while James grinned triumphantly holding out his hand. "Ha ha!"

"You're going to let her beat up on you?" Sirius asked Remus confused.

"I do have a wand to block spells Padfoot," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Still," Sirius muttered placing a few galleons in James' hand before walking over to stand across the room from Marlene McKinnon, Sally still refused to have anything to do with the Order. James laughed and stood in front of Lily. Alice and Frank had come in late and stood across the room from their friends.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and walked to the middle of the room. The group silenced and turned their attention to their old Professor.

"Now, Death Eaters are cunning, and though you may not believe it they are very smart, and cunning. Do not think for a second you may make it out alive before the fight has even begun," Dumbledore looked around at all of them. The smiles had molded into hard expressions, eyes smoldered into determination. "Be smart in knowing which spell to use to protect yourself, some of the protection spell's have their limits. Know what you are doing, going through the motions will not help. Now begin."

The room was silent for a minute before Lily cast the first spell at a very unprepared James.

"Hey!" James shouted blocking the spell just in time. Lily grinned as she sent another spell his way.

After a few minutes and a few spells mostly everyone in the room had a scrape or two. Marlene was covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh as Sirius did an odd dance holding a hand against his chest. James was looking slightly star-struck at Lily, even though he was pretty badly beat up. Stella couldn't seem to stand straight she was laughing so hard at Remus whose clothes were mostly singed and had a bewildered expression on his face.

"How the heck did you do that?" Remus asked her.

"Just because I m blonde doesn't mean I don't pay attention in classes," Stella sniffed.

"Yeah," Alice added from across the room, "It just took you seven and a half years to master the spells."

"Oh shut up," Stella snapped as most of the group broke into laughter.

"Very good," Dumbledore said coming back to the middle of the room. He seemed to be trying to hold back a smile of his own. "Miss Prewitt I believe you were going to leave at this time?"

Stella sighed. "Yes sir."

"Love ya!" Lily and Alice shouted at her as she headed to the door.

"Bye!" Stella grinned, giving them a wave. She was out in the hall heading to the main part of the ministry to head home when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Sirius heading toward her. "What's up?"

"Sally's home alone," Sirius said running a hand through his hair. Something all the Marauders seem to have in common, Stella mused. "Do you think you could check on her? I know she doesn't like me always heading off to the Order and stuff. I think that's what all the food is about to be honest."

"I m on it," Stella grinned. "I'll stop by and check on her in a bit."

"Thanks," Sirius said. "See you later than?"

"Bye Sirius," Stella smiled and she began walking again. She heard Sirius head back into the other room as she got on the elevator and headed up to one of the more active floors of the Ministry. Once there she headed to one of the main exits. Remus was getting really intent on her not apparating. Stella didn't quite see the harm in it; yeah some stress was probably added to the baby but it wasn't for that long. After talking to a few people her parents had known when they were still alive Stella stepped out onto the busy street in the Muggle world. Going a few blocks Stella found she was alone so she decided to apparate, the Knight Bus was just as worse as apparating, plus Stella hated the danged thing.

In an instant Stella was on the front porch of the house she and Remus shared together. Smiling lightly to herself Stella entered the house and walked into the kitchen dropping her purse on the counter. Walking to the fridge Stella grabbed a yogurt and peeled the lid off licking the bit of yogurt from it. Taking a spoon from a drawer Stella walked to the sitting room and took a seat on a chair looking out to the back yard.

Stella loved the house she and Remus were living in. It wasn't to big, but not to small. Smiling Stella patted her stomach affectionately. She hadn't expected this to happen, but it felt good in the end. She knew Remus was the one, even if it had taken a while for the both of them to realize it. She also knew he would be an excellent father to the child growing inside of her. They didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, but Stella had the feeling it would be a boy. Her morning sickness hadn't been the worst and as Sally had said earlier in August, girls were drama queens, and Stella felt none of that going on, just a casual kick every so often.

Sighing happily Stella stood back up and checked her watch. It was almost noon, she would get some lunch ready. Walking back into the kitchen Stella tossed the empty yogurt container in the trash and opened a cupboard getting out a frying pan to sauté up some vegetables. Sally would be proud. As Stella was digging around in the fridge for some zucchini she heard a pop from somewhere behind her.

"Remus we bought zucchini didn't we?" Stella asked absently. She turned and felt the color drain from her face.

"Wolf Boy it is," Bellatrix grinned fairly evilly at Stella. "Really is your family so blood traitor like that you are having a child with a werewolf?"

"Are you so incapable of feeling that you cant realize how much worry you caused so many people by keeping Peter hostage for your little master to play his stupid games?" Stella retorted trying to stay calm. She shut the fridge behind her and walked over to the counter across from where Bellatrix was standing.

Bellatrix gave a small strange smile. "We were only trying to help him. Maybe he will be the only smart one of your little clan and join the true side and not end up dead."

Stella scoffed. "Yeah, ok."

It happened so quickly Stella wasn't sure how she could still be alive. Bellatrix had whipped out her wand so fast Stella hadn't blinked, but instead grabbed the still empty frying pan held it up as a shield as a flash of red light nearly blinded her.

"Have you decided to join the Muggle's to and toss out your wand?" Bellatrix cackled sending another spell Stella's way. The blonde managed to deflect it with the frying pan. Reaching into her back pocket Stella pulled out her wand holding it up threateningly, the frying pan still clutched in her other hand. This caused Bellatrix to laugh even harder. "Oh I m so afraid!"

Stella rolled her eyes. She hated them all. Raising her wand Stella sent a burst of light over to Bellatrix, she deflected it easily sending it to crash into a wall. The room was silent and Stella and Bellatrix glared at each other. Suddenly Bellatrix's wand was cutting trough the air, so many spells dripping from her pale lips. Stella managed to deflect them and run around the Death Eater. She knew where she needed to go.

_Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally. _Stella chanted in her mind as she began to apparate away, but not before a spell hit her square in the back.

oxoxoxox

"I know this may sound awful," James said as he Lily, Sirius, and Remus walked the dirt driveway to the house, "but I hope Sally made something really good."

Remus grinned nodding in agreement. Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius shook his head.

"You honestly aren't worried about her cooking so much?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's kind of freaking me out."

"Oh, its fine," James said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe she just wanted to learn to cook. Oh I hope its another pie!"

"Your such a pig," Lily laughed at him.

"What?" James asked defensively. "You never make pie."

"Do you want me to? Because I will."

"That would be-" James was cut off by a horrific, scream coming from the house in front of the group.

"Sally," Sirius muttered breaking into a sprint to the house. The others glanced at each other before tearing after him. Bursting in through the open front door left by Sirius and Remus, James, Lily looked around frantically. The image they saw would never leave them.

Blood pooled all over the hardwood floor of the vast room, Sally shaking violently in Sirius' arms, and a very unmoving body.

oxoxoxo

Pale. Blood. Tears. Sobs. Sally shaking. Stella. Not moving.

It all was still very real in Lily's mind. Once more she was in a very uncomfortable chair, seated next to James who was once more rubbing soothing circles on her back, but Remus who looked like he was having a constant seizure had replaced Sirius. The healers still did nothing. Sally was still shaking something awful while Sirius held her close whispering lightly into her ear.

Lily kept her eyes closed for the longest time until she heard the sound of footsteps. Glancing up she saw a healer leading Alice and Frank towards them. Alice looked terrible. Her makeup smeared, bottom lip trembling, clothing frumpy. Frank looked a bit lost as he did his best to comfort her. The healer said something in comprehendible and disappeared in to Stella's ward.

A buzzing sound had started in Lily's ear when they walked into the Hospital. It was annoying and hadn't stopped. But it seemed to be constantly telling Lily this was different then what happened with Sally. As much as she didn't want to admit it Lily felt even worse this time. It had been so much blood. So much. Not even a flicker of breath. Closing her eyes once more Lily began to rock gently back and forth.

A door opened. James gently nudged Lily and she opened her eyes and looked around. A healer had come out of Stella's room. Remus jumped up immediately. James recognized the healer from one of Stella's parent's holiday parties. He was a nice man and would always bring a piece of candy for James.

"She had a miscarriage," The healer said chocking slightly on his words. "I am so sorry."

His words sank in and Lily felt her heart constrict. Remus somehow was able to speak.

"What are you saying?" his voice like death.

"Don't say it," Sally whispered through her tears. "No, no, no, no, no."

"From what we can tell, it wasn't the miscarriage," the healer said trying to keep a stoic face. Remus sank back down into his chair head between his knees. "The Killing Curse."

It was to much for Remus it seemed, he was back out of his chair and down the hall at a painful run before anyone could react. Somehow Lily remained conscious as her body slumped against James his body shaking nearly as much as hers. Sally somehow remained standing as Sirius held her tightly against his own body. Alice gripped the wall her face turning a nasty green.

Pale. Blood. Tears. Sobs. Sally shaking. Stella. Not moving. It all was still very real in Lily's mind.

oxoxoxox

**I hope you all can understand why I didn't get this out sooner. Check my profile for the wedding dresses.**


	9. Beside You

Simple Seconds

Chapter Nine- Beside You

One week two hours and forty-nine minutes. Fifty now. Lily stood outside in a light drizzle staring at a very unreal tombstone as a small man spoke solemnly. Even after a week Lily still hadn't grown used to _her _absence. There was a constant silence that even with the loudest voices never could be filled. Though silence was all there ever really was now. Sally had been their seeing _her_ body fall to the ground, she couldn't bring herself to talk much. Remus hadn't been seen after he took off from the hospital after one last goodbye, even when he never spoke much before. Sirius was a brooding mess trying to figure out what to do about Sally, and trying to realize that the closest thing he had had to a sister was now gone. James would talk though. His voice could always be heard through the day, always like Lily's lifesaver.

He didn't talk now though. With a hand around Lily's waist pulling her into the warmth of his body James was quiet staring at the grave. Pressing herself closer to him Lily tried to convince herself that she was the one that was shaking so badly. Behind them Lily heard Molly sniffling softly while bouncing one of her year old twins on her hip. Arthur had the other and Bill was in charge of Charlie and Percy. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood off to the side, Lily was shocked and pained to see McGonagall was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Always so strong and stern McGonagall crying. Several other familiar faces could be seen as well. Alice was leaning against Frank. She had been talking with gusto for the week like James. She kept going on about how she had been so withdrawn from them all and she felt so guilty.

"We now ask the family and close friends to come forward to lay a flower of rest on the coffin," the old wizard said at the close of the official ceremony. As if in a daze Lily felt James pull her forward to the grave. Sirius was leading Sally along and a very ill looking Remus. Molly Weasly came forward as well to say goodbye to her only sister. Picking up a flow Lily felt her heart constrict realizing it was a Lily. Was this a sick joke or something? There were also pretty purple saffron flowers as well. With the flower in hand Lily stared at the coffin and felt her hand release the stem of her lily. Tears slipping down her cheeks Lily walked away.

The after party was held at James and Lily's house, Molly and Sally were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. After a heated conversation James had been unable to get Remus to stay, he said he had some other things to take care of. There were still plenty of people staying though. Standing in the large living room Lily watched people around her converse in hushed tones no one had really tried to talk to her yet.

"Lily?" Snapping out of her thoughts Lily turned and saw Arthur Weasly.

"Oh hi," Lily said softly unable to bring herself to fully converse.

"When Stella would come visit Molly and I she would always talk about you and how you were her best friend. I thought you should know that and that's why Molly said there would be lilies at the funeral. Though I m not sure about the saffron"

Lily nodded looking at Arthur's kind face, his red hair was creeping back on his forehead, but he still had a young look about him, even with four kids hanging on him. Bill was tugging on his shirt, Charlie poking his head between his father's legs, Percy sitting on his feet, and one of the twins in his arms.

"Do you need any help?" Lily asked with a smile.

Arthur smiled holding the twin out to her. "That would be good. This is George. Or possibly Fred. Molly is a bit better at knowing then I am. The other one is with someone else, Alice I think."

Lily smiled as Arthur scooped little Percy up. "Alright."

Arthur gave her one more smile and ushered his remaining kids off to talk with someone else. Lily turned the boy around so she could look at his face. He was a cute baby even at one year old Lily was able to tell he was going to be a handsome young man.

"Hi," Lily cooed softly. George, hopefully, giggled in a high voice waving a small hand around knocking Lily in the nose. Laughing for the first time in ages Lily pressed her lips against his chubby arm. "Well aren't you so silly?" George responded by grabbing some of Lily's hair and examined it.

"I should be angry right now," Lily looked up and saw James walking towards her.

"Why?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because some other guy is trying to pick up on my fiancée," James said with a grin.

"Your jealous of an almost two year old?" Lily laughed. "Why would I not want to be with you?"

"Well it did take me five years to get you to go out with me," James reminded her.

"Sorry about that," Lily muttered bouncing George slightly.

"What's that?" James said in a mocking voice, "the Great Lily Evans is actually apologizing for something?"

"Oh shut up!" Lily grinned smacking him lightly with her free hand.

James dodged it easily and swooped in giving Lily a peck on the cheek. She pouted glaring at him.

"What you're holding a child we shouldn't scar him for life," James said.

"He's already scarred from meeting you," Lily said shaking her head.

"I think its Sirius we should be worried about,"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted offended from across the room. "I heard that!"

"Good," James and Lily said at the same time, they caught each other's eye and broke out in laughter.

"There's food!" Molly called from the kitchen.

oxoxoxoxo

After everyone had left later that evening Lily and James were left in the kitchen cleaning up some of the left over dishes.

"Lily?" James asked as he dried a plate she had just handed him.

"Yeah?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"Are you ok?"

Lily sighed looking back down at the sink. "That depends what we're talking about."

"She'd want you to be happy," James said.

"Everyone says that," Lily muttered scrubbing at a pan. "Stella would want me to miss her and think about he all the time, being as self conceited as she is most of the time. She would want to be missed."

"Yeah probably," James admitted after a moment. "But she would want you to laugh also. She would want you to be sad about what happened, just happy that you could know each other when you did."

"I just don't understand why she had to go," Lily said quietly.

James set down the plate he held and held his arms out. "Come on."

Drying her hands Lily practically jumped into James' embrace burring her head in the nape of his neck. Holding her close James kept one hand on her waist and the other on her head letting her cry. After a few minutes James moved his hands on either side of Lily's face pulling back so he could look her in the eyes. Gently James wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry please," James whispered pressing his forehead against Lily's. "You can do anything but cry."

Lily let her breathing even out before leaning in and kissing James lightly on the lips. "Does that count?"

"It most certainly does," James said moving closer to Lily, kissing her leisurely. Tingles burst through Lily's fingers and she ran them through James' hair loving the feeling. James' hands moved slowly down Lily's body, trails of fire being left behind, his hands coming to a stop at Lily's hips, James pulled Lily closer.

With her heart pounding Lily intensified the kissing letting her lips trail down James' throat. Groaning lightly James spun Lily around lifted her up onto the counter behind them and pulled her lips back to his. Smiling to herself Lily continued kissing him loving the feel of his hands on her body.

Unfortunately for Lily, James pulled back and smiled pleasantly at her while she pouted.

"You're the one who wants to wait," James reminded her. Lily felt a blush rise up on her cheeks and James kissed her again before helping her off the counter.

"Stella would be doing much worse then what we were doing," Lily mumbled as she began washing dishes again.

oxoxoxoxo

Sirius leaned against the bathroom doorframe on the second level of the house watching as Sally watched her face; she had said nothing the entire evening. Right after the last person had left Sally had gone upstairs and stripped out of her black clothing staying her undies and a loose fitting t-shirt. Sirius had kept his eye on her the entire evening, he still had his dress pants on, white shirt hanging loosely, his tie not tightened all the way.

"Your really starting to scare me you know," Sirius told her as she patted her face dry. "The cooking thing is fine, though I know you hate cooking. But this silence I can't deal with anymore."

Sally said nothing as she brushed through her hair.

"I know Stella was your friend, I know you saw her first lying on the ground and it I wish that you didn't have to see what you did. But I need to hear your voice or I swear I m going to go crazy."

Sally set her brush down and in two steps had crossed to where Sirius stood. She grabbed his tie pulling his face down to her and she kissed him possessively. It took Sirius a moment to realize what was going on it felt like ages since he had kissed her last, but immediately his head cleared and he snaked his arms around her waist fingers brushing the bare skin of her back. Trembling slightly Sally untied Sirius' tie and tossed it to the ground keeping her body close to his. Backing up Sirius kept Sally with him and led her to his room as his shirt fell to the ground also. The door shut. The backs of Sally's knees hit the bed and she fell back ward's Sirius on top of her. Tilting her head back Sally felt Sirius' lips trail her jaw line. Feeling her heart stutter Sally ran her hands through Sirius' hair pulling his lips back to hers.

Pulling back Sirius brushed Sally's hair away from her face. "Tell me something?"

Sally sat up her face inches away from his. "Anything."

Her voice was soft and lovely to him; Sirius kissed her lightly, "Do you love me?"

Sally frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Shaking his head Sirius kissed Sally again easing her back down onto the bed.

oxoxoxoxo

The next morning Lily sat at the counter munching on an apple in a tank top and sweatpants. She was waiting for her sister to wake up and come down stairs. It wasn't long before a door shut from upstairs and footsteps were on the stairs heading down. Lily knew it wasn't the boys; they had left much earlier that morning to do a favor for Dumbledore. Shuffling footsteps entering the kitchen made Lily look up and see her very tired looking sister.

"Sally," Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," She replied with a snap and walked over to the pantry and opened it combing the many shelves for a box of cereal. Taking one at random she went and grabbed a bowl.

"I m not mad at you," Lily laughed. Sally rolled her eyes and shook the cereal box wheaties falling into the bowl. "Just as long as you're back to normal."

Once again Sally rolled her eyes. "I never was not normal."

"That sentence isn't correct," Lily grinned.

"Whatever," Sally muttered opening the fridge and taking the white carton of milk out of its shelf and dumping some over her cereal. She replaced the cap and put the milk back in its place before turning back to Lily. "How was your evening?"

"Oh you know," Lily shrugged. Sally raised an eyebrow, and Lily grinned. "Just your usual making out in the kitchen. I don't need to ask how your evening was do I?"

"Oh please don't," The very tired voice of Alice came from the entryway. "I have experienced to many disturbing things."

"Hey Alice," Lily called while Sally took a very angry bite of her cereal, "how's it going?"

"I've been better," Alice sighed walking past where Sally stood leaning against the counter. She grabbed an apple sitting next to the fridge and turned back to her two friends.

The three were silent for a minute, thinking of yesterday's happenings. Finally Lily sighed and looked at her sister.

"Sally I need to ask you something," Lily said quietly.

"Hm?" Sally muttered looking absently over to her sister.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Sally shouted shortly. She shook her head looking wildly at Lily. "Nope, never. You asked Stella, first. Just because she died doesn't give me the right to take her position away from her."

Alice and Lily both looked at Sally who looked like she was about ready to fall apart. Nodding Lily placed a hand on Sally's.

"Ok sweetie, I understand. Well why don't my two bridesmaids and I plan some other things out?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "I have a vision of what to do with the colors you picked out."

Lily grinned. "Lets hear 'um."

oxoxoxo

**I do have a heart. I had that last chapter planned for a while. I m glad most of you understand why that needed to happen. It was so hard to do that. I miss Stella.**

**Short and depressing at the beginning, Sorry! BUT I HAVE A REASON!**

**I WENT ON MY FREAKING FIRST DATE EVER!**

**My stomach was churning so much I couldn't focus on anything! I have an idea for the next chapter but brace yourselves-**

**school**

it doesn't deserve to be capitalized. I hate school, and don't even try telling me junior year will be so much fun. I hate school.

**Woah de ja vu! Hheheheh I mention that I hate school in Only in a Moment. Ha!**

**Anyhow reviews get a preview! –Mainly because this was so short and I feel bad.**

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH! The title of this chapter is the name of a song-**

**Beside You by Marianas Trench- I LOVE THAT SONG SO FLAMING OBSESSED WITH IT!**


	10. Sunshine and Daisies

Simple Seconds

Chapter Ten – Sunshine and Daisies

Late September swept up and settled in the air. Leaves on trees were beginning to turn golden brown like a roasting turkey, and the wind held a chill that would ensure a cloak for travel. While many were enjoying the change in weather three particular witches were not. Alice held her hands underneath her arms trying to warm them while she glared at Lily and Mrs. Potter who were still looking over a large field. Sally bounced her knees trying to stay warm as another sharp wind blew. Tonks who had finally been told of Stella's death was spending much time away from home out of protest and joined her Aunt Cecilia on the adventure of find a place for Lily and James to get married. The pink haired girl kept her tongue between her teeth not wanting to bring up any excuse for her to be sent home.

"Lily I m cold," Alice said trying to gain her friend's attention.

But the red head was pointing out over the field. "But see it slopes down to much, even with magic it would be to hard."

"Yes, yes especially if snow will be on the ground," Mrs. Potter agreed.

"Lily I can see my breath," Sally snarled.

"Oh!" Mrs. Potter said excitedly, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"Think of what?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Why its so much fun to be cold?" Alice threw in quietly. She moved closer to Sally huddling against her.

"My home!" Mrs. Potter burst out elatedly. "Picture it, the trees without leaves, but instead have snow."

"The boys could make the snow fall blue," Lily gasped, her green eyes wide.

"Yes, and the isle will be black with blue snow starting to collect," Mr. Potter added.

"And in the trees we could have floating orbs of white and blue lights,"

"Little cups of blue and white taffy at the reception tables," Mrs. Potter grinned.

"And we all live happily ever after! Lets get butterbeer!" Sally shouted.

Mrs. Potter and Lily jumped at Sally's flare-up, both seeming to forget the others were there. Confused the two women looked at the other three who were practically hugging each other.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Heat NOW!" Sally and Alice chorused faces reddening even more.

"Please?" Tonks added gently.

"Well I suppose we can go look for dresses in London," Mrs. Potter said still shocked by the many outbursts. "Why don't we apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and get some food in us first?"

"Food means bloating, bloating means us feeling fat," Sally said shaking her head.

"We can grab a drink then after dress hunting we can get something to eat," Lily said in a kinder tone to Mrs. Potter.

"Deal," Sally said disappearing with a snap.

"See you soon," Alice said instantly vanishing.

Mrs. Potter nodded and beckoned Tonks to her. The two held each other tightly and disappeared. Taking a breath Lily thought of the Leaky Cauldron and after the very uncomfortable feeling of being squished through a small tube she landed soundly on the wooden floor of the old pub. Opening her eyes she saw familiar surroundings and felt a significant change in temperature. Smiling Lily walked to where the others were already seated and sipping on drinks.

"Miss Evans," Tom the bartender said happily walking to the table dropping a drink of for her.

"Thanks Tom," Lily smiled taking a seat in a char next to a blissful Alice. "Are you better?"

Alice nodded happily.

"But I could be even better," she added referring to Frank.

Lily rolled her eyes looking over to Sally who was shaking her head.

"Ew," Tonks muttered sipping on some cider. Mrs. Potter chuckled patting her niece on the shoulder. The others laughed as well enjoying the moment. When they were finished with their drinks the group left for a muggle bridal store to look for bridesmaid dresses.

The shop with its frosty yellow walls not helping one feel welcome. Spacious windows lined the walls with big curtains pulled back at a rest. Several racks were crammed throughout the shop, dresses spilled out making it hard to walk through the store.

"Crimony," Sally muttered maneuvering around a particularly large dress.

"Muggles are a bit thick when it comes to fashion it seems," Alice muttered cringing away from a rather puffy green dress.

"Sh," Lily hissed, but she was fighting back a grin.

"Wait I found it," Sally announced pulling a horrible brown dress out from a rack.

"That's not even one of my colors!" Lily laughed. Sally rolled her eyes putting the dress back.

"Here's some blue," Mrs. Potter said poking through a rack towards the back of the store.

Giving a meaningful glance to her two friends Lily walked over to Mrs. Potter and scrounged around for the bridesmaid dresses.

"I think that meant we can have the run of the store," Alice muttered glancing over to Sally.

"I believe you are right," Sally grinned, her eyes gleaming.

"Uhh," Tonks said hesitantly as the two witches sprang into action grabbing different dresses. She looked over to where Lily and her aunt were, neither seemed to notice anything.

"The smaller the band the better," Lily said re-hanging a dress back up.

"Yes, and just under the bust too," Mrs. Potter added.

"Alice should have more black, with her paler skin, it will accentuate her eye's too," Lily said looking at another dress. "Sally will have more blue, her eyes are grayer and the blue will make them pop."

"Perfect," Mrs. Potter agreed. "Oh look at this dress!"

"I love that one!" Lily squealed touching the fabric. "Where is Alice? She needs to try this on."

"Umm," Tonks said glancing over her shoulder to the dressing rooms. "I don't know."

"Alice! Sally!" Lily snapped looking around. "Where are you?"

There was a loud giggle and two doors squeaked open. Out of one dressing room Alice pranced out in a big olive green dress with large purple rhinestones all over the bodice. Sally posed in a yellow number with puffy sleeves and frilly lace poking out the bottom.

"I m ready for my close up," Alice said seriously while Sally cackled clutching her sides.

"Really?" Lily hissed stalking over to them. Sally jumped straightening, keeping a stoic expression on her face. Alice remained serious looking while her eyes wandered about the ceiling. "Those have got to be the most hideous things I have seen in my life."

"Lily!" Alice gasped covering her mouth. "Sh, the muggles will hear."

Scowling Lily tossed a dress at both girls and pushed them back into the dressing rooms. "This is my wedding we are talking about ladies. Be serious!"

"I m not sure that would be a good thing," a voice said from behind her.

Giving a small shout of fright Lily spun around to see Sirius, James, and a not to healthy looking Remus. All three were grinning.

"Oh shut up," Lily muttered turning back to the dressing rooms. "Come on ladies."

"Oh heck no," Sally said from her room. "Not going to happen."

"What?" Lily asked as Alice came out of her room. She frowned when she saw Frank wasn't with the boys.

"Where's my boo?" Alice asked and Lily spun her around approvingly. Alice had a knee length flowy black dress on with a light blue band at the hem, and a band just below the bust.

"Frank had a few things to take care of," James replied, he looked over to his mother. "Hey mom."

"I was wondering when you three would show up," Mrs. Potter said affectionately pulling each of the boy's into a hug. "Sirius you are to tall."

"Sorry," Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Sally lets go," Lily ordered rapping on Sally's door. "Alice looks marvelous, lets see you."

"Did you not here me?" Sally asked. "No one is ever seeing me in this thing."

"Sally," Lily whined, "come on."

"I m sure its not that bad," Sirius said walking over to the door. "Just show us."

"Not with you here," Sally deadpanned.

"Ouch," Sirius muttered clutching his chest. The door to the dressing room swung open. A very angry looking Sally stepped out.

"What's so bad about it?" Lily asked it looks fine.

Sally stared at her sister gesturing to the whole dress. It was simple, blue silk hanging to the floor, the straps a bit frilly and the v-neck a bit to low with black bands at the bodice and hems.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sally asked.

Alice made an odd choking sound. "Why on earth would someone do that to a dress?"

"Not helping matters," Sally snapped.

"Its not," Sirius began but quit when he saw the look Sally shot at him.

"You can alter it after we buy it, the color and general outline of the dress is what I want," Lily soothed, "plus it's cheap."

"You owe me," Sally muttered quickly retreating to the dressing room to change in her normal clothes.

"Your pretty," Lily called to her. Sally said something quite unnecessary ending the conversation. Two minutes later Sally appeared in her street clothes the dress in hand.

"You owe me," She seethed shoving the dress in Lily's arms.

"You can alter it," Lily reminded her, "as long as its appropriate and I approve on the design."

"Like that will help," Sally muttered as the group made there way to the cash registers.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked looked shocked.

"Hmm, what?" Sally asked innocently while she looked at the price tag of a dress. James and Sirius were trying hard not to laugh while Alice and Mrs. Potter clamped their hands over their mouths, shaking in laughter.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sally and threw the two bridesmaid dresses down on the front table.

"Hello," A teenage muggle girl said brightly. Her makeup was caked on with a bad blending job done at the neck. "Will this be everything?"

"Yes," Lily replied grabbing her wallet from her purse.

"Oh let me buy them," Mrs. Potter said bustling up to the register and practically shoving Lily out of the way.

"Oh no, its fine," Lily said quickly. "My parents said they could take care of all of the dress stuff."

"I don't care," Mrs. Potter insisted.

"I have the money though," Lily said, referring to muggle money.

"So do I," Mrs. Potter smiled handing the muggle girl a wade of muggle money.

Lily tried to say something, but James pulled her back shaking his head.

"When my mother insists on something, she gets it," James told her. "It's ok."

"Did you not see the price of them?" Lily asked.

"Lily relax," James chuckled.

"Fine," Lily said quietly even though she wasn't relaxing.

"Have a great day," the muggle smiled.

Once outside the group separated. Mrs. Potter took Tonks to the ministry with her and the others apparated to James and Lily's place for something to eat.

"Sally get cracking I m hungry," Alice ordered taking a seat on a bar stool

Sally set her purse on the counter and raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Excuse me?"

"Food now!" Alice ordered pointing to the stove.

"No," Sally said jumping up onto the counter by the sink. "I don't want to cook for you all."

"Like that's stopped you before," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Relax," Lily told them grabbing a few loaves of bread and throwing them at Alice. "We have stuff for sandwiches."

"But your implying I have to make them," Alice whined. "I can make food, I burn water."

"But that's not possible," Sirius said confused.

"She's just saying she's a bad cook mate," Remus muttered quietly.

Everyone glanced to Remus before breaking out in loud laughter trying to make things seem somewhat normal. Alice took the break loaves and walked over to the stove laying the loaves down she opened the fridge.

"What goes on a sandwich?"

"Your pathetic," Sally grinned. She gave her friend a light shove and started taking things out of the fridge and setting them next to the bread.

"Fine then," Alice said sticking her tough out. She turned to look out the window. "Lily Chocolate is coming."

Lily walked over to the window and opened it, letting the dark brown owl into the kitchen. Slowly the owl fluttered down onto the counter dropping a creamy white envelope on the counter. It landed for a few seconds before taking flight once more, heading out the still open window. Picking the letter up Lily examined the front before opening it.

As Lily read the letter Sally began constructing sandwiches for everyone. Sirius kept shouting ingredients out, some completely disgusting as James laughed shaking his head. Remus kept silent, though a faint smile played on his lips.

"Anchovies!" Sirius bellowed. "Horseradish, cheese puffs!"

"Eww!" Sally said looking over at him. "You have to be one of the most disgusting boy's I have ever met."

"Ketchup!"

"No!"

"Lily?" Alice asked looking over at the red head. Lily was looking at the letter still a look of repulsion and unbelief, mixed on her face.

"What's wrong?" James asked standing. He walked over to her in concern.

" 'You are invited to the wedding of Petunia Violet Evans daughter of Scott and Roslyn Evans to Vernon Fitzgerald Dursley son of Quinton and Eloise Dursley. The wedding is to take place on October the twenty fourth'." Lily snarled slamming the letter down on the table.

"Umm, what's the problem?" Alice asked, she flinched when Lily's fiery gaze landed on her.

"Tuney didn't write the address mom did," Lily said shaking her head in disbelief.

"So?" Sally asked waving a knife around with mustard dripping off the end. "Petunia was probably busy."

"Do you honestly think Petunia would willingly want me, us at her wedding?" Lily asked skeptically. "After what happened at the beginning of summer?"

"People change," Sally shrugged dropping to the floor to clean the mustard up.

"We are not going," Lily decided.

"Lily," James tried.

"No," Lily insisted. "You heard what she said to me, she detests me she'll end up throwing her ice sculpture of cupid at me, arrow first."

"How do you know?" Sally asked rolling her eyes again.

"Who would honestly have an ice sculpture of cupid?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose.

"Petunia," Lily said answering the bother of them. "And we are not going. Or at least I m not."

"Well, I m going," James said loudly. "And I m not going without you so I will kidnap you if I have to."

Lily stared at him like he had just said he was going hunting for leprechauns.

"You would do that," Sirius muttered taking his very odd looking sandwich from Sally.

"I don't want to go," Lily said trying hard not to whine.

"Your going," James said forcefully.

"Or what?" Lily challenged.

"Or I will enlist the best of the best to provide entertainment for our wedding."

"And you probably don't want to see everyone in there knickers," Sirius said with a mouth full of food."

James looked pointedly at Lily. "Not what I had in mind but that will do."

"I hate you," Lily seethed grabbing her own sandwich from Sally.

"Love you too babe," James grinned.

oxoxox

**Hi! DON'T HATE ME! Haters never prospered.**

**Ummmmm want my excuses?**

**First of all, I hate school**

**Second of all we got a dog (he is an Italian Greyhound puppy (6 months old))**

**Third of all my older sister is moving out and its really hard for me (the one who is amazing with hair)**

**Fourth of all I had no inspiration**

**Fifth of all I need to start training for basketball**

**Sixth (because I hate odd numbers) I have had drama in the home**

**NOW READ THIS**

**Editing Only in a Moment it going slow. I haven't started on anything past what I have edited already. **

**I would love inputs on Simple Seconds and check my profile for other story ideas I have, please give your input!**

**PREVIEW FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW cuz I feel so bad, this took a month and its crap and I feel guilty easily . . .**


	11. Now, Smile When I Tell You To

Simple Seconds

Chapter Eleven- Now, Smile When I Tell You To

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Lily growled in Jams' ear as she straightened his tie. James grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You'll thank me eventually," James replied. Lily narrowed her eyes and yanked his tie tight. Making a gagging sound James watched Lily walk out of the bathroom and to Sally's bedroom door, banging loudly on it.

"Lets go!" the red head shouted.

The door opened and Sally stalked out clearly unhappy. "I hate that woman."

"So do I," Lily agreed. She looked her sister over and sighed. "You look fabulous."

Sally glanced down at her dress, fingering the soft gold fabric she shrugged. "Meh, I would wear sweats, but that would be to over the top."

Lily grinned, "Me too."

"What I don't understand is why I have to go," Sirius whined coming out of his room. He was trying to tie his tie, but it wasn't coming along so well. Sally scowled and punched his arm, before reaching over to tie the fabric.

"Your hopeless," She muttered pushing the knot up to his throat.

"But I m hot," Sirius grinned.

Sally rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. "Can we go?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed running her hands over her deep purple dress.

"It'll be fine," James said leaning again the bathroom doorframe. "Your sister will be for ever grateful and you'll have me to thank."

Lily rounded back on him and James instinctively grabbed his tie taking a step back.

"Not again," he said shaking his head.

"Let's go," Lily rolled her eyes taking off down the hall to the kitchen.

"Party on," Sirius grinned.

"No," Sally said shaking her head and followed Lily down the hall to the kitchen.

"Jeez what's got them all worked up," Sirius grumbled looking at James.

"Sirius their sister has rejected them for years and we are forcing them to got to the wedding," James explained.

"I know that, but we gave them plenty of therapy chocolate didn't we?" Sirius asked not really understanding the situation.

"One would think," James sighed.

"Lets go" Lily and Sally shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered looking at James he walked down the hall. Sighing between his teeth James followed after.

"You house?" James asked Lily as he entered the kitchen.

Lily nodded and glanced over to the couch and sighed, a very stoic Remus hadn't moved all morning.

"Moony wanna come?" James asked. The werewolf shook his head slightly. "Alice and Frank will be by later."

"We'll bring you back some cake," Sirius said with a grin before dissaperating.

"We are not staying that long," Sally shouted to the spot Sirius had been standing in. Muttering to herself she disappeared after her boyfriend.

"Yippee," Lily muttered closing her eyes.

With a discomforting feeling Lily was sucked through an invisible tube. Air was forced from her lungs to a frightening point before he landed back on solid ground. Opening her eyes she glanced around and saw the familiar ness of her old neighborhood. The one thing that was different were all the cars lined on either side of the street, and the always plain and simple house was decorated with green and cream colors. Lily walked up the brick path of her house to where Sirius and Sally stood on the front porch arguing about something.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked seeing that Lily was alone.

"He should be here," Lily said, with a frown she looked over her shoulder and James popped into view. "Now."

"Ready for this?" James asked grinning. He walked over to Lily and took her hand.

"Oh you have no idea," Lily muttered leaning against him. Sally reached up to knock on the door when it opened suddenly.

"I thought I heard some knocking," a woman said opening the door wider. "Lily! Sally!"

"Hey mom," Sally said smiling at her mothers shocked expression.

"You're the one who sent the invitations," Lily said giving her mom a hug and walking past her into the house. Sally and the boys followed after.

"Don't talk to me like that Lily," Mrs. Evans said closing the door behind them. "I thought you should be here."

Before Lily could say something James pulled her to the back of the house. "We're going to find a place to sit. Come on Lily."

Lily muttered to something as they walked away, but Sally hugged her mother and went off on a tangent about some random thing distracting her mother.

"Lily," James said as the entered the large back yard, which had been transformed with dozens of chairs lined up and large pretty canopy where the bride and groom would stand, "you said you would behave."

"No I didn't," Lily said shaking her head. "I said 'lets get this over with' and we left."

"Than could you try to behave?" James asked looking at her.

Lily frowned and didn't answer. She stared forward watching some of her relative's converse not realizing she was there.

"Lily," James said again leaning closer to her, his lips grazing her ear.

"Stop it," Lily snapped edging away.

"Oh come on," James pouted.

"We are at a wedding and I am mad at you," Lily replied not looking over at him.

"We're at the wedding of the sister you hate, so that would practically entitle you to do whatever you wanted and not care,"

"Oh," Lily said looking at him in disbelief. "You are the on who said I needed come to be supportive and how Petunia would be forever grateful and I should end up thanking you, so," Lily leaned close to him looking straight into his eyes, "let me work on that."

Lily smirked at the wide-eyed expression on his face and turned back forward.

"Ok," James muttered still trying to work out the logic. Lily grinned and shook her head.

"Yesh," Sirius said taking a seat next to James. "Sally hasn't seen her family in years yet they all know her."

"Lily's making dirty remarks," James replied.

"Ew!" Sirius cringed. "I do not need to hear that!"

"Hear what?" Sally asked sitting next to Sirius.

"How Lily's saying naughty things to James," Sirius whispered.

"Lily!" Sally said astounded.

"At least James and I aren't keep you and Sirius up at night doing stuff," Lily snapped back leaning over James and Sirius to reach Sally.

"Stop it," Sirius hissed pushing Lily back. "We're at a wedding."

"Then stop running your hand on my thigh like that," Sally ordered.

"To much information," James said leaning away from the two. "I say we ditch them Lil's."

"Agreed," Lily muttered.

"Oh whatever," Sally rolled her eyes looking down at the two. She was about to say something when a violin began to play and the guests began to stand. Surprised at how quickly the time had passed Lily stood up with the others and glanced forward seeing Vernon standing beside the minister looking fairly nervous. Turning back to where the aisle began Lily watched as a little girl, most likely a relative of Vernon, began walking down the aisle tossing up white petals as she went. The progression continued and the bride finally appeared. Petunia was beaming in a pretty white gown that swept the ground. Her light colored hair was pinned up in a stylish bun. On her arm Mr. Evans led his daughter down the aisle smiling proudly.

Lily felt a pang as she watched he father give her sister away. It was fairly depressing knowing her sister was starting her own family and moving on. Taking he seat once more Lily took James' hand and listened as the vows were exchanged. The ceremony was finished with a kiss, and the new husband and wife walked back up the aisle happily oblivious to everyone else.

"Can I puke yet?" Sally asked as the parents of the bride and groom followed and everyone began to stand.

"Wait until you give her a hug," Lily said standing.

"I thought we weren't going to stay that long," Sally whined.

"We told Remus we were going to bring him some cake," Sirius reminded her. He took her hand and pulled her from her seat. "Now come on, lets give your big sister the shock of her life."

"Yippee," Sally said unenthusiastically. She and Sirius headed inside the house for the reception, leaving James and Lily as some of the only people left out side.

"Can we ditch like you suggested?" Lily asked James tiredly.

"I m not sure Sirius or Sally would appreciate that," James mused.

"So?" Lily begged, "we can go home and snuggle on the couch and sleep."

"Mmm," James sighed. "That sounds amazing."

"So lets go," Lily said tugging on his hand.

"Lily," James said pulling her closer. They were interrupted when a water droplet landed on Lily nose. Looking up she saw dark clouds were beginning to grow grayer. More rain began to fall and Lily looked at James.

"I think that is my queue to lead you graciously indoors?" James asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Lily replied with a nod. Keeping her close James pulled her to the back door of the house and inside.

People were crowding around in side, glasses of wine, or little hors d'oeuvres in hand.

"She would picked stuffed mushrooms," Lily muttered as a man dressing in black walked by in black, a tray held on one hand.

"Stuffed mushrooms?" James said interested, his neck craned looking around.

"Come on," Lily growled pulling him down the front hall to the door hoping to find Sirius and Sally. Instead she found Petunia and Vernon.

"Oh dear," James said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here," Petunia hissed, her face a mask of disgust.

"I can't tell you congratulations?" Lily asked softly. Petunia remained silent glaring at her sister. "Congratulations you two, I hope you're happy. Come on James."

Lily pulled James past the two newly weds and to the front door. Ignoring the look on her mothers face as she passed her, Lily opened the front door and walked out of the house and back down the path to the street. She heard James behind her giving a good-bye to her mother and close the door behind him. When he caught up with her, James wound his hand with hers and lifted the back of her hand to his lips.

"Lets go home," he whispered.

"Okay," Lily agreed.

oxoxoxox

"LILY!" Screeched a very excited Alice the moment Lily and James walked through the door.

"Alice," Lily said not quite as enthusiastic.

"Lily!" Alice screeched again still very excited. Lily looked wearily at her friend who was bouncing over to her.

"Alice why are you screaming?" Lily asked placating her friend.

"Because I m freaking engaged! That's why!" Alice yelled shoving her left hand in Lily face.

"What?" Lily said jaw dropping. She grabbed Alice's hand and examined the ring. "Holy crap, nice work Frank."

"I know!" Alice squealed she took her hand back and skipped back over to Frank who was leaning against the wall by the kitchen.

"Oh, my gosh," Lily said still shocked. "Oh, my gosh."

Alice grinned brilliantly for a moment before her face fell. "Oh my goodness I m stealing your thunder aren't I?"

"Heck no!" Lily shook her head, "I was going to smack you both upside the head if you weren't getting engaged anytime soon. And now we can plan our weddings together, even though mines practically done."

"As long as you're not mad at me," Alice said a small frown on her lips.

"No I m not mad,"

"Why would Lily Flower be mad?" Sirius asked marching into the house through the front door. He propped his elbow on James' shoulder.

Before anyone could answer Sally barged in two plates of cake in either hand.

"Sally!" Alice gasped.

'In a minute," Sally told her walking past and two Remus. "Get your lazy werewolf butt up and off that couch or no cake for you."

Slowly Remus slide off the couch and onto the floor.

"Good enough," Sally shrugged, she set one of the plates in his lap and took the other one to the kitchen.

Alice was not pleased with being ignored. "Sally!" she said impatiently.

"What?" Sally asked digging into the other slice of cake.

"I thought you weren't staying for cake," Lily said raising an eyebrow. She suppressed a smile at Alice's enraged expression.

"It has raspberry jam in the middle," Sally said taking another bite.

"Sally!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Yes jumping bean?" Sally asked bored.

"I m engaged!" Alice squealed thrusting her hand forward.

"Ah, heck, nah," Sally said tromping around the counter and back to the entry way. She stood in front of Frank hands on her hips. "Who said you passed my test?"

"Uh," Frank mumbled he glance around awkwardly. "I have firewhisky."

"Yay! Alice!" Sally cheered turning back to Alice who broke out into a brilliant smile.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TIGHT! Umm, yeah school stinks. **

**So what did you all think? I thought it was good, the beginning was my fave I think. Humdidly-dee0dum. One of my older sisters moved out so I m sad, that is also why this took a while to get out, and other stuff.**

**ANNNNNNDDDDD I have a beta! Hehehe, I feel so professional saying that. **

**Sooo, much thanks to SkyeSociopath. Who is also going through the rest of Only in a Moment, and what I have so far of Simple Seconds. Yay! **


	12. We Keep Moving

Simple Seconds

Chapter Twelve- We Keep Moving

Three grown men sat on a couch staring across the hardwood floor of a very clean living room. The three grown men all held bottles in a hand, two of the three men looked rather confused, the third looked pained and tired and done with life.

"They're trying to kill us," the one in the middle declared. He had long black hair and gray eyes giving him a dark and handsome look.

"I thought she would marry me first," said the man to the left. He took a swig from his bottle smacking his lips. He to was quite attractive; his hair was like raven feathers as it fell into his bright hazel mischievous hazel eyes.

"Two words," the third replied hoarsely. His facial expression remained the same, light brown eyes vacant. "Bachelorett party."

"No," the middle one gasped looking to his friend on the left.

"Really Remus," the raven-haired man asked looking down to his friend. Remus shrugged and nodded.

"That's just wrong," Sirius Black shook his head looking back and forth between his friends. "Lily is to much of a goody, goody to let Sally and Alice do that."

"Have you met those two?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but," Sirius blabbered, "James you don't think Lily would,"

"I would be very, very surprised," James said shaking his head.

"Ten galleons they get tipsy," Remus said causing James and Sirius to look at each other in surprise then down at Remus.

"You're on," Sirius grinned smacking Remus on the back.

James was about to say something when Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom came into the house through the front door. Peter breathed heavily over his hands trying to warm them up from the cold December air outside. Frank had a grin on his slightly round face pulling off his gloves he walked over to his friends. He looked at James and shook his head.

"James you'er getting married in less than three weeks, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Drinking butterbeer and thinking," James said. To prove his point he took a long swig from his bottle.

Frank rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, "where'd the girls go?"

"We though you would know," James said.

"Bachelorette party," Remus insisted.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

Frank burst out laughing running a hand over his face. "I would expect Sirius to say something like that, not you Remus."

"Mooney and I are betting," Sirius told Frank. "You in?"

"Why not," Frank shrugged. "Ten galleons they did."

"Better be ready to pay up," Sirius muttered. He took a drink of his butterbeer and looked over at Peter, who was doubled over still trying to warm up. "What about you Wormy? You in?"

Peter's eyes bugged out of his head and he shook his head. "N-n-n-no, I m g-g-good."

"Come on Pete," Frank insisted. The smaller boy shook his head profusely. Dropping the subject Frank looked over at the others. "So is this all we are going to do today?"

"Nope," Sirius grinned, he leaned into James. "Jamsie here needs to write his vows."

"You haven't written your vows?" Frank laughed along with Sirius.

"Oh and you have?" James asked rolling his eyes.

"Alice and I aren't getting married until February," Frank said with a grin. "I've got all the time in the world."

"I can write my vows on my own," James said standing up, taking a minute to get balanced he then headed into the kitchen.

"No!" Sirius shouted trying to jump up quickly. He only succeeded in toppling over onto Remus. "Jamsie needs our help!"

"Sirius, no more drinks for you," Remus decided taking the bottle out of Sirius' hand and pushing him off of his lap.

"Your just cranky cuz it's your time of the month," Sirius grumbled. Carefully he stood and walked over to the kitchen to stand next to James who was raiding the pantry. "I know where Sally keeps her fancy parchment paper."

James shook his head and began examining labels on some cans. With a confused look he took his wand out and tapped it on one can before quickly tapping the can again and tossing back into the pantry with a disgusted look.

"James," Sirius whined leaning against the pantry door.

"Sirius," James mimicked he looked over at his friend before taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Someone talk sense into him!" Sirius ordered, he shoved off of the door and looked wildly back at Frank who was laughing.

"You're getting a bit drunk there mate," James commented patting Sirius on his shoulder. Groaning Sirius looked around for the other bottles of butterbeer.

"We could talk about you and Sally," Frank suggested walking over to the kitchen.

"Why?" Sirius asked, his nose crinkling.

"Why are you two not getting hitched?" James asked closing the pantry unsuccessfully. He looked around the counter for a bag of chips or something. Finding a bag of them he opened them munching on them while waiting for an answer.

Sirius was quiet for a minute before reaching over and grabbing a handful of the chips from James' bag. "I 'unno," he muttered.

"Come on you two are practically husband and wife already," Frank said. "You hang all over each other."

"You luuuuv each other," James grinned.

"Now who's a bit drunk?" Sirius asked yanking the chip bag out of James' hands.

James gave him a look before turning away to assess the kitchen again. "What else is there to eat?"

"There's bread," Frank said pointing to a large pile of it.

"Nah," James said lazily he walked over to one of the kitchen counters and leaned against it.

"We could write your vows," Sirius muttered under his breath finally finding the stash of butterbeer. He cracked one open and chugged some down.

"What is your deal?" James demanded, not at all enjoying the pressure his friend was putting on him.

"I'm your best man, its my job," Sirius defended. "That and the mushy gushy stuff will make us all sick enough that we won't want to eat."

James rolled his eyes and went to the fridge. He opened it and stared into it, he pulled out a plate. "Cold pizza."

"Dibs!" Sirius shouted running over to the fridge.

"I saw it first," James snapped holding the plate out of Sirius' reach.

"Yeah but I am not the one procrastinating the writing of my vows," Sirius pointed out.

"I have an idea," Remus said walking heavily over to the two. He came up behind james and plucked the pizza from the plate taking a large bite of it.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "Your not supposed to be giving living qualities!"

Remus didn't comment, instead he started walking away only turning back to show he was taking another bite of pizza.

"I am so hungry," Sirius groaned clutching his stomach.

"Lily has a secret stash of chocolate!" James gasped suddenly. He and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before James ran out of the kitchen and for the stairs to Lily's room.

"You must share!" Sirius ordered taking off after him. The two pounded up the stairs and James swung into his fiancées room going straight for her bedside table. He yanked open the bottom drawer searching diligently.

"Drat!" James hissed closing the drawer up. "She moved it."

"Sally might have some," Sirius said he went back down the hall to Sally's room.

James followed him and leaned against the door frame as Sirius searched underneath the bed. "Anything?"

"I don't think so," came Sirius' muffled voice.

"I found food!" Frank shouted from the downstairs

"Coming," James shouted turning back to the hall.

"I'll be down in a minute Sirius said as he crawled out from under the bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw that James had gone. Looking back down he saw the small box he had found back at the far corner of the bed. He checked back over his shoulder again, not really understanding his paranoia, and picked the box up as he took a seat on Sally's bed. Fairly confused Sirius examined the box; it was plain, the hinges were slightly rusted, the wood smooth. Opening the lid carefully dozens of envelopes tumbled out and into Sirius' lap.

xoxoxoxox

"I love food," Alice decided as she Sally, and Lily left a small muggle restaurant, the night was chilly but clear as the walked down the street. "We should go get dessert."

"I'm so full," Lily whined.

"To bad," Alice giggled taking on of Lily's arms. "Right Sally?"

"Yes," Sally agreed, "We need dessert."

"The guys are going to be mad at us though. We just left them at the house to fend for themselves," Lily said evasively. The girls continued walking down a street that seemed very familiar to Lily.

"They're big boys, they can fend for themselves," Alice screeched shoving Lily suddenly through the door of a random pub. It turned out it wasn't so random because Lily instantly recognized the simple walls and tables as The Leaky Cauldron and several people standing around from school and the Order.

"Surprise!" Both Alice and Sally squealed in Lily's ears.

"What the heck is this?" Lily shouted as Sally led her to the center of the pub.

"Bachelorette party, yes," Alice cackled taking two bottles of butterbeer from Guessabella Wood who was standing looking rather confused with a tray of many more bottles. Alice smiled largely and pushed a bottle into Lily's hand.

"We figured you would murder us had we actually thrown it the day before the wedding, so surprise!" Sally grinned taking a bottle from Guessabella's tray.

For once Lily Evans was speechless.

Soon old friends from school surrounded Lily and a few people she never thought she'd meet. Andromeda Tonks wormed her way forward after several others talked to Lily first. Lily found herself liking the woman quickly. She was kind and kept going on about Stella. Only after that did Lily realize Andromeda was Stella's aunt.

"Stella baby-sat Nymphadora for the longest time," Andromeda laughed. "At one point Dora came up to me and said, 'Mommy why does Stella insist on dress up games it just means lots of laundry'. Tonks was so distraught when Stella, well you know. Stella adored you and when she came to visit she would talk about how much fun you two would have at school."

After a while of talking with her Lily found Alice after a thought had struck her from way to many muggle movies.

"Alice please tell me you did not hire a stripper," Lily hissed in Alice's ear while the happy little girl finished a conversation with Omega Dunes from someplace in the Ministry.

Instead of answering Alice winked and walked away.

"Alice!" Lily said urgently.

"Relax little miss virgin," Sally laughed walking over guessing correctly the subject Lily was worried about. She took Lily's half empty butterbeer bottle and replaced it with a full one. "No fun for you."

Lily rolled her eyes as Mary McDonald engaged her attention rambling on about how happy and excited she was for her. The redhead couldn't help but grin at Mary's enthusiasm. Mary also explained how excited she was that the two would spend more time together through the Order and things would only get better from there. After making rounds with all the people at the party Alice made the announcement it was present time and shoved Lily into an empty stool. Everyone else drew up chairs and sat in a circle with Lily, Alice, and Sally at the head.

"I don't need anything," Lily insisted fingering the first present Alice had thrust in her hands.

"Have you seen your panty drawer?" Sally muttered downing a shot of something.

"Sally!" Lily burst out her cheeks brightening. Everyone else was laughing hysterically, Alice and Mary McDonald especially; the two were leaning against each other trying to catch their breath, and Marlene McKinnon snorted firewhisky through her nose.

"Hm? What?" Sally asked innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes ant tentatively tugged on the ribbon of the box. Letting the ribbon fall to the ground, Lily ripped off the paper letting it fall to the ground as well. Carefully Lily took the lid off and looked inside, laughing in relief. Laying daintily inside was a pretty and modest silky green robe. Lifting it out of the box Lily showed it around.

"Boo!" Mary and Alice shouted together glaring at Marlene.

"My mom was with me," Marlene muttered blushing. Mary and Alice wouldn't hear of it.

"I love it," Lily smiled. She took the next present and opened it. Soon different lingerie articles and bubble baths and lotions surrounded her.

"Mine next!" Alice sang off key, as the pile of presents grew smaller. She practically threw her present at Lily who caught it before sending a glare her friend's way.

"Aw," Sally whined looking down at the last present by Lily's feet, "I'm last."

Alice stuck out her tongue and motioned for Lily to proceed. Nervously Lily fingered the wrappings and slowly tore the paper off until just the box sat in her lap. The box was fairly large and heavy which Lily didn't know whether to take as a good or bad sign.

"Open it already," Alice groaned impatiently she was leaning forward intently watching Lily's reaction.

Taking the lid off the box Lily looked inside and shook her head grinning. Inside were piles of chocolate, bottles of alcohol, and what Lily could only guess was very slinky pajama set.

"It's going to be a long haul," Alice winked finishing off some firewhisky.

"Oh thanks," Lily muttered as Sally handed her present over. Much like Alice's present, Sally's was making her worried. It was very light and didn't seem to make much noise. Lily narrowed her green eyes at her sister, but the other girl was avoiding eye contact and looking over to a table of butterbeer.

Grudgingly Lily unwrapped the box and peeked inside, she could only see white tissue paper. Beside her Alice was chanting 'open, open, open', Lily took the lid off completely and stared at the tissue paper, bracing herself for the worst. Folding the paper back Lily looked at present and burst out laughing. Sitting in the tissue paper was a pair of pretty cream-colored slippers atop a big fluffy robe.

"It's so fluffy!" Lily squealed. The group started laughing at Lily's relief and surprise. "Aw thanks."

"My pleasure," Sally grinned.

"One more," Alice said, her voice quiet. Sally sobered and reached for another drink. Alice passed a small box with a bright pink bow that very nearly resembled a pom pom. Lily covered her mouth staring at the little box. It had her name written all over it and Lily could practically hear her gleeful snigger as she caressed the bow. Taking a breath Lily lifted the lid and picked through the pink tissue paper. Pulling a small jar out Lily gave a weak chuckle and turned the jar over in her hand.

"Orange Marmalade," She mused. She glanced in the box one more time and found a gift card of a pretty hefty amount to a muggle clothing store.

"Chubby," Lily muttered. After a moment she made eye contact with Alice and Sally and the three burst out laughing for almost no reason at all.

oxoxoxoxo

"I'm hungry," Alice whispered loudly very much later that evening.

"Yeah and you're drunk," Lily murmured groping around for a light switch. When she found one she flipped it on. Thankfully the kitchen and living room still seemed intact.

"My eyes!" Sally shrieked ramming her fists into her eyes.

"Be quiet," Lily scolded. She led the way into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. Alice and Sally had other ideas.

"He, he, he," Alice giggled pointing at Lily's hair. "She has bloody hair."

"Bloody, bloody hair!" Sally laughed doubling over.

Lily looked back at them incredulously. "Remind me never to let you drink."

"Why aren't you all funny?" Alice asked calking her head.

"Because Alice I'm smart," Lily told her going to the fridge. She looked around and pulled the water pitcher out. Grabbing two cups out of a cabinet she poured water for her friends. "Drink."

"I m not thirsty," Alice slurred. She brightened suddenly and pointed to the open living room floor. "We should have a dance party!"

"Par-ta-y!" Sally cheered throwing her hands in the air. "But can it be at night? The sun hurts my eyes."

"Well, well, well," a male voice said. The girls all looked to the stairwell and saw James was making his way down.

"Jamsie-poo!" Sally exclaimed running over to him and tossing her arms around him. "How are you doing?"

"Sally your drunk," James said fighting back a grin.

"You're cuuute," Sally laughed ruffling his hair. "Lily-poo you pick 'um good!"

"I know Sally," Lily grinned catching James' eyes.

"I'm shleepy," Alice muttered rubbing her eyes. "Lily I call your bed."

Lily looked at her friend amused. Alice stumbled around James and Sally and started to climb the stairs. She didn't make it far before collapsing in sleep.

"That's what I thought," Lily nodded. "Where are Sirius, Frank, Rem, and Peter?"

"My baby's here?" Sally perked up. "Oh baby!"

"Err," James muttered trying to lean away from Sally.

"Jeez," A sleepy voice said coming down the stairs. Sirius Black emerged and saw Sally leaning against an uncomfortable looking James. "Can't lay off the alcohol can we?"

"Sirius!" Sally said excitedly launching off James and to Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius said with a smile catching Sally. "I think you might be drunk."

"Maybe," Sally muttered tapping her chin. She looked up at him. "I think I'm tired."

"Ok," Sirius said nodding. He looked at Alice sleeping peacefully on the stairs then to James and Lily, "what do we do with her?"

"I'm on it," yawned Frank, he to came down the stairs his hair ruffled. "'S it all right if we crash here?"

"No problem," James and Lily said together. Frank nodded scooping up Alice. "Night."

"See ya," Sirius said helping Sally climb the stairs behind Frank and Alice. When they were all gone James looked to Lily.

"You all had a fun night," he commented.

Lily groaned. "Oh my gosh. They tricked me into a bachelorette party."

James snorted shaking his head. "I don't believe it."

"Me either," Lily said. "I was able to evade drinking a lot, Sally wouldn't let me finish a butterbeer before giving me a new bottle."

"And Sally finished what you didn't drink," James finished.

"Looks like it," Lily grinned. "Sorry I left you for so long."

James shook his head and walked over to her to embrace her. "I don't care. Did you have fun?"

Lily shrugged. "I did actually, but I am more than ready for bed."

James gave her a kiss and they headed up to bed.

Already upstairs snuggling in bed Sirius watched Sally relax and begin to drift off to sleep.

"Sally?" He murmured. She made a small noise and Sirius smiled as her lips parted slightly eyelids fluttering. "You'd tell me anything right?"

"Mm-hmm," Sally breathed. "Anything."

Sirius watched her eyelids rest and listened as her breathing stabilized. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep peacefully. He didn't want to have to ask her. But he knew he would in the morning, even if he would regret it later.

oxoxoxox

**I cannot begin to say how sorry. Not really any excuse, except my grandpa's death that might count . . . BUT HERE-**

**CHAPTER 13 PREVIEW**

Run Screaming-

"Well fine than! Lets break up. Get out of my life and see if I care!"

**I will have it out so much sooner I PINKY PROMISE**

_SkyeSociopath: Sorry guys the delay is partially my fault I haven't checked my emails in a week :O OH MY yes I'm terrible._


	13. We Are All Idiots

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D- I wanted to get this out for you!**

**Summary: Plans for James and Lily's wedding have been rolling along. Lily received a Letter for Petunia's wedding and refused to go because her mother addressed the letter. James dragged her along to it anyways. Remus has been utterly depressed since Stella's death and nothing has helped so far. When they get back from the wedding Alice announces she and Frank are engaged. James, Remus, and Sirius are left home alone while the girls throw a batchlorett party for Lily. Remus seems to be himself by making jokes. The boys start joking about James who hasn't written his vows yet when the wedding is a few weeks away. James then lays into Sirius about why he and Sally aren't getting married and the boys go on a quest for food and chocolate. Sirius ends up looking in Sally's room and finds a box of letters which happens to contain the letters Sally has received from Carter. The girls get very drunk from the party and come home. Sirius has his suspicions about Sally and the letters but doesn't confront her.**

Simple Seconds

Chapter Thirteen- We Are All Idiots

Sally yawned as she took some plates down from a cupboard. It was too early to be up and making breakfast, she decided sluggishly. The only reason she had gotten up was because of her sister. Setting the plates on the counter next to the stove she glanced now at her sister. The redhead sat silently, slouched, and subdued on her barstool, her hair was frizzed but still quite beautiful, her green eyes were narrowed causing her pretty face to scrunch. Rolling her eyes Sally went back to frying eggs on the stove. She knew any moment there would be an outburst on how Lily missed James. Shaking her head at how lovesick Lily was , Sally turned the stove off and portioned the eggs onto three plates, sliding one in front of Lily and the other two on either side of her.

"I just don't get it," Lily muttered pulling her plate closer.

"Babe, your wedding day is tomorrow," Sally said lightly, she dumped the dirty pan into the sink and turned back to her sister."You know there's that whole superstition that the groom can't see the bride before the wedding, right?"

"Still," Lily muttered reaching for a fork.

Sally ignored her and looked around the kitchen. "Where's Alice? It's been three weeks, her hang over should be fine by now."

"She went home two of those three weeks ago," Lily replied as she began eating.

"Right," Sally nodded; she glanced at the extra eggs. "What are we supposed to do with these then?"

"Eat 'um," Lily said matter-of-factly; without waiting for a reply she moved her fork over to Alice's plate and started on those eggs.

"You better hope Alice isn't hungry," Sally muttered grabbing her own plate before Lily could start in on them as well. She picked at the food before spearing some with her fork and nibbling at it.

"What is it?" Lily asked putting her fork down. She cupped her chin with her hands and watched her sister with large eyes.

"Hm?" Sally asked not looking up as she set her plate down and sliding it over to Lily.

"Something's bothering you," Lily sang pushing the plate back to Sally.

Sally shook her head and turned to hide her face as she went to the sink to scrub at the dirty frying pan. "Nothing is bothering me."

"Liars tend to find something to occupy their hands with when in the process of lying." Lily said scooting her stool away from the counter so she could stand and walk to her sister. Leaning against the counter Lily bumped hips with her sister

With a sigh Sally turned the sink water off and looked at her sister while she scrubbed. "Lily my dear, you are over analyzing things, you're just nervous about tomorrow and upset about the fact that you haven't written your vows yet."

Lily's eyes widened, she quickly backed away from the sink pushing her hair back from her face. Sally grinned triumphantly and went back to scrub the frying pan clean.

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked. "I have no idea what to say. The only wedding I've been to was in French."

Shuddering Sally rinsed the pan off and set it next to the sink to dry. "It's good you didn't understand anything. Now, start with how you feel for James. Just start prattling on like you always do."

"I do not prattle!" Lily said offended. "Prattling is the last thing I do. All I do is make a statement and elaborate on it. That is not prattling,"

"Of course sweetie," Sally soothed cutting Lily off while trying not to roll her eyes.

"I mean prattling is what Alice does!" Lily insisted, "have you heard her lately?"

"Lily," Sally chuckled reaching for dirty plates from the night before, "let's focus on the task at hand; your vows."

"Right," Lily muttered, she walked back to her stool and collapsed on it. She stared blankly across the counter into space. "I don't know what to do!"

Groaning Sally set the plate she was working on down and shook her hands out over the sink and reached for the towel next to it to finish drying her hands. Tossing the towel back onto the counter Sally turned to Lily. "You are hopeless."

"I know!" Lily gasped horrified leaning over the counter.

"How about 'James for the first time I am speechless, there isn't anything to say about you'?"

"Oh there's enough," Lily said with a short laugh. "I'm never speechless when it comes to him."

"How disgustingly sweet," Sally said blatantly as pulled her wand from her back pocket and flicked it so a quill, ink, and parchment went flying over to her sister. Lily looked blankly at the items then back at her sister.

"It's called writing," Sally said slowly, "McGonagall made us use it with scrolls and scrolls of notes."

"Right," Lily muttered, she looked back at the quill picked it up and tried to bring herself to put it in the ink. After a moment she lifted it and dipped in in the black ink, her hand hovering over the parchment. "Right."

Slowly Lily began writing, large blotches of ink filling the page. Shaking her head Sally walked out of the kitchen to the living room, fluffing the pillows on the couch. Glancing out the large window she sighed and looked at all the trees some barren because of the weather change, the evergreens were as green as ever contrasting beautifully with the pale gray sky. Slowly Sally sat down more than ready to relax for the rest of that day.

"Why are men so difficult?" Screeched the ever familiar voice of Alice Green. She charged through the front door of the house and slammed it shut behind her. Lily swore loudly looking around finally glaring at Alice, who was still fuming, splatters of ink flecked Lily's face. Sally, not relaxed any more than before, groaned and stood walking over to Alice placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Breath," Sally ordered. "Take a breath and calm down."

"I'll show you calming down," Alice snarled, shaking Sally off she stormed into the kitchen throwing cabinets open looking for something. Alice tossed her hands in the air turning to Sally and Lily who were staring at her in shock. "Where is the booze?"

"Are you ok?" Lily asked unable to blink.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said sarcastically. "Booze, now!"

"Let me go get it," Sally said quietly, slowly backing to the stairs.

"Alice?" Lily asked when Sally had gone. "Can you tell me what happened in complete and understandable sentences?"

"How did you plan a wedding with James of all people?" Alice asked yanking a barstool back and sitting in it. "Especially when it's you and James. You and James freaking Potter. I mean really, Lily you amaze me. Did you keep getting a shot of Witches Brew or what?"

"I don't want ot know what kind of drink that is I don't think," Lily said wit ha shudder. "Alice, when you're planning something this big you've got to give a little and take a little. What did you disagree on?"

"Who went in my room?" Sally shouted angrily as she came back down stairs, a fairly large bottle in hand.

"No one," Lily said confused. "Why would we go into your room?"

Sally bit her lip before answering shaking her head she sighed, "never mind, Alice is what we are dealing with. What happened Alice?"

Alice sighed reluctantly brushing her hair back from her face. She looked quickly between her friends before muttering something softly looking ashamed as she did so.

"Speak up love," Sally prompted drumming her nails on the bottle of alcohol.

"He wants kids," Alice said miserably. Keeping her eyes down dejectedly Alice continued, "And I don't. Because, you know I want to be an Auror and having kids would compromise that. He doesn't get it, he's just like family this and family that. I love him, I do, but kids?"

"See this is prattling," Lily said in undertones to Sally, who rolled her eyes looking at Alice sympathetically.

"They are so consuming!" Alice continued not hearing the interruption. "If I'm going to be stopping a mass murderer I can't be taking care of a kid. Seriously what would I do with a kid? What would I even name the thing?"

"That's full scale prattling on the verge of a rant," Lily insisted.

"Lily!" Alice screeched swatting at her, "you're supposed to be helping."

"How am I an expert on this?" Lily asked bewildered.

"Haven't you and James talking about his?" Alice asked catching her breath from her rant.

"Umm, no?" Lily replied, her answer sounding more like a question.

Alice blinked before jumping out of her seat and throwing herself on Sally.

"Help me!" she wailed.

"Alice desist,' Sally ordered, she pushed the brunette away and handed over the alcohol. "Now self-medicate while I interrogate my sister. "Sally rounded on Lily who was trying to make herself look smaller. "You haven't talked about that kind of stuff yet?"

"No," Lily said slightly embarrassed. Groaning Sally put her hands on Lily's shoulders lightly at first before shaking the red head violently. "Sally stop it!"

"Are you crazy?" Sally demanded. "How could you two have not talked about this? Mentioned it briefly? In passing?"

"Oh yeah let me just go up and in the middle of our vows and say how I wanna get knocked up. Brilliant plan Sal, brilliant." Lily snapped looking to Alice who was now rocking on her heels lightly. "Gimme that."

"Alice handed the bottle over without objection and instead looked at Sally.

"I think we're a screwed up lot." She said cheerily, the alcohol already having an effect.

"Really?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "You just figured that out?"

oxoxoxoxox

***Sheepish look* Hey guys! Whats up?**

**So as a matter of business. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW UNBELIEVEBLY SORRY I AM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I know not much happened here and it wasn't the wedding but I needed to end it her eotherwise the chapter would not come out.**

**My escuses-**

**. . . . . Can I use basketball again?**

**. . . . . Lack of inspiration?**

**I don't have anything. Ubberly unbelievably sorry!**


	14. Lovely Little Beauty You

Simple Seconds

Chapter Fourteen- Little Lovely Beauty You

"Oh dear," Lily murmured as she looked in the mirror of her bathroom. Her skin was chalk white causing her green eyes to shine like a beacon in the dead of night. Moaning lightly Lily ran her hands through her wild red hair that seemed an untamable mess. "Oh deary, dear."

"Oh Lily darling?" Sally sang lovely tapping on the bathroom door. "Your mother in law is expecting us in ten minutes."

"Future mother in law," Lily said. She soon realized no sound had been made her eyes widened a painful amount more as she stared at her reflection.

"Alohamora," Sally said and the bathroom door swung open. Sally's hair was twisted up in a bun, but soon it would be flowing down in loose thick curls. "Lily did you hear me?"

"Uh-huh," Lily squeaked tearing her eyes away from the mirror to look at Sally. "At least I think so."

Once again no sound came out.

"You pathetic excuse of Lily Evans," Sally sighed. She grabbed her sister's arm. "Let's go Alice already left with the dresses. You are not wearing your pajamas there, go get some jeans on."

Nodding numbly Lily left the bathroom and sidled into her room. When she heard Sally walk back down the hall Lily shut her door and leaned against it staring into her very clean room. It was the cleanest she had ever seen it. She was generally a very organized person, but this was ridiculous. Nothing seemed to be out of place, the pillows were perfectly arranged on her bed, her desk had nothing on it and her closet doors were closed perfectly. Inside them she knew her shirts and dresses were organized by color. A nervous habit she always had, clean and organize. Taking a breath Lily walked to her dresser and opened the middle drawer and bulled out a pair of jeans. Taking her sweat pants off she yanked the jeans on and buttoned them, absently she gathered her sweats and folded them and laid them lightly in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Walking back to her door Lily took another glance at her room. It was to clean. Abruptly Lily launched to her bed grabbing the pillows and throwing them around the room, tearing the covers off her bed carelessly. Breathing sharply not Lily turned to her closet yanking the doors open and grabbing at the clothes so neatly hung up. Yanking the yellow colored shirts off their hangers Lily let them join the blankets on the floor, then the blacks, blues, and whites.

"Lily!" came Sally's annoyed voice. "Now is not the time to be late!"

Lily's sister entered the room with a bang, her face covered in fury, until her eyes laid into the huge mess all around the room. Sally's jaw dropped as the red head turned to her desk wrenching the drawers open and tossing quills into the air along with parchment.

"What are you doing?" Sally muttered still trying to grasp what was going on.

"It is to clean," Lily said heavily turning to her dresser.

"Oh no sister," Sally said gaining a hold on herself. She reached out and grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her to the door. "Save that fiery passion for tonight."

"Tonight?" Lily asked her attention diverted from destroying her room completely. Realization gathered and she gaped at her sister. "Tonight. Crap. What do I do?"

"First you get married," Sally advised leading Lily out of her room she thrust the red head forward and turned to the room waving her wand quickly and the clothing jumped back to the closet and blankets tucked themselves tightly once more into the bed. Closing the door softly Sally took Lily by the arm leading her down stairs.

"Sally I don't think I can do this," Lily said dazedly.

"You can do anything," Sally told her absently. "Now aparate to the Potters. Focus on the first floor bathroom, that's where we get to get ready."

Lily stood there eyes widening each second.

"Lily, aparate now!" Sally ordered harshly. Gulping Lily took a breath and disappeared. Shaking her head Sally glanced at the front door of the house, several memories rushed toward her at an alarming rate. Closing her eyes shut Sally snapped away before they could get any worse.

oxoxoxox

"It's so beautiful outside!" Alice cooed looking out the window of the bathroom to the Potter's transformed backyard. Multicolored snow was already falling from the sky, most of the men finishing setting up chairs and the aisle. "Oh Lily I don't know how you ever did it."

"Me either," Lily said weakly looking at the covered mirror as Sally went to work on her hair. Alice and Sally had insisted Lily couldn't see herself until the very end. Sally's brush slipped through Lily's freshly curly hair giving more volume to the red mass. "What are you doing back there? I do not want an afro on my wedding day!"

"Relax Lils," Sally said rolling her eyes grabbing a bottle of hair spray from the counter. "I know what I'm doing."

"The last time you said that with hair spray in your hand I couldn't get a brush through my hair for four weeks," Lily reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Sally said fondly. "That was hilarious."

"No it was not!" Lily snapped. "It was embarrassing! I had to start Third year wearing a hat."

"That's why?" Alice snorted skipping lightly to where her friends were. "Oh Sally it looks great."

"Let me see!" Lily cried reaching to lift the blanket off the mirror. Sally slapped her hand away with a scowl.

"I'm not done," she said lightly setting her brush down and attacking Lily with hair spray. "Goodness it takes more than twenty minutes to get the bride's hair ready for her wedding day. Oh and we need to do makeup."

"I would get started on the makeup but I would get gassed out of the area," Alice commented, "how much hair spray are you using?"

"If Alice is-" Lily tried to say but she stopped and let out a cough. "Ugh! Hair spray doesn't taste good."

Sally stopped spraying. "Why are you eating it then?"

"Because you keep spraying it all over me!" Lily said, "I mean really I think that's enough."

"For now," Sally muttered. "Alright Alice have a field day with her while I pin it up."

Alice squealed and grabbed her make up back. Still in street clothes she squatted so she was eyes level with Lily. "Oh we need to fix your eyebrows."

"Told you," Sally sang lightly, "but would you listen? No. Give her a better arch, it gives her that sexy look."

"I don't want that kind of look!" Lily tried to interject.

"Shush!" Alice snapped, "let the experts work."

"Fine," Lily said stiffly. "So how's Frank?"

"You're going to interrogate me?" Alice scoffed. "Why not Sally? She and Sirius haven't been drooling over each other for ages."

"We both have been very busy," Sally tried to defend as she pinned some of Lily's curls back.

"Alice does have a point Sally," Lily said.

"Shut up, your distracting me," Sally muttered pinning more hair back roughly.

"Ow!" Lily gasped reaching a hand back to her hair. "Ok, I won't press the Sirius thing. Come on Alice how is Frank?"

"You're going to let her bully you like that?" Alice asked taking a foundation brush and dancing it across Lily's face. "My Lily that is not like you. You know they've actually been avoiding each other? Sirius has been saying he has late hours to put in at work when James and Frank are always available. And Sally cooking so much, that has to mean something."

"Just because you haven't gotten any lately doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" Sally hissed glaring at Alice who looked astounded at Sally's accusation.

"Stop it you two," Lily ordered as the bathroom door clicked open. Craning her neck to see who had come in Lily ignored Sally and Alice who were glaring at each other with such hatred it seemed like sparks would start to fly.

"Lily there's someone here to see you," it was Mrs. Potter. Her graying hair was pulled into a braided bun atop her head, eyes slightly worried but kindly.

"Ok," Lily said confused. "Who is it?"

"Your mother sweetie," Mrs. Potter said.

"What?" It wasn't Lily who shouted it but Sally who then snapped her eyes from Alice to the bathroom door where Mrs. Evans stood wringing a handkerchief in her hands.

Lily sat rooted to her seat head facing forward once more. A cold hand gripped hers giving it a hard squeeze. Meeting Alice's gaze Lily nodded taking in her friends support. Slowly Lily stood taking a deep breath to prepare her. Facing her mother Lily smiled softly.

"Hi mom," she said fiddling with the hem of her tank top.

"I-I wanted to bring you something," Mrs. Evans said lightly, her words strung with emotion.

"What? A fake letter from Petunia?" Sally asked setting the hair supplies she held down and turning to face her mother.

"Sally," Lily said glancing back at her sister.

"Hmm? What? Oh just ignore me. The only member of your family who actually still cares," Sally said with a fierce smile. "Alice sit down so I can work you over while dearest Lily and mummykins talk."

"Um," Alice said trying to think of an excuse, but seeing the look on Sally's face she sat down without any more objections.

"Perhaps we can talk in the hall?" Mrs. Evans asked looking desperate.

"Sure," Lily said. She said a low thank you to her future mother in law and followed her mother out of the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind her. Taking a silent breath Lily looked her mother over. She was in a simple mint green dress and white heels, red hair clipped back. Caulking her head to the side Lily saw herself in her mother. The angular face, determined stance, slender build. But Lily's father held her most distinguishing feature, her eyes. In a way it's the way their bond hand been built the way Lily felt more connected to her father that with her mother.

"I wanted to give you this," Mrs. Evans said softly extending her hand out. A small round box sat in the palm of her hand. Lily recognized it as the box that held her grandmothers priceless earings. Earings she had always admired.

"Mom," Lily said taking the box and opening it. The earrings were just as Lily had remembered. A pearl surrounded by several small but beautiful diamonds. "Just like I remember."

"I know how much you love them," Mrs. Evans said dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Your grandmother would want you to have them."

Tears started leaking down Lily cheeks and she threw herself at her mother holding her tight. "Mommy, I don't think I can do this."

"Shhhh," Mrs. Evans soothed holding her daughter. "That's not the sweet Lily I know. You can do anything. You've done anything, taken up any challenge I can think of."

Lily nodded weakly taking a step back brushing away her tears.

"Now," Mrs. Evans said cupping a hand around her daughters face. "I'd say it is time for you to get married."

"Is," Lily tried to say, clearing her throat she tried again. "Is daddy here?"

Mrs. Evans nodded, "He is, if you want him to give you away."

"Ok," Lily said.

The bathroom door opened and Alice stuck her head out into the hall. Like she could sense the emotions in the hall she pulled her head back and shut the door only to return a moment later looking sheepish. "Sally's freaking out about your hair."

"Go on honey," Mrs. Evans encouraged her daughter. Nodding lightly Lily took her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze before following Alice back into the bathroom.

"What'd she want?" Sally asked, clearly not interested as she began pinning Lily's hair up again.

"She gave me grandma's earrings," Lily said holding the box up. Sally stopped working to give the box a glare and then kept going grabbing more hair pins for her sister's thick curls.

"Oh, let me see," Alice said excitedly. Lily held the box out to her and Alice scooped it up lifting the lid and showing it to Mrs. Potter. "So pretty! Oh Lily you are going to look fabulous."

"Yes, if only someone would do her make up," Sally sang tersely.

"Right, sorry!" Alice said jumping to action.

"Sally," Lily started to say.

"I'm fine," Sally said cutting her off. "This whole deal is just hitting close to home for me. I'm done with your hair. Close your mouth so you don't eat anymore hairspray."

Lily obliged and closed her eyes as well. The sticky solution tickled her skin when the spray missed her hair tightening a bit before Lily moved again. When Sally set the hairspray bottle on the counter Lily stood and turned to give her sister a hug.

"You're going to mush your hair," Sally said awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to do with the hug.

"And your make up!" Alice cried yanking Lily away. "You cannot ruin the makeup; I've already put the foundation on. Stop being all emotional, it does not go well with foundation and the mascara I'm about to put on."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat back down for Alice to finish her makeup. While Alice worked on Lily Sally took up the position of hairdresser again and went to work on Alice. It took a while, mainly because Alice moved too much to Sally's liking, and Sally was causing Alice to almost screw up Lily's makeup. When Alice finished with Lily the two girls switched so Alice could sit still for Sally.

"Ow!" Alice cried almost immediately. "That's enough pulling!"

"Shut up," Sally ordered yanking some more on Alice's hair.

Lily rolled her eyes at her two friends while they continued to make snarky comments to each other. She sent an apologetic look Mrs. Potter's way but the older witch was smiling fondly.

"It reminds me of James and Sirius," Mrs. Potter mused. "They would always just snap at each other for no reason and then it would turn into a laughing fit. Harold and I never could understand it."

Lily smiled looking back at Sally and Alice who were now snickering about something or another. "I don't get it either. The fight just turns into something useless and idiotic I guess."

Mrs. Potter laughed lightly when the two girls began snapping at each other again. "I think I'll go warn the crowd we're about ready to start." The older witch left the room as Sally let out a roar of laughter.

"Ya big dumb," Sally shouted at Alice who was cackling uncontrollably in the chair.

"Girls," Lily said loudly snapping both Alice and Sally to attention. They looked guiltily over to Lily with smirked at them before shaking her head. "I would like to get married sometime this decade. Hurry up."

Sighing Sally took her wand from the band of her pants and waved it causing Alice's hair to pull back into a bun twisting with braids and bangs pinned up and held firm with plenty of pins and hair spray. Scowling Alice stood rubbing her temples.

"Karma is coming your way," Alice grumbled as Sally took a seat. Alice attacked Sally's thick locks with the hairbrush and spray giving it volume before putting it in a bun and wrapping ribbon over the top elaborating the volume that had been added. Before Sally could get up Alice began brushing foundation and blush on Sally's pale skin and layering on the eye shadow.

"Enough," Sally ordered swatting Alice's hand away. "I don't look good with all that junk layered on. Alice rolled her eyes as she began doing her own makeup. "And I don't understand how you can do that without using a mirror."

"Years of practice," Alice replied with a grin. She twisted her mascara tube shut and looked to Lily. "Ready?"

"Oh sure," Lily said the dazed feeling from that morning coming back over her along with plenty of other feelings. "Mmhmm, let me just sit down a moment."

"Nope," Sally said grabbing Lily's arm keeping her standing. "You're the one who was carrying on about it taking forever for you could get married. We are getting your dress on."

"You sound like Stella," Lily said numbly walking to where her dress hung by the shower stall. "She would say something like that, telling me to get it together and be a big girl."

"She's going to start crying," Alice said horrified. "Lily you cannot start crying, your makeup is perfect and flawless."

"Lily stop it," Sally ordered. "Suck it up. Stella is probably screaming at you in Heaven or where ever because you are about to mess you makeup up and then your skin is going to get all blotchy and she isn't here to knock some sense into you."

"You aren't helping," Lily gasped turning away from them. She shook her hands out in front of her taking deep breaths.

"Lily, you are going to get married," Alice said. "You are going to put your dress on march down that aisle and say "I do" and the man you love and live happily ever after with him until you are old and die. Because that is the Lily I know. Not this emotional creep standing before me."

"I never believed in happily ever after," Lily said. "It was always a dumb saying to me."

"Lily," Sally said coming up behind her sister. "It's time to put that dress on."

Lily nodded slowly and pulled her tank top carefully over her head letting it fall to the ground. Shimmying out of her pants she stared at her white gown for a moment before reaching out to touch the fabric. It was soft and light to the touch. Lily remembered the day they had gone dress shopping. None of the dresses had been the perfect dress, Alice with her elaborate idea, Stella's classy side taking over, and Sally's simple but gorgeous gown that would make heads turn. But this dress was different, it had that perfect air about it. The white lace from the bodice and netting for the skirt blended perfectly, the train not ridiculously long, beading still eye catching and sparkling. She could still picture the first time they had all seen her in it.

_"Shut up and help me out of this thing," Lily cut her off when she returned, a pretty dress in hand. Alice took Lily's choice dress while Stella unzipped her. Stepping out of the ruffles Lily took her dress from Alice and put it on._

_"Oh," Alice gasped she stared wide-eyed at Lily._

_Stella gaped and dropped the dress she had picked out. Hastily she picked it back up. "Sally you have to see this."_

_"Ugh," Sally groaned looking up. "Dang."_

_Lily smirked and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful with a beaded lace bodice that tapered into a tulle skirt. Touching the ground in a flowing manor the hem of the skirt had beads along it. Grinning at her reflection Lily turned to her friends. She frowned when she saw none of them were jumping for joy._

_"What?" She asked deflated. "Is it not as pretty as I thought?"_

_Alice opened her mouth and shut it again. "Um, you are."_

_She couldn't finish her sentence. Stella grinned and shook her head. "Lily it is more than pretty."_

_"None of us are going to be able to live up to you," Sally admitted. Lily bit her lip and looked back at her reflection her red hair was down cascading around her shoulders, the combination of her hair and the white dress only made her skin appear whiter and her eyes greener._

_"I am something aren't I?" Lily grinned._

_"Ok," Sally said jumping up. "Let's get her in normal clothes before she gets to self-conceited."_

"Ok, let's do this," Lily said slowly taking the dress off its hanger. Alice and Sally helped her into the white gown, zipping it up and smoothing it out over the floor.

"Wow," Alice murmured looking Lily over. "You are, just so . . . Indescribable."

"My little beauty girl," Sally mused. Lily looked at her an amazed expression on her face. "Of course I remember, dad would always say that when we would leave the house for any reason. 'Bye, bye, my little beauty girl'."

"Ok now I really am going to start crying," Lily muttered waving her hand in her face.

"Just breath," Alice said. She took the box of earring Lily's mother had brought and handed them to the bride. "Put those in and Sally and I will get dressed. When she snapped the backs on Lily looked them over smiling at how they looked. "Sally you actually made that dress attractive."

Sally grinned twirling in the blue silk gown. Instead of falling to the floor as it had when they first found the dress, the silk floated down to Sally's calves, frilly sleeves lying smooth and flat against Sally's shoulders, the neck line not quite as low as before.

"I am a brilliant seamstress aren't I?"

"Cough, cough," Alice said not happy with being left out of the praises.

"As always darling you are beautiful," Lily told her with a smile. Beaming Alice went to the bathroom door and tossed it open dramatically.

"Lets do this!" Alice said strutting down the hall. The Potter's house elf was squeaking compliments as Alice made her way to the stairs.

Lily turned to Sally and calked her head.

"What?" Sally asked grabbing a silver chain bracelet from the counter and hooking it onto her wrist.

"I don't know," Lily said slowly.

"You are really screwed up today, I think you should know," Sally said rolling her eyes. "Come on love I think you've kept Potter waiting long enough."

The girls left the bathroom to head to the stairs where the rest of the bridal part was waiting. Mrs. Potter was rushing around with the house elf following quickly after with buttoner's in her arms for the men. Remus and Frank would be walking Sally and Alice down the aisle, as Sirius was the best man. Nymphadora Tonks, related in some way to James, Sirius, and the now deceased Stella, was dressed in a pretty blue dress looking more like the seven year old she was, her hair a dark brown instead of the preferred bubble gum pink.

"Awww, look at everybody all fancy!" Sally crooned as she accepted her bouquet of flowers from Mrs. Potter. "Tears are coursing."

"You would die if you couldn't use sarcasm wouldn't you?" Remus asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Sally shrugged before slipping to the back of the house where the aisle would be.

Remus turned his attention to Lily and shook his head in awe. "Do you want to give your soon to be husband a heart attack at eighteen?"

Lily grinned and pulled Remus into a hug. He was thinner than she knew was healthy, his eyes sunken skin pale. But now he seemed better after so long he was smiling and laughing. Squeezing him tighter Lily pulled back and pecked Remus on the cheek.

"That's why I like you best Remus," Lily whispered to him.

"Thanks Lily," Remus said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It's time," Sally announced coming back into the room. She held Lily's bouquet of beautiful blue and white flowers tied together with a black satin ribbon. Slowly Lily took the flowers from her and held them out in front of her.

"Let's get her down the aisle before she has another emotional moment," Alice said quickly, she grabbed Franks arm yanking him to the back door of the Potter's mansion. "Queue the music!"

"Wait what?" Lily asked frantically as everyone began getting ready. Alice started telling everyone to hurry up and putting people in their place snapping at the band to start playing.

"I can only imagine what her wedding is going to be like," Sally muttered sliding past Lily to stand behind Alice and Frank. Remus followed her lead and stood patiently.

"Tonks up front get ready with the petals," Mrs. Potter told her niece quickly before leaving the house to her seat. Tonks marched slowly to her place muttering something about how this was 'so degrading on so many levels'. Lily smiled lightly to herself watching as Tonks began to make her way down the aisle when the music started playing softly. A hand grazed Lily's arm she jumped slightly and looked over at her father.

"Dad!" Lily gasped flinging her arms around her father's neck.

"My little beauty girl," Mr. Evans said gruffly, emotion lacing his words.

"Your hair!" Sally snapped before she and Remus started down the aisle.

Sniggering Lily stepped away from her father and dabbed at her eyes. "I didn't think you and mom would make it, I'm so glad you did."

"Me to sweetie," Mr. Evans said. "I never thought this day would come. He is one lucky boy and I hope he realizes it."

Lily laughed at her father's serious tone. "Dad I think he knows."

Nodding Mr. Evans guided her daughter outside. Though Lily knew exactly what she wanted this day to look like, it was still a breathtaking surprise when she stepped outside and down the black aisle. The snow that was falling shimmered different colors as it fell perfectly down covering the ground and making everything seem more unearthly. Though snow was falling, Lily felt none of it when she saw him at the alter.

Snow flecked his hair accentuating how black his hair really was and made Lily only focus on him as she couldn't help but smile at him. This was what she had been waiting for. For how long she didn't know, maybe since the first time he had asked her out, knowing someone would always be waiting for her no matter what. Locking eyes with him Lily felt her smile widen, maybe Alice was right and there was a happily ever after for her.

Reaching the alter Lily turned to give her father a kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces. She turned back to James, and took his outstretched hand holding it tight so she missed the look shared between her father and her lover. James gave a small nod that no one but Mr. Evans would know what it was for. Pulling Lily closer to him James leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Calking her head Lily smiled daintily up at him unable to say anything.

"We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman," and old wizard spoke, one holding marriage powers for the wizarding world. He continued in the service beautifully and throughout the whole thing Lily felt her stomach churn in anticipation this was it, this was the moment. "Now for the vows, James?"

"Five years has paid off it seems," James said lightly, earning several barks of laughter from the crowd and Lily. "I blew up a school hallway, went on an all-day shopping trip," this earned an 'I knew it' from Sally and Alice, "glommed hoards of butterflies on you twice just so you know how much I love you. I know I made some pretty stupid mistakes, but through everything, no matter what happens, I will never let you go, never let anyone hurt you. Nothing ever will compare to you."

"Lily?"

Lily grinned through her tears of love for moment before saying her vows. "There are so many things I could say right now. There have been so many moments, so many seconds that I have spent with you and I don't regret any of them. You changed me for the better and I am so glad you didn't give up, I have no idea what I would do if we weren't here right now. I won't ever leave you, because I love you."

"James Ignotus Potter do you take Lillian Chrysanthemum Evans to be your wife?" the wizard direction the ceremony asked.

"I do," James said with a grin watching Lily blush ferociously at her middle name.

"Do you Lillian Chrysanthemum Evans take James Ignotus Potter to be your husband?"

Grinning wickedly Lily paused for a moment locking eyes with James. Her heart beat was untamable causing her breathing to stagger Lily answered, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The wizard had barely finished his sentence before James swept Lily into his arms kissing her leisurely. Laughing Lily wrapped her arms around his neck so many things, emotions, thoughts, wer running through her head.

"Well Mrs. Potter it seems you wont be getting rid of me anytime soon," James told her breaking off the kiss through the midst of the cheers of guests.

"Oh really Mr. Potter?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as we are married," James said.

"Oh yes, there's that," Lily agreed. "Hope you're up to a challenge."

"Arent I ever?" James asked.

Lily laughed and pulled him back to her kissing him again.

xoxoxoxoxox

**holy crap. I am so tiered -I have a song dedicated to Lily and James, Your Gaurdian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Aparatus**

**BUT OMG I KILLED A BIRD! My parents and I went to Forks and I was driving and I hit a freaking bird! It died because of me! Poor birdie. . . . I can still feel the bones crunching from the tires, and hear them snapping. . . . **

**MAJOR DRAMA COMING NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. The Best Thing

**RECAP- GUESS WHOSE MARRIED! Lily and James of course! Sirius knows about Sally's hidden letters from Carter, Alice and Frank are engaged, and that's the quickest stuff I've got for ya!**

**WARNING- THIS REALLY IS A BAD, BAD CHAPTER- and you will be able to tell I have never been to a plain old regular wedding outside my church**

Simple Seconds

Chapter Fifteen- The Best Thing

"Sirius, aren't you going to give your best man speech?" Sally asked him quietly as plates were cleared from the main course of dinner.

Sirius glanced over at her, unsure of how to answer. She looked perfectly normal. She didn't know did she? She didn't know he knew every detail about her, knew how he stayed up late watching her sleep, how he knew she would bite her nails when she hate something important to say. She didn't know he knew about the letters and how they had been tearing him up inside.

"I should do that shouldn't i?" Sirius said mildly. He pursed his lips thinking of what he would say.

"You did remember didn't you?" Sally asked him with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I did."

"Liar," Sally said shaking her head. "I know you to well."

Giving her a ghost of a smile Sirius stood and raised his goblet of champagne. Taking his knife he tapped the side of the crystal lightly, not satisfied with the sound he rapped it a bit harder. There was a loud ring and the goblet shattered onto the table.

"Good thing that was empty," he muttered. There were several laughs from the group and one worried groan from the bride. "Come on Lily you should have known that would have happened."

"One can hope," Lily growled giving him a glare before turning to her new husband giving him a death glare to silence the chuckle rising in his throat.

"Ah young love," Sirius mused pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Though as most of you know, it didn't start out that way. Obviously, ever wonder where that scar on James' chin came from? A word to the wise, never try to steal Lily's book bag. It will turn into a very bad situation." There was a loud snort as Alice grinned muttering about how that had been the funniest day of her life. "But I must say I knew this day was coming, I mean really. Lily is the sensible one, James the lucky guy that finally won her over. Hate to admit it mate but it's true, you should be forever grateful to her. We all should now that we don't have to put up with you whining about how Evans would never give you the time of day." Sirius raised his goblet to the air. "To the happy couple."

There were several laughs and cheers as goblets clinked together and drinks were taken. Lily leaned into James emphasizing how right Sirius was.

"That has to be the first time you have given props to Sirius," James said amazed.

Lily laughed shaking her head. "I am the sensible one."

James grinned and wrapped an arm around Lily pulling her close. There was a slight silence as many of the guests waited for the Maid of Honor to stand, but there was none.

"My turn!" Alice burst out. She jumped out of her seat next to Frank and raised her glass. "I am not the Maid of Honor, but I do have something from her." Alice picked a piece of parchment up from the table and started to unfold it. Quickly she wiped a tear from her cheek. "A week before Stella left us she shared this with me. It was her first draft of what she would say today. So here it is, 'The world has officially ended. I told you so. Nobody believed me, but I was so right! Come on though, aren't I always? James, you should know Lily is the bestest friend I could have asked for, you break her I kill you. Lily, I don't think I need to advise you against him, you've done a great job with that already." There were chuckles dispersed through the crowd, not really understanding the magnitude of the message. The fact that Stella had been killed leaving behind a whirlwind of stories, friends, and a lover. "Though everyone should know, these two really are perfect for each other. At any time Lily was threatened James was there. He blew up a school hallway for her, ran to her side during a Death Eater attack, and kept going back even when she would reject him. And Lily, she got some sense literally knocked into her after a series of events involving alcohol. Sorry Lily, but it's true." At this point Alice was fighting desperately not to burst out into sobs as she finished reading one of the last memories of Stella, "I know these two without a doubt love each other though it has taken nearly six years for them to get their heads on straight. They've been through everything together, and can probably survive everything. To the happy couple.' "

There was a slight pause before guests raised there glasses and drank to the couple. Alice took her seat and grabbed her napkin dabbing at her eyes as Frank put a hand on her back. Lily had her mouth covered and was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. James leaned over and whispered soothing words to her as she stared shocked in Alice's direction, before quickly looking to Remus. The werewolf had a solemn look about him as he swirled his drink it his goblet contemplating. Lily wished she knew something she could say to him.

"Man," Sirius whined loudly. "Even beyond the grave Stella still out does me!"

oxoxoxoxo

"You're married!" Alice cried flinging herself at Lily several hours later when it was time for Lily to get ready for the final farewell of the bride and groom. She Alice and Sally found themselves back in the bathroom from that morning.

"Alice, please disentangle your self," Lily giggled patting the top of Alice's head. Blushing Alice released her friend and sighed.

"I just can't believe it," Alice whispered a small smile on her lips. She turned to look at Sally who was slowly trailing around the bathroom. "Can you believe it Sally? Our little Lilykins is married. We're old maids Sal. So old, and our baby has grown up!"

"Alice shut up," Sally snapped picking up the dress Lily was to wear that evening. She tossed it to her sister and walked over to her to help unbutton the dress. "Your wedding is going to be it two months, you have the ring, and the colors all ready. If anyone's the old maid I am."

"You are not an old maid," Lily scolded shimmying out of her white gown. She stepped out of the mounds of fabric and unzipped the dress Sally had thrown at her.

"Nope, I have dibs," Sally said. She put her hands on Lily's shoulders and spun her around so she could zip the dress up. Quickly Sally smoothed out the shoulders of the dress and wrinkles in the bodice. "Green really is your color babe. This looks great on you."

"It really does," Alice sniffled.

"Alice you cannot start crying again!" Lily ordered wagging a finger at her best friend. "Suck it up."

"I just can't believe it," Alice mumbled leaning over by the toilet to grab a wad of toilet paper. "It's like this is it, the end, sayonara."

Lily and Sally glanced at each other worriedly then to Alice both trying to think of something to say. Sally opened and closed her mouth helplessly before shaking her head and looking at Lily to say something.

"Alice are you ok?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Alice said sniffing into the wad of toilet paper.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant," Sally said turning back to Alice and giving her a look.

"What?" Alice shouted. "Heck no! Why would I want to be pregnant?"

"I m just checking," Sally said putting her hands up defensively. "You're an emotional wreck."

Lily nodded along absently finally bursting. "Alice, I love you but it's my wedding day."

"Yeah Sally," Alice shouted smacking her arm. Sally gasped in surprise and glared the brown hair witch before looking back to Lily.

"You should get going," Sally said seriously.

"I should," Lily agreed. She turned to look at the bathroom door. "Alice?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Thank you for reading S-s-stella's speech," the end of Lily s sentence came out in a whisper and she turned back to her two friends.

"My pleasure," Alice smiled. She wiped at her eyes one final time.

"Go," Sally ordered shoving Lily towards the door. "I'm tired of all this crying."

Lily chuckled and opened the door of the bathroom starting down the hall. She heard the other two follow her Alice skipping lightly, Sally grumbling about one thing or another. A grin broke out of Lily's face when she heard the both of them, and the several voices echoing down on the main floor of the Potter mansion waiting to send off the bride and groom. As she descended the stairs Lily saw the faces of several people that she knew from school and through the ministry from Auror training. And then she locked sights with her husband. He walked towards her, took her hand and pulled her close to give her a kiss in the midst of cheers from the surrounding guests.

Chuckling James put his lips close to Lily's ear. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Oh you have no idea," Lily said unable to pull her eyes away from him.

"Speech!" Sirius shouted he pushed his way to where Lily and James stood. "Let's hear from the lovely couple."

Lily looked ready murder him as James let out a bark of laughter. "Sirius I think you know what I would want to say to you."

Sirius gave him a look as the front hall of the house erupted in laughter. "Fine, go away then."

Lily scowled at the two friends and shoved James Sirius' direction. "Oh just hug each other already."

The two friends look at the red head who put her hands on her hips giving them a glare. Looking back at each other the two shrugged and gave each other what could only be classified as a man hug.

"Be good now!" Sirius directed. His words were almost drowned out as the hall started yelling again and James looked at Lily and tugged his head to the door. Grabbing his hand Lily smiled lightly up at him willing to go anywhere with him.

The door was swung open for them and James took Lily down the front path of the house a ways before pulling her to him kissing her lightly as a fresh snow began to fall. It seemed ages before Lily broke the kiss off.

"So where are we going?"

"You," James said as he leaned down to give her another kiss, "are just," another kiss, "going to have to wait."

Lily scowled as he pulled away to rest his chin on her head.

"Hold on," he said, and they aparated away into the setting sun.

oxoxoxox

"Finally," Alice said about an hour later after the last of the wedding guests had departed. She, Sally, Sirius, Frank, Remus, and James' parents were seated in the kitchen sipping on some butterbeers.

"I still don't believe it," Frank said shaking his head with a grin.

"You're telling me," Mrs. Potter said, "I never thought James would get married."

"Let alone graduate from Hogwarts," Mr. Potter added with a laugh. "We thought for sure he would get expelled, with Sirius right along with him."

"Surprise!" Sirius shouted raising his bottle to the air.

Mrs. Potter chuckled shaking her head. "Oh you. I don't know about the rest of you but I say we take care of cleaning up tomorrow."

"Agreed!" came the reply.

"Fine," Mrs. Potter said laughing again. "Alice, are you and Frank going to stay?"

"Umm," Alice said glancing over at Frank.

"If you have room," Frank said with a shrug. "Otherwise we,"

"Oh we have room!" Mrs. Potter said cutting him off. "You're staying."

"Ok," Frank said quietly surprised my Mrs. Potter's intensity.

"Good," Mrs. Potter said seriously. "Now, girls there are some guest rooms, on the second floor, or if you felt ok with it, there's Stella's room."

Alice gasped, and for a moment Mrs. Potter thought she had offended the girl.

"Sally! We can have a snuggle party!" The petite witch said excitedly smacking Sally's shoulder excitedly.

"Ow," Sally shouted leaning away from her. "Criminy, who gave you booze?"

"Sorry," Frank muttered edging out of reach of Sally. Narrowing her eyes at him Sally stood.

"Yeah, huh." Sally said with an eye roll. She patted Alice on the head and stood up. "Come on babe, let's go to bed."

"Fine," Alice sighed. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Our pleasure," Mr. Potter laughed.

"Night," Alice and Sally said leaving the room. Alice started to the stairs, but Sally glanced behind her and felt a twinge seeing Sirius was steadily avoiding looking at her.

oxoxoxoxox

**dhjsdidhsdjklrhidkhgdheioc zsdlkcjlsdjsdkl jsdjkl sd kld klk sdjkl dkl**

**sorry. I had to do that. Ummm yeah well I am officially a freaking senior. Kill me now.**

**I am really sorry for my horrible updating, but since it is summer (HOLLER!) I will have a chapter ready by Friday that will be 95% Lily and James and the other 5 . . . . you will see.**


	16. What Are You Waiting For?

Simple Seconds

Chapter Sixteen- What Are You Waiting For?

"We get this place for a whole week?" Lily asked turning to look at James incredulously.

James grinned at her reaction and walked to her so he could pull her close, "a whole week all to ourselves, with no disturbances."

A look flashed across Lily's face that James didn't recognize, but he could definitely get used to it. Lily laughed at his inability to say something and turned to look at the small cottage on a cliff that James had rented out for their honeymoon. It was beautifully crafted of stone and wood, a small cobblestone walkway winding its way through some fresh cut grass. The sun was just starting to set, pink and gold colors flourishing in the beautiful sky. But Lily found herself only looking at James. She was about to say something when instead she found herself kissing James.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lily pulled herself closer to him tangling her hands in his thick unruly hair. His hands went to her hips but seemed unable to stay still as they traveled up and down her body. Then somehow they ended up in the small house leaning against one of the walls, James' hands twisting in Lily's hair, and Lily tugging on the front of James' shirt. Every part of her needed him despite how fiery and sensitive her skin was when he touched her.

Clothes were strewn off as they were suddenly in one of the small bedrooms collapsed on the bed. James leaned his forehead against Lily looking deep into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Lily smiled lightly pushing herself up to kiss him. "I might have an idea."

The next morning Lily's eyes fluttered open straining slightly against the soft morning sunlight. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust and all she could see was James.

"Good morning," she murmured kissing James lightly. James laughed lightly kissing her back.

"I could get used to waking up next to you," he said pulling her closer to him.

Lily silently agreed. She snuggled in close to him hoping the moment would never end.

"Mmmmmm," James hummed. "We need to get up."

"No we don't," Lily said simply.

James chuckled before giving Lily a deep kiss and getting out of the bed. "You'll see."

Lily groaned and got out of the bed herself picking up her bra from the floor. She clipped it on and went to the small bag she had packed for the week long Honeymoon. Grabbing a shirt and some pants Lily got herself together for the day.

It didn't take long before James and Lily were seated in a small, yet lovely café.

"How did you find this place?" Lily asked in awe. Their breakfast was simple yet delicious; better than anything Lily or Sally could have whipped up back home.

"Sirius and I got lost," James admitted sheepishly. "And we were hungry."

"Of course," Lily rolled her eyes.

"We have some pretty good tastes in food," James defended. "Like, Madam Rosemerta makes the best Pie, but the HogsHead has the best cake. But Fortescue's has the best fudge brownies. Though I hate to admit it Madam Puddifoots has the best lemon squares."

Lily barely choked back a snort of laughter. "When and why did you go to Madam Puddifoots?"

"First day of Hogsmead in third year," James said quietly, obviously not wanting to continue.

"Oh no," Lily gasped coving her mouth to stifle the laughter. She had a quick flashback of a very awkward, acne filled James with a confident smirk not really asking, but more telling her she would meet him at Madam Puddifoots first thing the next morning. "You really thought I would show up?"

"I was a thirteen year old boy with a very hopeful dream," James said. "Stop laughing."

"I'm not, "Lily tried to say, but she had to cough to hide a fit of laughter. "I'm not laughing."

"Wonderful, my beautiful new bride is laughing at me," James said standing. He tossed some money onto the table and made to leave the shop.

"James," Lily laughed getting up and following after him. When she reached him he draped an arm across her shoulder.

"I mean really, isn't that wonderful?" James rambled on.

Rolling her eyes Lily leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, but, it's not like you've never laughed at me."

"I never would," James tried so say.

"Oh I beg to differ," Lily laughed. "What about that first prank of seventh year when you Marauders made all the staircases disappeared? You laughed at my fear of heights."

"If I recall, you stamped your foot and it was pretty funny," James mused pulling Lily closer to him.

"You're rude," Lily scowled.

James let out a bark of laughter. "But you love me for it."

Lily laughed lightly shaking her head. "Sure I do."

James rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss his wife. Slowly James led them to a beach that was close to where they were staying at. Since it was mid-December the sky was a rolling gray, the waves frothy and white crashing high on the beach shore. The rocky beach extended out for miles, but most was hidden beneath the deep and wild waves. Also along the shore, safe the wave's wrath, were huge pieces of drift wood, pieces that likely had been waves around for years.

Leaning in closer to James, Lily couldn't help but think this was the only place she wanted to be for all those simple seconds.

oxoxoxoxox

"All right we're home, now would you please tell me what your problem is?" Sally practically shouted entering the house behind Sirius. She slammed the door shut and stood hands on her hips glaring at him. He didn't answer but kept walking into the house and to the kitchen rolling up the sleeves to the shirt he was wearing. "Now you're ignoring-"

"Shut up Sally," Sirius growled placing his hands on the kitchen bar; his head was dipped low, hair handing over his face. Slowly he looked up glaring at her. "Don't even try."

"Excuse me?" Sally asked entering the kitchen now. She looked at him like she hadn't heard correctly. "What shouldn't I try exactly?"

"That you don't know," Sirius said his voice raising. "That you don't know what you did."

"What I did?" Sally asked pointing at herself. "I haven't done-"

Sirius barked out a harsh laugh cutting her off. "There you go again! 'I haven't done anything', you really think I would believe that after-"

"After what?" Sally demanded. "Just say it, because now we're just going around in circles."

Sirius shook his head turning away from her.

"Oh now you aren't going to look at me? What I did is just so horrible you can't look at me," Sally said walking around the counter to stand behind him. "And you can't possibly stand close to me and look me in the eyes and say."

"I know," Sirius said spinning around dipping his head so his face was inches from Sally's. "Stop trying to save yourself and act all innocent."

He moved past her to the living room, purposefully bumping her.

"Circles!" Sally shouted waving her hands above her head turning to follow him, "Circles! Spinning in freaking circles!"

"I know about the letters!" Sirius bellowed. He slowly spun back around and took a threatening step forward. "I know ."

Sally's hands fell to her sides, limp. Her face became confused at first, then scared, and shocked. "Sirius," she whispered, she grasped the counter beside her, a sudden wave of fatigue washing over her.

"Goodbye Sally," Sirius said walking to the door.

"Oh fine then, go! Get out and see if I freakin' CARE," Sally shouted with a surprising amount of force. The door slammed causing her to flinch. "Because I don't!" She said a bit quieter as she started sinking down to the floor. "Sirius."

xoxoxoxo

**First about my updates, its summer, so I have more time. Except my sister just puts me in a bad mood and she is so annoying and I find I cannot write with her in the house. Things for me are really stressful with her around so that makes things hard for me. But I know, REALLY, REALLY, know what will be happening from here on out. Thanks all so much for reviewing, it puts me in a better mood and makes me want to update!**


	17. Of All the Changes

**See bottom for Authors Note I hate EVERYBODY except Naomi and Joelle8 because they reviewed the last chapter! Naomi made me smile and Joelle snapped me out of a funk I'been in. This chapter is long out of my rebellion against everyone at home. It's my BiRf-A-dAy! (or was, I wish I could have gotten this out on the exact date but alas I couldn't) So let's see if I can make this 17 pages for the special day as I will be (and am!) 17! XD **

Simple Seconds

Chapter Seventeen- Of All the Changes

One week wasn't long enough to spend alone with James. There was too much about him to learn and understand. Despite what Lily had always thought before seventh year, he was a complex and interesting person, one who always had something new to learn about him. Lily never knew he could sing, she never noticed the way he would squint when thinking of something to say, or that he was a pretty good cook. Every day she learned something knew, and it made her love him even more.

It was a Thursday morning when the snow finally caught up with them. It was almost noon when Lily and James finally decided to get out of the house and get something to eat for lunch. Lily had on some dark gray skinny jeans with boots that only reached her ankles. A blue scarf was wrapped around her neck trying to fight of the cold day. James had on a coat nearly as black as his hair, and he kept an arm rapped around Lily, pulling her closer to him.

"It is so beautiful," Lily said in awe as she looked around her at the falling snow that danced around them as they walked.

"Not as beautiful as you," James said. He pulled out his wand with his free hand, and gave it a flick causing the snow surrounding them to flick different colors before the delicate flakes touched the frosty ground. "Do you remember what we were doing this time last year?"

"Hmm," Lily thought for a moment before laughing lightly. "We were trying to ditch you boys at school. That was funny."

"No it was rude," James said trying to be defensive, though a grin was spreading over his handsome face. "You realize we had to try and wake Peter is record time?"

"It's your own fault that you didn't wake up on time," Lily laughed leaning into her husband. They were nearing the edge of town now, though not many people were out on account of the snow.

"I still can't believe you were going to leave us," James muttered giving Lily a squeeze.

"We wanted to have some fun," Lily laughed. "Alice didn't find the humor though. She kept trying to sneak off and go find Frank."

James chuckled. "That sounds like Alice. No wonder Stella was so mad at her."

Lily threw her head back and laughed. "Stell wouldn't acknowledge her until we were well into the train ride. That was so fun."

"You know what we should do," James thought suddenly. Lily perked up and looked up at him. "We should make cookies. From scratch. That's was you called it right? Scratch?"

Giggling Lily nodded. "Mmhmm. Ok, we need to go to the store then. I don't think we have,"

But Lily didn't finish her sentence. James had stopped walking and was squinting through the snow across the street to one of the first building of the town.

"This snow fall isn't right," he said quietly, his eyes shifted quickly around the area before cautiously guiding Lily forward. "It's too thick especially so close to the water."

"So?" Lily asked, though she already knew the answer.

James didn't answer; instead he bit his lower lip as they kept moving more to the center of the town. "I didn't think they'll come so far into town."

"But," Lily began, before she could finish her sentence James spun around pushing her behind him.

"Protego!" James shouted his wand in his hand before him. The spell expanded in a shield around them just as several red and green streams collided with it, sending sparks flying through the snowy air. "Lily, go!"

"No!" Lily said hating the way her voice cracked with fear. There were several chuckls that seemed lost in the haze of snow. But Lily saw the source of the foul laughs. Slowly making their way down the covered sidewalk were three figures cloaked in black. Gruesome masks covered their faces. Lily's breath caught in her throat as anger boiled in her. These . . . things had murdered her best friend. Destroyed the life of Remus Lupin and nearly all her other friends.

"Lily," James said almost pleading, his freehand found one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. "Go."

"I've told you before, I will not leave you," Lily replied fiercely. She came to stand next to him releasing his hand so she could pull her own wand out.

James wetted his lips before looking back to the Death Eaters, an unpleasant ripple chasing its way down his spine to his feet leaving him rooted to the spot. One of the Death Eaters took the lead James was surprised to see how much shorter and larger this one was then the other two flanking him. They were vultures, hovering over the kill ready to devour and destroy.

"Don't you know?" the leader asked. Lily was shocked at the voice, how almost innocent it seemed. "The Dark Lord is searching. He won't stop till he finds you."

"Then call him here," James said steadily. "Call him here like the pathetic little-"

"Protego!" Lily shrieked when the leader of the three Death Eaters raised his wand. A crash of impact nearly caused Lily to lose her balance. Or maybe it was James jumping in front of her, pushing her down the street.

"Go!" He ordered looking back at the Death Eaters to make sure they didn't try anything.

"What about you?" Lily asked. "You can't ask me to leave you."

"Oh please stay," the Death Eater who had raised her wand a moment ago said. Her voice was high and shrill, playful and coaxing in a sick disturbing way. "It will be more fun that way."

"Bellatrix Black," James snarled. "Crawl back to the black abyss you master so graciously homes."

"It's LeStrange now," she laughed, her voice cackling. "What? So surprised and depressed my life will be fuller and happier than your will ever be?"

"Stupify!" James snarled snapping his wand at her. But the leader of the Death Eaters had his wand out and deflected James' spell.

"Now's not the time for that," he said his voice breaking into a squeak at the end.

James barked out a laugh at that. "You're just a baby! What would Voldemort want with you?"

"You'd be surprised James," The leader said with a low chuckle flicking his wand again.

"No!" Lily shouted deflecting the spell so it hit the building next to them sending glass shattering down.

"Go!" James ordered again pushing Lily down the street as he sent a spell back at the three Death Eaters.

Lily stumbled down the street a few steps in a slight daze. Why did this have to be happening?

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled from behind her. There was a crack and the sound of another shattering window. Lily couldn't help but turn and look. Several windows from higher levels of one of the buildings had shattered and rained down on the Death Eaters. James now was running full speed to Lily grabbing her hand when he reached her. Giving her hand a squeeze James pulled her quickly down the street. Without looking back he sent several spells behind them. The air crackling and sizzling as the spells made impact with one thing or another.

"Call him!" shrieked Bellatrix. "Do it! Now!"

"B-b-b-but," came the shaky reply.

"Now!"

"Down here," James said quietly pulling Lily down a small alleyway. He pulled her a few feet down from the entrance and turned her to face him so he could run his hands along her jaw and into her hair.

"James," Lily whispered raising a hand to his cheek. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"We need to get out of here," James muttered ignoring her question. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "We need to get out now. I'm going to the Ministry to tell them what happened. You are going home."

"James," Lily tried again, but James spoke over her.

"You are going home and staying there until I come back ok?" he said, eyes still closed.

"No, that's not ok until you look at me," Lily ordered. She pulled him down to her level and place her other hand on his face. His hands had shifter down to her waist. Slowly he opened his eyes and Lily didn't understand why she hadn't spent more time looking into them before. Mentally she shook those thoughts away and focused on him. Fear, anger, and hatred filled him. Slowly Lily ran a hand through his hair. "I am fine, but I need to know you're ok."

"Lock the doors," James said.

"James Ignoitus Potter," Lily ordered, tears burning in her eyes.

"I'll be fine as long as you're safe," James said. He kissed his wife lightly on the lips before pulling completely away and taking a step back. "I'll see you soon."

Lily nodded slightly before closing her eyes and focusing on their house. In a rush she disappeared, her body smashed against invisible walls causing her breath to leave her until it was over and she was left trying to regain her balance in the warm living room of her house.

"Ooff," she said falling to the hardwood floor.

"Who's there?" A frantic voice called. Lily recognized it as her sisters.

"It's me Sally," Lily said standing up.

"Lily?" the breathless reply came. The bathroom door opened and Lily saw her sister poke her head out and look at her. "LILY!"

Lily opened her arms for a hug as Sally came barreling down the hall way dressing a sweat shirt and baggy sweatpants. With surprising strength Sally pulling her sister into a hug holding her close.

"I have missed you so much. I need to talk to you, it's important. But wait what are you doing back? It's only Thursday. What happened are you ok? Where's James?" Sally blurted still holding Lily in a strong hug.

"Why don't we sit down?" Lily suggested carefully. She felt Sally relax slightly and pulled from her grasp. "You look awful."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sally muttered collapsing onto the couch. "What happened to you? Is everything ok? You didn't leave him already did you?"

Lily chuckled shaking her head. "No. Everything was perfect until an hour ago. James decided he wanted to make cookies from scratch and we were heading into the town to grab some groceries for that, and lunch, when we were attacked. Death Eaters had found us."

"What?" Sally demanded. "Why? How?"

"I don't know," Lily said shaking her head. "But they did and they attacked us. We barely got away before James said he would go to the Ministry and he told me to come home. I should lock the doors."

She stood slowly a quick and loud beeping sounded. "What's that?" She asked looking at Sally who had frozen on the couch.

"Umm," Sally muttered standing to. "I don't. . . Let me go check."

Confused Lily stayed where she was and watched her sister run back down the hall and into the bathroom. The beeping stopped almost immediately, but Sally didn't come back out.

"Sally?" Lily called. "Babe you're making me nervous. Wait, where is Sirius?"

From the bathroom Sally made a strangled noise before swearing very loudly.

"Sally," Lily said taking a step forward. Slowly Sally came out the bathroom and walked down the hall back to Lily. "You're scaring me now."

"Um," Sally said as she walked back past her sister to the couch again. "Sirius left the night you got married. We are over. I told him to get out, and that I didn't care anymore, and he left." Taking a shaky breath Sally brushed her fingers under her eyes trying to be inconspicuous.

"He left?" Lily asked quietly. She covered her mouth and went to sit next to her sister. "Sally what happened?"

"He found the letters," Sally chocked out. She leaned forward covering her face with her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "He found the letters from Carter and he freaked out, accusing me."

"Letters from Carter?" Lily asked confused. "What letters?"

"Carter would write me," Sally said her voice muffled as she talked into her hands. "He would write me a whole bunch of crap about needing to see me and how he couldn't be with Isabelle anymore. I didn't reply, but the letters kept coming."

"And you kept them," Lily stated as Sally wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Yeah," Sally said sniffing and dabbing at her nose.

"Did you tell Sirius you never wrote Carter back?"

"No," Sally said shaking her head. "He didn't want ot hear it. He was so mad Lily. And now, I am screwed. I think I'm pregnant."

Lily felt her eyes widen and her mouth go slack as she stared at Sally who buried her head in her hands again and was rocking forward and back crying.

"Ok," Lily said nodding. How had this happened, barely two hours ago she and James had been happy in each other's company where nothing could go wrong, now everything was falling apart and spinning out of control. "Ok, we can think of something."

"Crap," Sally hissed through her tears.

"Shut up," Lily ordered running a hand through her violent red hair.

"Crap," Sally said again unable to calm down.

"Silence!" Lily said jumping up she paced in front of the couch, this problem she had no idea how to fix.

"Crap, crap, crapity, crap, crap!" Sally shouted leaning back into the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sally!" Lily yelled.

"What am I going to do?" Sally shouted exasperated. "It's not like he's going to believe me or anything!"

Lily opened her mouth to respond when the front door burst open. Looking up, Lily saw James dash into the house with Sirius close behind him.

"I thought I said to lock the doors," James said pulling her into a hug.

"I was talking with Sally," Lily muttered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We're both fine."

James sighed and released her to look at Sally. Lily saw a gleam of anger in his eyes and could tell Sirius had told him what had happened.

"You look like crap Sally," James said happily.

"Well," Sally sneered up at him, but before she could finish whatever comment it was she leaped up from the couch and dashed off to the bathroom.

"She . . . Has the flu," Lily said. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. "She hasn't been feeling good lately."

Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat but opened his arms up to Lily. "Do I get a hug now?"

Rolling her eyes Lily walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "You and I need to talk later." She told him quietly.

He didn't say anything when he released her, but gave her a foul look instead. Raising an eyebrow Lily was ready to challenge him.

"Lil?" Sally called from the bathroom. Pointing a threatening finger at Sirius Lily walked down the hall to the bathroom. When she entered Sally was just flushing the toilet. With the sink running Sally washed her mouth out and dabbed water on her face.

"Well, you have the flu," Lily said quietly.

"Good," Sally said a bit huskily, her throat burning. "That won't really matter though."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked as Sally stripped off her sweatshirt and sweat pants.

"I mean to say I'm leaving," Sally said reaching down and picking up an old pair of jeans from the ground.

"Oh no, you are not," Lily hissed grabbing Sally's arm as she was pulling on the jeans. Cursing Sally flung an arm out to gain support from the bathroom counter.

"I can't stay here," Sally said not looking at Lily. "I cannot stay here Lily. He hates me; I can be around someone who hates me."

"I don't hate you," Lily said quietly.

"Sweetie you are married," Sally said shaking off Lily's hand. Buttoning up the jeans Sally grabbed a shirt that was wedged by the sink. Sniffing it Sally shrugged and pulled it on. Shaking out all the wrinkles Sally grabbed a Muggle pregnancy test that was sitting on the counter and stuffed it the bottom of the small trash next to the toilet.

"But," Lily tried to say.

"We will be in touch," Sally promised finally looking at her sister. "But, don't go to moms for a bit, ok?"

"Christmas is in a few days," Lily muttered. Sally cringed a little before shaking her head.

"Don't remind me," she said. "Bye sis."

"Sally," Lily nearly shouted. Taking a step back Sally gave a small smile before she apparated away. "Sally!"

"Lily?" James called. Taking a slow breath Lily opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"Babe, we need to go it's not safe for us here right now," James said meeting Lily half way. "Where's Sally? Wasn't she in the bathroom with you?"

"She took off," Lily said weakly looking at James. "She just apparated off. I don't know where or anything."

"Like gone, gone?" Sirius asked confused. Lily sent him a glare.

"Oh don't act like you care," she spat. She couldn't see his usual bright eyes, his dark hair hung low in desperate need of a haircut.

"Lily," James said quietly. "We can finish this later, but we have to go."

"To the ministry?" Lily asked looking away from Sirius and to James.

James nodded affirmative and Lily apparated with a loud pop.

"One of your stories is off," James told Sirius with a shrug. "You going to come?"

"Yeah, I'll follow after you," Sirius said waving James on. Without another word James disappeared and Sirius soon after him.

The Ministry was a bustling mess when Lily was finally able to put one foot in front of the other. There were a few people she acknowledged as she made her way to the Auror's office, but she was really only looking for her friend Alice. Before she got to upset there was a flash of silver and Lily saw the familiar tall hat of Albus Dumbledore and she knew that's where she should go.

"Lily!" came the high and happy scream of Alice. Before she knew what had happened, Lily found herself being practically squeezed to death by her best friend. "I was so worried! Where have you been? Why didn't you come immediately to see me? "

"Because I told her to go straight home," James said coming from behind Lily, Sirius came into view shortly after.

Alice narrowed her eyes accusingly at him after she released Lily. "I don't believe you. Where's Sally? If it's too dangerous for Lily to be home why isn't Sally here to?"

"She left," Lily said quietly in Alice's ear. Gasping Alice clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at Lily for more information. Before anything could be said though, Dumbledore coughed quietly from behind them. Alice blushed slightly and gave Lily a meaningful look. This conversation was not over.

"Miss Evans, it's good to see you safe," her former head master said. "There are some urgent things we all need to discuss. Now the Minister has kindly allowed us a room to meet in."

Lily smiled lightly at the Professor and followed others from the Order of the Phoenix into the designated room. Once in the room Lily spotted Remus who looked awful. Lily realized that just two nights ago had been the full moon. But he still smiled and pecked Lily on the forehead before giving James a brief hug.

Once all the Order had found seats in the room Dumbledore pulled his wand out and levitated a jug of water and glasses over to the long table. "Now that we are all here, we have some business to attend to. James what happened this afternoon?"

"We were just going into town for lunch, when I heard something behind us," James began.

"You are leaving out details," Lily said smacking his hand lightly. "He first noticed the snow. It was heavier than it should have been, especially because we were by the beach. It's obvious now that they were Death Eaters, but we thought it was nothing. But then James suddenly put a protective spell around us and we were attacked. Things settled down as three Death Eaters approached us. The supposed leader, I don't know who, but he seemed familiar whoever it was. Then Bellatrix Black,"

"LeStrange," James cut in. Sirius snorted looking incredulous.

"She married LeStrange?" Sirius laughed. "Oh that's good."

"Oh! They weren't here when it was announced that Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were married too." Alice said with wide eyes.

"One slimy git, to another slimy git," James mused. "Anyways, the third Death Eater never spoke, but a male I would assume, bigger than Bellatrix; I would say Rudulfous, since Lucius would have said something. They attacked again, lots of damage to surrounding Muggle buildings; some was my fault I will admit."

"There weren't any Muggles around though," Lily interjected, "because of all the snow."

"But people did notice," James added. "Though, we didn't stick around long enough to find out anything else."

Dumbledore flicked his wand to James' words taking notes on the events he and Lily listed, even the fact of Bellatrix's marriage.

"Voldemort is rising. He wants to make known who he is. While this is not the worst of what he could possibly do, he wants us to know he is there. He has targeted some of our best Auror's; all of which we will miss dearly. Caution is the most important thing we can focus on right now. Be prepared, be ready. Alistor? You're here aren't you?"

"Aye," a gruff reply from the door way came. A tall gnarly looking man stepped forward. He had a patch over one eye and looked angry to be there. "Though, I'd like to get my eye tended to sooner than later."

Dumbledore smiled cheerily and ignored his reply. "Alistor Moody is a very skilled Auror he just returned from, where was it? Egypt? A riot of mummies broke out because of some wizards who thought themselves quite amusing. No matter, Alistor is a friend who I have asked to help me train you all for what is to come. I will alert you of anything else, but for now go back to your homes, and have a Happy Christmas!"

"Lily," Alice said immediately following Dumbledore. "We need to go Christmas shopping and wedding dress shopping. I have a date by the way, and for colors I need your opinion, I have an idea but I'm not too sure about it."

"Of course Alice," Lily laughed. "Tomorrows the twenty third isn't it? That leaves us no time."

"I know we have so much to do and plan for," Alice said getting ready to list numerous things off.

"Lily?" James said slipping next to his wife. "Dumbledore needs to talk with us."

"We will be in touch," Alice said seriously. She looked at her friend meaningfully before turning to find her fiancé.

"What does he need to talk to us about?" Lily asked confused.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's too serious," James said. After the last of the other Aurors left the small room Dumbledore turned to Lily and James and smiled.

"I don't think I got the opportunity to tell the two of you congratulations," the old Professor smiled.

"Thank you sir," Lily said with a smile.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" James asked cutting to the point.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said. "Lily would you please help me sound proof the room?"

"Sure," Lily said frowning slightly. She pulled out her wand and started some incantations while Dumbledore produced impenetrable screens over the windows of the room.

"Sir, what's this about?" James asked again.

"Let's take a seat," Dumbledore suggested. Lily pulled a chair out almost immediately and James slowly after her. They sat across from the Professor who observed them both a moment before sighing and bringing his hands onto the table. "I have reason to believe the two of you are is great danger."

Lily's hand found James' beneath the table and she grasped it fiercely. "What kind of danger?"

"I came across a peculiar woman while searching out a new divination teacher; our old professor is getting a bit late in years with a bit of a memory problem. This woman told me something that I now find very closely related to the two of you. Already you have twice defied Voldemort and have lived, which tends to not happen very often. So, now I raise the concern to you. I feel it necessary you leave your current home and find somewhere else to live, and soon. You see, Voldemort will stop at nothing until he is the most powerful wizard, and you two seem to stand in his way."

"That is a lot of information sir," James said as he rubbed small circles on Lily's hand with his thumb.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes, I realize as much. Be careful when you go home. And I recommend leaving that house as soon as possible. I have several safe houses prepared for this sort of situations. At any sort or trouble, any hint what so ever, leave. And come here to the Ministry for safety, or even someone's house that you trust.

All Lily could do was nod slowly. Her eyes were wide and skin paler than usual.

"Yes sir," James said he tugged on Lily's hand and they stood up. "Thank you and we will be in touch."

The old Professor nodded and flicked his wand, all the defenses around the room fell and James pulled Lily out the door. After they had left the room Lily's breathing started to grow quick and her palms started to sweat as she clung onto James.

"We're ok," James soothed her as they reached an empty hall. "Let's just go home. Everything will be fine."

Lily could only nod as they apparated together. When Lily's feet hit the solid ground of home her knees started to shake as she felt the ground coming up to meet her. But before she could completely fall, James was there, pulling her into a quick strong hug.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Lily we are going to be fine ok? Everything will be ok," James soothed running a hand threw her hair as he held her close. "Everything will be fine, we're fine, we're safe, nothing will get to us."

Lily just clung to him unable to say anything as fear overwhelmed her as she tried to think clearly besides the fact that a mass murderer could be out to kill her and James. Her and the love of her life.

"Now you need to look at me," James said pulling her head back so he could look at her. Slowly Lily met his eyes that somehow seemed so calm and determind. "I love you more than anything, and I am telling you now that nothing will hurt you."

Nodding slightly Lily reached up and gave James a kiss, just to make sure he was real, that he, her hero, was still there through this nightmare.

oxoxoxoxox

**This chapter is dedicated to Naomi S. Goldson and Joelle8 because they reviewed the last chapter! Naomi made me smile and Joelle snapped me out of a funk I've been in. This chapter is long out of my rebellion against everyone at home. It's my BiRf-A-dAy! (or was, I wish I could have gotten this out on the exact date but alas I couldn't) So let's see if I can make this 17 pages for the special day as I will be (and am!) 17! XD **

**As for Dumbledore telling Lily and James Voldy was after them, I am not sure that is how it happened but that is how I assumed so and Dumbledore would break the rest of it once Lily is pregnant. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**And, Joelle's review of 16 made me think, and I will be editing chapter 16. I don't know when, but soon. **

**Thank you so much everyone!**


	18. Rising or Falling

**Guess whos not dead! I am well into my senior year and am so sorry to any readers that are still with me. The chapter quality is not that good and for that I apologize.**

**SUMMERY- James and Lily are married and have only heard half of what is in store for them and why they are the next target of Voldemort. Alice is preparing for her wedding and Sally has vanished and no one has heard from her.**

Simple Seconds

Chapter Eighteen- Rising Or Falling

"This is a crappy Christmas," Alice muttered under her breath to Frank as they placed some freshly baked cookies on a plate for their guests.

"Alice," Frank warned lightly. "I don't think anyone needs to be reminded about it."

"But it is!" Alice insisted pointing a finger to the dining room area. Frank followed his fiancées pointing and looked at his friends. His poor friends were enduring his mother's ramblings. Well, maybe only Remus was. Sirius was finishing off his third butterbeer, Lily was on the verge of tears, and James was staring off into the distance, clearly not paying attention to anything.

"Remus looks like he is enjoying himself," Frank said weakly.

"He's still trying to forget Stella," Alice snapped. "This is his way to do it; listen to the ramblings of a crazy old woman!"

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Frank asked as Alice rummaged around for more drinks. "Everything seems to remind Remus of Stella, and Sirius of Sally, and we don't know what is wrong with Lily and James."

"That's what the booze is for!" Alice said loudly shoving several bottles into Frank's arms.

Frank tried to think of something to say but Alice scooped up the cookie plate and pranced out to the dining room.

"Lily!" Alice shouted excitedly. "You are going to be my maid of honor!"

"Oh boy," Frank muttered under his breath as he followed Alice into the other room.

"Who wants something else to drink?" Alice asked happily. "Sirius you looking a bit low."

"I'm actually going to take off," Sirius muttered quietly. "I've got stuff to do." He stood slowly and set his third bottle on the coffee table centered in the room. "Thanks for everything today."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Alice asked persistent as ever.

"Yeah, I've got to take care of something at the Ministry," Sirius replied moving towards the door.

"Oh well give me a hug than!" Alice ordered setting her plate of cookies down on the table. Flitting over to him Alice gave him a quick hug and a big smile. "You ARE coming for New Years mister."

Sirius gave her a smile and waved to the others. "I'll see you lot later then."

"Hold on," James said a bit absently. He stood, taking a butterbeer from Frank he followed Sirius outside.

"So, Mrs. Longbottom," Remus said quite seriously. "Why did you stop buying those lovely socks for Frank?"

"Oh, thank you!" Mrs. Longbottom said lavishly. "I thought they were lovely too, but his feet are so sensitive."

"Mom," Frank said loudly, "isn't dad waiting up for you?"

xoxoxoxoxo

The holiday's quickly slipped away, and Lily and James found themselves in a fairly large apartment for their new home. Dumbledore assured them it was safe and there would be constant guards from the Order, whether in or outside the building. While she tried to hide it, Lily was very stressed out. Every moment she thought someone would jump out and attack her or James, or she would get a letter stating Sally was dead.

But she couldn't think that way. Especially as mid-January reared itself and Alice was a one way street while focusing on her wedding which was less than a month away. Lily was several different people. The kind loving wife to her husband, she was still trying to work this self out, the happy go lucky best friend, and the girl who wanted to hide in a corner and cry.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Alice cried breathing at an alarming rate. She and Lily were in a small florist shop in London, Alice was trying to place an order of pink orchids, but the Muggle who was working had told her they would be available until after Alice and Franks wedding. "What am I going to do? Lily tell me what I am going to do!"

Rolling her eyes Lily looked up from the floral magazine and to her friend. "Alice I am sure there are plenty of other pink flowers besides the ones you want."

"You aren't helping!" Alice yelled before turning back to the startled employee of the shop. "Are you sure they won't be in for that long?"

"Very," the young man said. His eyes flickered from the bride-to-be to the relaxed maid of honor, mostly searching for some help.

"Alice, leave the poor boy alone," Lily said standing. "We have connections we can sort this out."

Alice snorted. "You may have connections but I don't. "

"Let's go get you some caffeine," Lily soothed taking her friends arm; she looked to the frightened Muggle boy behind the counter. Obviously he wasn't used to crazed brides-to-be. "Have a good day."

"Don't tell him to have a good day!" Alice screeched as Lily dragged her to the door of the small shop. "He is an incompetent fool, he can't even get me the flowers I want for my wedding!"

"Alice," Lily ordered when they were out of the shop and walking down a busy street in London. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Alice demanded. "Everything is falling apart. These things only ever happen to me."

Lily blinked several times trying to find the right words to say to Alice besides, 'You idiot'.

"Alice," Lily said slowly. "You know that thing called a wand you paid ten galleons for when you were eleven? What do you think it's for?"

It took the small brunette a moment but her dark eyes widened and she relaxed a little. "Oh. We can use magic to change the colors of the flower."

"There you go," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be talking; you were a flaming witch while planning your wedding," Alice said matter-of-factly. Lily raised an eyebrow. Alice struggled for words before huffing. "Well you were."

Lily scowled lightly as they walked down the street. "I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah you were," Alice said shaking her head. "All the colors had to be part of the same wheel, and you nearly made Sally wear that terrible . . ." Alice trailed off lightly realizing she mentioned the elusive young woman. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Lily shrugged, even though it was the farthest thing from being fine. She ran a hand through her red hair and decided the change the subject. "How about that caffeine?"

"Ok!" Alice said happy for the excuse to get out of the hole she dug and to get some caffeine. "So, Frank didn't really understand in but I invited Xenophilus Lovegood. He and Guessabella are getting married next year. Anyway I thought it would be best, I mean after what happened with us all."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get that. What doesn't Frank get about it?"

"Well," she said taking a breath ready to divulge all the details. She opened the door to a small café first and took a place in line to order them a drink. "He thinks it's weird. Because the reputation the both of them have. Neither are really employed. Guessabella nearly blew up an office in the Ministry last week, remember? So they fired her. Lovegood's trying to start some weird stuff up at the Prophet, and I think their loosing patience with him."

Making some effort to show she was still listening Lily's thoughts began to trail. She kept catching sights of women with thick reddish brown hair with a growing belly, or a beautiful blonde who could turn heads from miles away.

"Lily?" Alice asked concerned.

Snapping to attention Lily glanced up. Alice was standing at the counter a worker waiting bored and annoyed. "Sorry, I'll just have a hot chocolate."

"Make it a brevet with extra whipped cream," Alice added giving the worker a look.

The two women took a table beside a window and waited for their order to get in. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but Lily shook her head sharply. Closing her mouth slowly Alice gazed at her best friend wishing she could do something to help her.

oxoxoxoxox

Harold Potter brushed his thick gray hair from his face as he left the ministry for the final time. He had reached the ripe old age of retirement and found that after his only son had been married it would be the best time to retire as a ministry worker. He took his usual route home, cross the street and walk a few blocks to a small café that he usually got a donut or other treat from before apparating home. Crossing the cobblestone walk with a group of Muggles Harold couldn't help but smile lightly observing the area for the first time it seemed. The buildings were tall full of Muggles working happily and tourists snapping pictures while laughing loudly. As he headed down a street way Harold noticed the sudden absence of people.

A bead of sweat formed on his brow as he reached for his wand. The reaction was natural and it took a moment for Harold to chuckle to himself; once Ministry worker, always a Ministry worker. He withdrew his hand from his wand holster and went back to enjoying his walk, until something hit him square in the back and he found himself falling forward unable to catch himself as his muscles locked up and his senses became disorientated. In the frozen state Harold Potter had the chance to reflect on his magic and how he had taken it for granted several times in the past, but this was the first time he had been caught off guard like this. Usually he would be able to protect himself and be the predator instead of the prey. He would have found it funny if it wasn't for the wet warmth that spread over his face and the salty taste of blood filled his mouth, coating his tongue. He was too old to break his nose like this. The spell, likely Petrificus Totalus, had caused him to topple straight over and his nose crushed in the cobblestone.

"Turn him over," a sly female voice ordered. Harold glanced around knowing that voice. He felt himself being shifted over by a heavy breathing young man that muttered under his breath. He knew that voice, both of them. Harold tried to form the names but remembered he was frozen. His mind worked quickly trying to remember a protection spell, but it seemed these Death Eaters weren't the stupid ones they had cast a jinx on him causing him to forget the simplest spells.

The woman leaned over him and Harold sighed. Bellatrix LeStange smiled smugly her black curls in need of a wash, teeth yellower and more crooked then he remembered. "You have no idea how glad I am to do this."

Harold broke through the jinx on him and countered the Petrificus spell on him. He couched the blood flowing from his nose up and tried to stand, but he moved slowly and his old joints were stiff from the tumble he had taken.

There was a snarl and Harold found himself pushed to the ground by Bellatrix's compainion, who was quite heavy. "Stupify!" the older man tried to shout, his wand at an awkward angle in his grasp.

"Expelliarmus," Bella said almost bored. "Really Harold? You've spent too much time behind a desk."

"Bella, stop this nonsense," Harold gasped struggling beneath the heavy set man.

Bellatrix smirked bending over to pick up Harold's wand. "I don't think it's nonsense. Guess what? I know a secret. Several actually. And you want to know what else? I'll let you die with one of them."

"I won't be the one dying," Harold said even though his breath was labored. He managed to roll the large man off him and he stood, shakily but he stayed up wiping some blood from his face.

"You pathetic idiot!" Bellatrix snarled at her companion. She sighed annoyed and straightened herself out. "Harold you wont be able to get out of this one." The woman stepped forward pressing the tips of bother wands against Harold Potter's chest. "You remember all of your sons precious friends? It looks like one of them has come over to the dark side."

Harold's eyes widened in dismay, "Sirius?"

Bellatrix cackled tossing her head back. "Guess again."

The larger man straightened up and leaned in close to Harold Potter. "I actually fairly offended you don't remember me."

A scowl crossed Harold's face as he turned his head to meet Peter Pettigrew's beady black gaze. "You were like a son to me."

"Yet some father you were. Unable to stop this," Peter mused looking to Bellatrix with finality.

"Avada Kadavra."

oxoxoxoxo

**Once again I will apologize I understand how mad readers are at me, if there are any out there still, and yes my writing isn't good in this chapter I know, don't remind me.**


End file.
